Los Restos de la Lista Negra
by Alex Guardian
Summary: La Lista Negra ha terminado, no más Benefactor. Pero, ¿qué pasa con el resto de los objetivos que no fueron eliminados? En pleno verano una criatura aparece en el lago de Beacon Hills. Scott McCall y el resto de la Manada deben averiguar que ocurre allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Nuevos cambiaformas, nuevos aliados, nuevos enemigos.
1. Prólogo

**Antes que todo, gracias por entrar a leer esta historia. Esta idea vino a mí un día hace unos meses pero realmente no lo escribí, hasta ahora. No será una historia corta, esto solo es un prólogo, pero planeo que aparezca toda la manada, o al menos los más importantes. Esto ocurre más o menos antes de saber quién es el Benefactor, no sé exactamente la continuidad de Teen Wolf, así que por el bien de esta historia supondré que el prólogo ocurre en febrero. Notarás una parte con parecido al inicio de Perishable 4x09 y bueno nos leemos al final.**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

CUATRO MESES ANTES

La quietud del bosque fue interrumpida de pronto por las pisadas de una persona. Una muchacha corría dentro de la oscuridad a gran velocidad; su cabello marrón oscuro se balanceaba mientras se movía ya que lo llevaba suelto. Estaba huyendo de alguien.

Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y notó que su perseguidor estaba muy cerca de ella. Un objeto filoso cruzó el aire y provocó un corte en el brazo izquierdo de la chica; un cuchillo. Ella comenzó a sentir la sangre fluyendo a través de la herida; sin embargo se reusó a detenerse.

El murmullo de la corriente del río se aproximaba. Sólo tenía que aguantar hasta pasarlo y estaría a salvo. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Su atacante lanzó otro cuchillo contra la joven, pero ella logró esquivarlo al hacerse un lado. El arma fue a dar contra el tronco de uno de los árboles. La muchacha dio una mirada rápida y pensó que tenía tiempo: tomó el mango del cuchillo con ambas manos y tiró de él con fuerza hasta que logró sacarlo. Justo después de eso, otra serie de armas fue arrojada en su contra, por lo que tuvo que continuar avanzando.

El río se encontraba unos cuantos metros al frente. Corrió más rápido hasta detenerse en el borde de este y sintió cómo el agua traspasaba su calzado. Estaba por entrar al río, pues el agua a penas le llegaría a las rodillas en su parte más profunda, porque allí, en la orilla, le llegaba a los tobillos. Pero no pudo siquiera intentarlo.

Un golpe seco en la nuca derribó a la chica, quien cayó de frente al agua. Rápidamente se apoyó con su mano libre para voltear hacia arriba. Su atacante era un hombre con barba de unos días y cabello negro, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de color beige sobre una camisa negra y unos jeans.

La chica no lo dudó: movió su brazo derecho y clavó el cuchillo en la pierna del tipo. Se arrastró hacia atrás, internándose más en el agua, que casi la cubría al estar casi acostada.

El agresor quitó el cuchillo de su pierna y se quejó por un segundo, para luego volver por su objetivo. Golpeó a la chica en la mejilla, dejándola desorientada por un segundo. Aprovechó el momento para tomarla de los hombros y arrastrarla hacia al fondo del río. Ella trató de patearlo en la entrepierna pero erró; no obstante eso solo enfureció más a su atacante.

La joven luchó por sacar su cabeza del agua.

—¿No es ahora cuando empiezas a rogar por tu vida? —le preguntó el hombre.

—¡No te voy a rogar! —exclamó ella. Sus palabras fueron ahogadas repentinamente, ya que su atacante la sumergió de nuevo en el agua, ejerciendo presión en la garganta con ambas manos y aplastando parte de su torso con una rodilla.

La joven se sacudía, tratando de liberarse del agarre y de pronto, se quedó inmóvil.

El hombre permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, aún seguía con sus manos alrededor del cuello, pero sin ejercer presión. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que no se movía se puso de pie. De un bolsillo interno en la chaqueta (a salvo del agua), extrajo un teléfono celular y tomó una fotografía al cuerpo de la chica. Presionó algunos botones y envió la imagen a la dirección de un número identificado como el Benefactor. Escribió también un mensaje que decía _"Objetivo eliminado, en espera de la transferencia del dinero"._

Esperó por un menos de un minuto para recibir la respuesta, sin embargo, lo tomó por sorpresa:

_"__Muerte no confirmada"._

—¡¿Qué?!

El hombre miró que el cuerpo de la chica seguía en el agua. Se acercó empuñando un cuchillo, no había ocurrido algún movimiento. Se inclinó frente al rostro de la joven y súbitamente esta abrió los ojos y lo rasguñó en el rostro, dejando marca.

—No es posible —dijo el hombre—. No puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin respirar.

La joven se lanzó encima y lo introdujo en el río, tal como él hizo con ella.

—Parece que deberías estar seguro de qué estás cazando antes de realmente intentar algo —respondió ella—. No todos en la Lista negra son Hombres lobo.

Inmediatamente volvió a sumergir el rostro de su agresor. Burbujas emanaron de la boca del tipo mientras la chica mantenía el agarre. Obviamente resultaba que ella sí era más fuerte que él.

—¿Q-qué… qué e-eres? —balbuceó él en el instante que logró levantar su cabeza.

Ella no le respondió, en cambio volvió a hundirlo. Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre sintiera el último aliento de su vida desvanecerse, pudo ver los ojos de la muchacha, su verdaderos ojos.

Brillaban de un color violeta.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! Espero que mis ideas no estén locas. No puse nombres para que tuviera algo de misterio... Antes de que hagan conjeturas no es ninguna criatura que ya se haya visto en TW, osea no Lobo, Coyote, Kitsune, Kanima... y bueno, todos ellos. Trataré de actualizar pronto;)**


	2. Aquello que nunca termina

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MTV y Jeff Davis.**

**Ahora sí, este es el primer capítulo real. No hay mucha acción y es más una introducción a la historia que viene. Nos leemos después.**

* * *

1

AQUELLO QUE NUNCA TERMINA

Kira cerró la puerta del auto de su padre y le sonrió, indicándole que ya podía irse. Sin embargo el Sr. Yukimura decidió esperar hasta que su hija entró a la casa de Scott McCall el para poner en marcha el vehículo. Pasaban de las dos de la tarde.

—¡Scott! —llamó una vez dentro, ya que el vestíbulo estaba vacío. No hubo respuesta, por lo que decidió subir a la habitación del chico. La puerta estaba entreabierta y en el interior, tampoco estaba su novio.

Liam yacía acostado en la cama de Scott, su celular a un lado y con los audífonos puestos. Al menos eso explicaba porque no respondió antes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y movía la cabeza suavemente al ritmo de la música.

La chica caminó y tocó al joven beta en el brazo. Él abrió los ojos y se reincorporó. Detuvo el reproductor y se quitó los auriculares.

—Pensé que eras Scott —dijo Liam.

—¿Dónde está, por cierto? —preguntó Kira, sentándose a un lado del muchacho.

—No debe tardar, tenía que dejarle comida a su mamá en el hospital —contestó él—. Dijo que podía venir a su habitación a esperar.

Kira asintió y luego un silencio invadió la habitación.

—¿A qué viniste a verlo? —preguntó Kira calmadamente, no quería parecer entrometida, pues se trataba del primer beta de Scott; pero se le hacía raro.

—Vine porque quería ir al campo a jugar lacrosse, o basquetbol o hacer algo que no sea estar acostado en cama —respondió después de unos segundos—. Mason no está en la ciudad. Se tomó una semana de vacaciones con sus padres.

El verano ya había comenzado y por eso tenía tiempo de vacaciones. Algo bien merecido después de que un tipo vestido con huesos tratara de matarlo a él y a Lydia Martin para ser salvados por el Sheriff Stilinski.

Liam le dijo que aún no estaba listo para contarle, aunque claramente Mason sabía que algo raro ocurría en Beacon Hills. A pesar de todo lo que Mason había dicho sobre que quería ayudar el chico temía que si le decía sobre lo sobrenatural y más importante aún, ser un hombre lobo, perdería a su mejor amigo.

La joven kitsune comprendió. Si Mason no andaba cerca, Scott era su amigo más cercano. Aunque nadie se lo ha dicho, todos le agradecían a Liam por haber sacado al Alfa de su trance cuando Kate lo transformó en un berserker.

—Tal vez deba irme cuando Scott llegue, si es que vienes para una cita con él —susurró el joven—. No quiero molestar.

—No-no te preocupes —intervino Kira—. Seguro podría unirme con ustedes a practicar lacrosse, o basquetbol, o lo que sea —dijo la chica con su clásica forma de hablar. No quería parecer maleducada, aunque la verdad no lo sería. Ciertamente se sentía un poquito culpable por… engañar a Liam para llevarlo a la casa del lago unos meses atrás.

—De acuerdo —sonrió él.

—Ahm, Liam… —inició la kitsune.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

El muchacho dudó un momento, no estaba seguro de aceptar, pero al menos escucharía la petición.

—Sí.

Kira se acercó y susurró algo en su oído. Liam tragó saliva.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

—Ah, no sé —dijo el beta, rascando su nuca—. ¿Sabes? La última vez que me convenciste de algo terminé encadenado a un poste de madera mientras tú y Scott se besaban.

La muchacha se sonrojó.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó con algo de pena.

—Antes de volverme una bestia y romper los vidrios de una ventana, sí —contestó con ironía—. Por suerte estuve inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo. Y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me hizo desmayar…

Ambos rieron por lo bajo y luego Kira miró a Liam por un momento.

—Oh, no me convencerás con esos ojos otra vez —dijo el lobo volteando hacia otra dirección.

—Liam… —exhaló la chica.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —accedió finalmente—. Solo una cosa, ¿por qué no le preguntaste a Stiles?

—No sé si él pueda ayudarme con eso, y además es el mejor amigo de Scott. Le contaría.

—Bien, ¿sabes dónde vivo? —preguntó Liam. Kira asintió después de dudar por un minuto—. Entonces mañana en mi casa.

De pronto Liam se inmovilizó y la kitsune se asustó un poco. En voz sumamente baja, el chico dijo:

—Scott está abajo.

Kira hizo una "O" con la boca y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras y Scott se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta. Había oído la última parte de la conversación, y se le hizo algo extraño; sin embargo decidió no decir nada, para que no pensaran que escuchó una plática "privada" aunque fuera en su propia casa.

—Hola —dijo caminando más rápido, su novia le dio un rápido beso en los labios—. ¿De qué estaban hablando? —pregunto, tratando de no parecer muy interesado.

—Ah, lacrosse —contestó Liam. Aunque lo dijo de una forma extraña, porque no quería hablar de lo que Kira le pidió. El beta rascó su nuca otra vez y la kitsune giró su cabeza hacia un lado. A Scott se le hizo raro su comportamiento así que trató de cambiar de tema.

—No pensé que vendrías a esta hora —admitió, viendo a la muchacha.

—¿Soy inoportuna? Porque Liam dijo que quería hacer algo contigo, aunque tal vez pueda unirme, si no les importa o tal vez sí —habló muy deprisa, con una palabra tras otra y ese tono de timidez.

—Es una buena idea —Scott le sonrió a Kira antes de voltear a ver a Liam y levantar una ceja, como preguntando si estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

—Claro —contestó el Beta. Y los tres caminaron hacia afuera.

* * *

Stiles terminó de amarrar las agujetas de sus tenis y se miró al espejo, su cabello tenía su apariencia habitual. Vestía un pantalón marrón y una playera azul de manga corta.

El Sheriff Stilinski tocó la puerta, aunque estaba abierta. Llevaba su uniforme puesto y había ido a casa a recoger un par de cosas para el trabajo.

—Debo irme —le anunció a su hijo.

—Pensé que estarías aquí hasta más tarde —inquirió Stiles.

—Hubo una llamada a la estación, algo normal.

—Si tú lo dices… —comentó Stiles, ya que la definición de normal en Beacon Hills era muy distinta que en otros lugares; sin embargo, su padre no lo escuchó, porque ya había salido de la habitación.

Sintió la presencia de alguien y giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. Malia apareció allí y saltó al interior de la recámara. Ella usaba su indumentaria común: pantalones cortos, una blusa de manga corta que llegaba poco más debajo de la cintura y botas cafés.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó la castaña.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente el novio es quien va a recoger a la chica a su casa —comentó Stiles. Malia caminó hasta él y lo besó, no fue un beso largo, pero duró un par de segundos. Al separarse ella volvió a hablar:

—Técnicamente esta es mi casa, al menos eso dijo tu padre.

Era cierto, después de volver de México el Sheriff se acercó más a Malia, después de todo prácticamente dormía todas las noches con Stiles. Excepto cuando recién se enteró de que Peter era su padre, pues usó la vieja casa de los Tate.

El Sr. Tate se había mudado después de que Malia entró a Eichen House. Tuvieron una conversación algo incómoda. La chica sospechaba que él preferiría que hubiese sobrevivido su esposa o su hija biológica, y no lo culpaba. Él dijo que tenía que abandonar la ciudad, por todo lo que había ocurrido e incluso le ofreció ir con él, pero Malia sabía que lo dijo por… ¿educación? ¿Obligación? No sabía cómo explicarlo. Obviamente contestó que no, y ahora se encontraba viviendo allí, con Stiles. No es muy común que las chicas de diecisiete años vivan con su novio (y suegro) al menos que haya un niño de por medio, pero con ellos, era una situación distinta.

—Además tú vas a manejar —añadió la chica coyote.

—Cierto —respondió Stiles caminando en dirección a las escaleras. Ambos subieron al Jeep y su dueño condujo hasta una pizzería. Sí, Malia no bromeaba cuando dijo que era su comida favorita.

Después de ordenar una de pepperoni se sentaron uno a cada lado de la mesa y empezaron a comer. Entre bocados hablaron de cosas normales, sobre cómo Malia había sentido terminar su primer semestre real en la preparatoria y sobre lo que les esperaría el año siguiente. Su último año para ser exactos.

Entonces, por alguna razón Malia recordó algo.

—¿Stiles?

Él contestó con un ruido ya que acababa de darle una mordida grande a una rebanada. Masticó y tragó para poder contestarle a la chica.

—¿Derek está en la ciudad?

El muchacho se quedó pensando y luego asintió.

—Creo haber escuchado a Scott decir que volvió hace un par de días, fue a visitar a su hermana a donde sea que ella esté viviendo. México es lo más probable. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—¿La verdad? Aún no sabemos quién podría ser mi madre. Biológica. Mi… —iba a decir padre pero lo pensó mejor—, Peter está en una celda en un conjunto especial sobrenatural en Eichen House y yo sólo… No me malentiendas, eres muy importante para mí y lo sabes —Stiles tomó la mano de Malia cuando ella dijo eso—, pero quisiera conocer mejor a la poca familia que me queda.

—Lo entiendo —respondió él en voz baja.

—¿Sabes cómo es Derek? Es decir, he hablado con él pero no hemos tenido una plática particularmente larga… Yo no sabía que él era…

—Tu primo —completo el joven. Nunca pensó que terminaría saliendo con la prima de Derek Hale.

—Exacto.

—Si me hubieses preguntado hace un año, cosa que de hecho no es posible. Te habría dicho que Derek tiene serios problemas de humor y que tendía a empujarme contra la pared —Malia se sorprendió un poco con eso último—. Pero últimamente ha sido un buen tipo. No sabía qué hacer cuando se estaba muriendo aquel día en _La Iglesia._ Dejarlo o ir por Scott y Kira.

—Entonces, ¿crees que sería buena idea ir a hablar con él?

—No creo que no te acepte en la familia —opinó el muchacho, quería darle ánimo a su novia para que lo intentara—. Podemos ir mañana.

Malia asintió y después ambos continuaron comiendo.

* * *

Por la tarde, al día siguiente, Scott llamó a Kira. Porque no había hablado con ella en la mañana ya que estuvo en casa de Stiles hasta mediodía. La joven no le respondió, volvió a intentar y de nuevo no hubo respuesta. Decidió marcar el teléfono de la casa Yukimura.

Fue Ken quien respondió.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Señor Yukimura? Soy yo Scott. ¿Puedo hablar con Kira? —dijo él. Secretamente agradecía que fuese el quien respondiera y no Noshiko. Parecía que a las madres de sus novias les caía bien hasta que descubrían que era hombre lobo.

—Ella no está —respondió el profesor del otro lado de la línea—. Pensé que estaba contigo.

—Tal vez esté con Malia o Lydia —opinó el muchacho en voz alta. Las tres parecían llevarse muy bien, por lo que había oído de Kira—. Gracias, señor.

—Hasta luego, Scott.

Y corto la llamada.

Estaba por marcarle a la chica castaña cuando recordó que Stiles le había comentado que tenían planes. No tenía sentido que Kira estuviera con ellos y además estaba lo que había escuchado el día anterior. En todo caso, si ella fuera a casa de Liam no tenía por qué preocuparse, o al menos trataba de convencerse de eso.

Pero entonces, por qué no decirle a Scott.

El teléfono del alfa comenzó a sonar. Era el número de Lydia.

—¿Scott? —preguntó la banshee.

—¿Qué pasa? Estaba a punto de llamarte —dijo él, pues de hecho lo había pensado. Aunque no quería parecer un novio paranoico que quisiera saber dónde está su novia en todo momento.

—No lo sé —Lydia se escuchaba preocupada—. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? Es difícil de explicar por teléfono.

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió Scott. Colgó a tomar su motocicleta y condujo hasta la casa de Lydia. Esperaba que nada malo le estuviera pasando.

La Sra. Martin le abrió la puerta. Le comunicó que su hija estaba en su habitación, esperándolo. Scott subió las escaleras. Encontró a Lydia en su cama observando una fotografía. El muchacho dio dos suaves golpes en el marco de la puerta, anunciando su presencia. La chica se incorporó y colocó la foto en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama.

—Pasa —dijo la joven—. ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? —Scott obedeció y después tomó asiento en el borde del colchón, cerca de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lamento si me escuché paranoica cuando te llamé —susurró la chica—. Pensé en volver a marcarte para decirte que no era necesario, pero pudiste estar conduciendo y eso te habría distraído.

—No hay problema, pero ya estoy aquí. Así que, ¿qué pasa?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —admitió finalmente.

—¿Un presentimiento de banshee, o cómo persona normal? —preguntó Scott. Porque si se trataba de lo primero, era algo serio.

—Un presentimiento de alguien que se está volviendo loca —murmuró Lydia. El muchacho levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Lydia? Tú no estás loca.

—Tal vez —respondió la chica—. Pero tampoco mi abuela lo estaba y aun así mi padre la internó en Eichen House. Donde Brunski…

No pudo terminar esa oración. Scott colocó su brazo en el hombro de la banshee.

—Tu padre no sabe lo que nosotros sí.

—Sé que Meredith está así por lo que le hizo la gente al mando de mi abuela. Es sólo qué… no quiero terminar…

—Shh —Scott la interrumpió—. Nosotros no dejaremos que eso ocurra. Es una promesa —pronunció cada palabra con seguridad, era real. Lo decía porque ella era su amiga, porque Allison así lo habría querido y aún más importante porque murió salvándola así como él haría por Stiles o por cualquiera de sus amigos.

Hubo un silencio por un momento. No uno incómodo, más bien, necesario.

—Dijiste que estabas por llamarme, hace un rato, por teléfono —recordó Lydia.

—Sí, sobre eso —empezó Scott volteando en otra dirección—. Tuve la idea de que Kira podría haber estado contigo.

—¿No estaba en casa? —dijo ella, más tranquila.

—No según su padre. Creo que salió con Liam.

—¿Liam? —preguntó ella, con cierto tono de sorpresa—. ¿Dunbar?

—Sí.

—Bueno, no tiene nada de malo.

—Lo sé —contestó Scott—. Ayer los escuché en mi casa, parecía que estaban planeando algo, pero cuando les pregunté parecían nerviosos.

—No puede ser lo que crees. Scott, antes de que lo tuyo con Kira fuera formal ella no estaba segura de si tú sentías lo mismo por ella. Yo tenía razón cuando le dije que tú estabas loco por ella.

El lobo rió por lo bajo con eso. Las palabras de la pelirroja le levantaron los ánimos.

De pronto, la mirada de Lydia se clavó en la fotografía en el buró. Scott se puso de pie y se fijó en ella: era una foto de una mujer mayor con una niña pequeña en una de las habitaciones de la casa del lago. El muchacho volteó la imagen, que en el reverso decía: Lydia y la abuela Lorraine.

—¿Scott? —lo llamó la chica.

Él volteó su cabeza y asintió.

—Tenemos que ir a la casa del lago.

* * *

Derek estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana. Su mente se había perdido en un mar de muchas ideas. Braeden no se encontraba en Beacon Hills por el momento, cubriendo un trabajo nuevo. Nada de qué preocuparse según ella, aunque a él le preocupaba un poco. Ella era la primer chica de la que se enamoraba que no había resultado ser una de los malos (llámese Kate Argent o Jennifer Blake alias Julia Baccari).

Además, su tío Peter estaba encerrado por aliarse con una de esas mujeres e intentar matar a los pocos amigos reales que Derek tenía. Después de ello, aunque no lo expresara, había perdido la pequeña gota de confianza que aún tenía en él, a pesar de todo se alegraba de que estuviera vivo. Demasiada familia ya había muerto, no se permitiría perder aún más.

Su hermana menor estaba viviendo en México. Un par de días atrás, antes de que regresar, le pidió que se quedara con ella, trató de convencerlo de que no valía la pena volver, no había nada que lo atara a la ciudad, tal vez, salvo Braeden. Sin embargo, ese era el lugar donde vivió su familia durante mucho tiempo. La otra opción era que Cora regresara, pero también estaba el asunto del Benefactor, que aunque había terminado solo era una señal más de que los problemas tarde o temprano vuelven a Beacon Hills.

De repente, alguien tocó la gran puerta metálica del loft. El hombre lobo se levantó y deslizó la puerta. Afuera, estaban Stiles y Malia, el primero con una leve sonrisa y la muchacha con rostro serio.

—Hey, Derek, que bueno verte. No estaba seguro de que estuvieras de vuelta —saludó el chico, levantando una mano al aire.

—Sí, eh… regresé hace un par de días —respondió él, aún sorprendido de que se tratara de ellos, aunque ciertamente prefería eso a una visita de Lydia a mitad de la noche para presagiar su muerte—. También es bueno verlos… a los dos.

No supo por qué, pero una pequeñísima parte de Malia se sintió esperanzada y contenta de escuchar "a los dos".

—¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Stiles, ante la aparente negatividad de Derek de hacerse a un lado cuando abrió la puerta.

—Sí, claro —contestó y se movió para dejarlos entrar.

Los tres se sentaron en un mueble café de tres plazas, con Stiles en medio de los otros dos. El muchacho no tenía idea de cómo iniciar una conversación.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —inquirió Derek tras darse cuenta de que ninguno de los visitantes parecía querer empezar.

—Nosotros… bueno en realidad yo… —trató de responder Malia, sin embargo, los latidos de Derek la interrumpieron. Los escuchó y estaban muy acelerados, como si estuviera nervioso—. Peter era mi padre y por eso…

El mayor levantó una ceja, había muchas cosas que eso pudiera significar. Sin embargo, al oír ese nombre sus latidos se hicieron más fuertes.

Súbitamente, Malia se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta. Los otros dos se pararon.

La chica salió sin decir nada. Había sido una mala idea. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió? Era obvio que Derek no querría tener algo que ver con la hija de un asesino psicótico, aunque ese asesino psicótico fuese su tío. A decir verdad, lo único que alguna vez tuvo Peter que ver con Talia fue el hecho de que sus ojos brillaban de rojo.

Stiles volteó a ver a Derek e intentó decir algo, sin embargo no se le ocurrió nada que pudiera explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir. En cambio, decidió salir a buscar a Malia.

La encontró afuera, recargada contra el Jeep, y se alivió por eso.

—Creí haberte dicho que no volvieras a huir de mí así —dijo Stiles, aunque sin tono de reclamo. Lo que quería era aminorar la tensión.

—Y yo te dije que jamás te abandonaría, Stiles —contestó ella formando una leve sonrisa de lado. Al menos el intento del humano había funcionado—. Y no huí de ti, es sólo que cambié de parecer.

—Yo creo que Derek estaba dispuesto a escucharte —opinó él.

—Tal vez, pero es una idea tonta. Digo, ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia hace un año. No puedes pedirle a una persona que sea de tu familia de un día para otro.

—No, pero las mejores relaciones no se construyen en un día —intervino Derek, a unos cuantos metros de ellos dos. —Oído de hombre lobo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo apuntando a su oreja.

—Sí. El sonido de tus latidos indica que estás alterado —contestó seriamente—. Te alteraste más cuando_ lo_ _mencioné_.

—No puedes culparme por eso —dijo el adulto, tratando de hacerlo parecer broma, pero la verdad no lo era.

Stiles permanecía a un lado y comprendió que debería dejarlos.

—Yo ehmm, voy a ir hacia allá por un rato —dijo él apuntando hacia atrás con ambas manos para después alejarse. Malia lo observó por un momento.

—Así que… ¿estás viviendo con los Stilinski?

—Sí —contestó la mujer coyote. Se dio cuenta de que una respuesta monosílaba no iba a contribuir mucho a formar lazos familiares—. Aunque a veces voy a mi antigua casa. Mi padre adoptivo ya no está. Me ofreció ir con él, pero no lo decía enserio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Derek, se recargó en el capó del vehículo y la chica hizo lo mismo, ambos viendo a lo lejos a Stiles, quien volteaba de vez en cuando para ver si todo estaba bien.

—Me culpa por el accidente. Hace ocho años, cuando fallecieron mi madre y hermana adoptivas —añadió, pues no estaba segura de que él supiera toda la historia. El lobo asintió levemente y esperó a que Malia continuara—. Tiene razón.

—No, no es así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Scott y Stiles me hablaron de eso, antes de encontrarte me dijeron que el accidente que ocurrió en luna llena y… —la mirada de Malia estaba perdida en el suelo. Derek colocó una mano en su brazo e hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos—. Y eso no significa que tú seas la culpable. Los lobos... coyotes —se corrigió— no pueden controlar el cambio a muy corta edad.

—Eso no significa que no haya matado a alguien.

Derek sabía que eso no lo podía refutar. Pero si podía decir algo más.

—Yo también. A alguien inocente.

Malia lo volteó a ver con confusión. Sabía de su mal temperamento, pero no lo creía capaz de matar a una persona inocente.

—E igual que a ti, ocurrió porque no pude controlar la situación.

El adulto cerró los ojos y al abrirlos brillaban de color azul.

—Igual que los tuyos —dijo él, regresándolos a la normalidad—. Creo que nos parecemos más de lo que creía.

Malia parpadeó y sus ojos también brillaron de azul.

—No temas mostrarlos —le dijo a la chica—. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma, dicen algunos. Ése es el color real de nuestros ojos y cuenta mucho sobre nuestro pasado, eso es algo que no podemos cambiar. Pero nos da una razón para seguir luchando.

La chica tenía los ojos vidriosos y de pronto, Derek la envolvió en un abrazó gentil.

—Gracias —dijo la joven—, por decir todo eso.

Stiles los veía de reojo y estaba feliz por verlos así.

—No hay por qué —respondió el hombre lobo.

Él se quedó pensando mientras continuaba el abrazo, Cora le había dicho que no valía la pena regresar. Estaba equivocada. Sí lo valió.

* * *

El camino a la casa del lago fue normal. Lydia ya estaba más tranquila, pero aun así Scott se ofreció a conducir el auto. Luego de un rato, chico lobo recordó que su amiga daría una fiesta de bienvenida al verano o algo por el estilo. Aunque no en su casa del lago, porque después de la última fiesta tuvo que limpiar con ayuda de sus amigos.

Le preguntó qué día sería y ella le respondió inmediatamente, el jueves. Eso era bueno, pues indicaba que estaba de ánimo para dar una fiesta y tal como ella y Stiles lo habían mencionado: ¿Quién hace las mejores fiestas en Beacon Hills? Lydia Martin, obviamente.

Scott estacionó el vehículo y ambos bajaron de él. Lydia sacó las llaves de su bolso. Había hecho creer a su mamá que iría a tomar algo con Scott. Ella le echó la mirada que hace cualquier persona cuando ve a un hombre y a una mujer juntos, eso le dio gracia a Lydia. No sólo porque él tenía novia, sino que algo entre ellos dos no podría pasar. Por Allison.

—¿Quieres ir a la habitación blanca? —preguntó el muchacho.

—Quiero ir al lago —respondió Lydia—. Me vendría bien mojar mis pies un rato.

Scott asintió y se dirigieron a la casa de botes.

Una vez allí, Lydia retiró sus zapatos y se sentó en el borde del piso, sumergiendo sus piernas. Llevaba un vestido corto, por lo que lo recogió para no mojarlo.

Scott decidió hacer lo mismo y enrolló su pantalón antes de sentarse a un lado. Ya era de noche, y la luna se reflejaba en la superficie del agua.

—Esto es agradable —opinó el alfa.

—Sí, lo es.

Estuvieron allí por un rato, hasta que Scott dijo que sus pies se arrugarían si se quedaban allí. Además, se estaba haciendo más tarde.

—Tal vez deberíamos volver a nuestras casas —dijo él dándole la espalda a la chica—. ¿Ya te sientes bien para conducir? ¿Lydia? —preguntó al ver que no respondía.

Dio media vuelta. La banshee seguía en la orilla, de pie. Con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, pero se expresión era de temor.

Levantó su mano lentamente y apuntó hacia el agua.

—Scott, hay algo allí —murmuró ella.

El hombre lobo caminó y la tomo del brazo, haciéndola entrar a la casa. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el lago. Había algo dentro de él. Dos orbes reflejaban la luz de la luna, eran un par de ojos. Pero no se veía nada más. De pronto, la figura se sumergió en el agua.

Scott usó su visión de lobo para tratar de encontrarlo, pero ya no había nada. Se había esfumado.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Lydia.

—No tengo idea.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

**No, Lydia no encontró un cadáver por si creían que eso es lo que iba a pasar jaja.**

**No desconfíen de Kira, ella es muy buena.**

**Se supone que el título del capítulo se refiere a que en Beacon Hills siempre hay algo que resolver o algo así. **

**Quise que interactuaran personajes que normalmente no lo hacen, bueno, no mucho. **

**Después de escribir esto creo que me gusta más Stalia que antes. **

**Espero que en el siguiente capítulo el título del fic ya tenga sentido. **

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Desconocidos

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de MTV y Jeff Davis.**

**¡Segundo capítulo! Antes de que lean, algunos llegaron aquí por una página de facebook. Gracias a mi amigo Roy por enviar el link a la creadora de esa página y gracias a ella por publicarlo.**

**Supongo que ya sabrán que hay menciones de todas las temporadas hasta la 4, asi que son posibles spoilers si no han visto esos capítulos.**

** Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

2

DESCONOCIDOS

Derek Hale caminaba a través del pasillo del hospital. Las personas que estaban en la recepción lo observaban por unos segundos antes de desviar su vista a otro punto. El hombre lobo entró en el elevador vacío y presionó el botón del segundo piso.

El ascensor se detuvo y él salió. Continúo por el corredor y se detuvo para abrir una puerta, llamando la atención de uno de los doctores.

—No puede estar aquí, señor —le advirtió el otro hombre. Derek estaba por decir algo cuando alguien salió de la habitación.

—Él está conmigo —explicó el Sheriff Stilinski mientras se hacía a un lado para que el hombre lobo entrara.

El doctor hizo un gesto de cierta incomodidad, pero decidió no cuestionar las órdenes del Sheriff y volvió a su trabajo. Por otra parte, los dos hombres ingresaron en el recinto, era la morgue.

—¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a creer que debería darte una placa especial o algo por el estilo —comentó el Sheriff mientras se acercaban a unas camillas. A un lado, los esperaba Melissa McCall.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó el lobo.

—Eso haría más fácil que accedieras sin problemas a lugares como… bueno, como aquí.

—Creo que el personal se está acostumbrando a ello, yo lo hice —declaró Melissa.

La mujer dejó salir un suspiro antes de proseguir. Se acercó a una de las bolsas que contenían los cuerpos y bajó el cierre hasta la mitad del pecho.

De inmediato un olor llegó a la nariz del lobo, supuso que era peor para él por su olfato más desarrollado.

Dentro de la bolsa había una mujer de unos veinte años con la piel demasiado pálida. Había moretones a lo largo de su cuello y pecho, y marcas aún más visibles producto de rasguños y golpes.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Eso es lo que queremos saber —contestó el otro hombre—. Encontramos dos cadáveres por la tarde cerca del lago.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Derek.

—Una pareja de turistas, según los registros de un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. Salieron la tarde del domingo y no regresaron. Son mayores de edad y estaban en Beacon Hills por el verano.

—Alguien debería poner un anuncio sobre la alta tasa de mortalidad en la ciudad —opinó Derek al escuchar eso último—. No es el sitio ideal para vacacionar.

Los otros adultos estaban de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Puedo pedirte que no se lo digas a mi hijo? Al menos no por ahora —le dijo a Derek. A penas comenzaba el verano, y no hacía mucho tiempo que los chicos resolvieron la más reciente amenaza. Merecían un descanso.

—De acuerdo —respondió Derek y regresó su atención al otro cuerpo.

Melissa movió la camilla y abrió la bolsa. En ésta estaba un hombre, con las mismas marcas que la muchacha.

—Cómo podrás ver, su piel está demasiado pálida porque estuvieron en el agua por mucho tiempo antes de ser encontrados —explicó la enfermera—. Pero no murieron por ahogamiento.

—¿Cuál es la causa oficial? —preguntó el lobo.

Melissa observó al Sheriff y este le devolvió el gesto para después asentir.

—Ataque de animal —contestó él finalmente. Derek frunció el ceño—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad?

El más joven inclinó su cabeza un poco. Sí, que sabía eso. Era el término común en Beacon Hills para un ataque de hombre lobo u otros cambiaformas similares. Sin embargo, esto no parecía haber sido obra de alguno de ellos.

¿Por qué en el lago?

Derek se acercó a los cuerpos y examinó con su mirada las heridas. No podía tratarse de alguien como él porque tendrían mordidas en lugar de sólo rasguños y esos moretones…

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó el Sheriff, después de dejarlo analizar un rato.

—No es un lobo —contestó casi seguro—. Al menos la forma de ataque no es la usual.

—¿Qué hay de un Wandi… Windigo?

—Wendigo —corrigió Derek—. Tampoco es su forma de operar. Tengo que admitir que ellos son mejores al ocultar su rastro. Como se habrá dado cuenta con los Walcott.

El padre de Stiles asintió en silencio.

—Hay algo más —comentó la mujer. Bajó aún más el cierre del cuerpo del chico, hasta llegar al abdomen. Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de incredulidad. En el costado izquierdo del cuerpo, había una mancha con la forma de una mano humana de color negro, como si al tocar la piel el cuerpo se hubiese corroído.

—Creo que pudimos empezar con eso —opinó el hombre lobo al darse cuenta de que eso en efecto mostraba que no era algo que hubiese hecho antes—. Pero no creo que pueda ayudarles, al menos no ahora —dijo mirándolos a ambos—. Denme algo de tiempo.

Había planeado buscar información en el bestiario de Argent. Sin embargo, Lydia estaba en posesión de él y lo estaba usando para descubrir la especie sobrenatural a la que Parrish pertenecía. Aunque aparentemente no habían descubierto algo concreto. No obstante, si se lo pedía podría levantar sospechas.

—Entonces ya hemos terminado —dijo la mujer, volviendo a cerrar las bolsas con los cuerpo.

—Ese olor me está matando —comentó el Sheriff, cubriendo su nariz.

—No deberían oler de esa forma —constató Melissa—. Sólo llevan un par de días muertos. Ni siquiera tanto tiempo en el agua justifica ese olor.

Derek pareció comprender lo que eso significaba. Lo que fuera que los mató debía haber alterado algo en ellos. La pregunta era, ¿quién fue? O incluso, ¿qué?

* * *

Scott y Stiles estaban formados para comprar café en un establecimiento cercano a la casa del primero. Realmente al humano no le gustaba mucho esa bebida, al menos no de la forma en que la servían en ese tipo de lugares, es decir, frío. Sin embargo, solo estaba acompañando a su amigo.

Stiles se hizo a un lado mientras el alfa ordenaba. Se recargó en la pared cerca de la puerta y revisó su teléfono celular. Acababa de recibir un mensaje de Malia.

_"__Estoy en casa de Lydia, socializando. -__- "

El muchacho sonrió por el emoticono, tal vez no debió enseñarle como usarlos y después bloqueó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo de nuevo. Miró hacia enfrente, donde Scott caminaba de regreso con un vaso mediano de café en la mano izquierda mientras con la otra respondía a un mensaje con su teléfono.

—Kira dice que viene en cami…

¡SPLAT!

Al ir distraído no se dio cuenta y chocó contra una persona que acababa de entrar al establecimiento, derramando parte de la bebida en la camisa de él.

La _víctima_ fue un muchacho poco mayor que ellos de cabello negro. Aunque él tampoco venía prestando atención ya que hablaba con una chica que llegó tras de él. Ella tenía el pelo oscuro, aunque era menor, tal vez de dieciséis años, mientras que él reflejaba veinte.

—Oh, yo… lo siento. De verdad —se disculpó Scott al ver la expresión nada amigable del muchacho con quien acababa de tropezar.

—Sí —contestó con seriedad—. Yo creo que de verdad lo vas a sentir

—Amigo, fue un accidente —intervino Stiles. El tipo lo volteó a ver y frunció las cejas. El otro muchacho levantó sus manos en señal de que no quería problemas y además, estaba seguro de que Scott no tendría problemas con él.

Cuando de pronto, la muchacha que venía con él lo tomó del brazo y lo movió hacia un lado.

—Tommy, por favor —le recriminó en voz baja. Él no parecía calmarse—. Sólo es una mancha y además tu camisa es casi del mismo color. No se nota —dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Está bien —y se giró hacia Scott—. Pero ten cuidado la próxima vez —dijo apuntándolo.

En ese momento, Kira Yukimura entró al lugar seguida por Liam. Ambos se habían reunido por tercera vez en la semana. Scott se sintió raro otra vez al verlos llegar juntos. Además que el mensaje de la chica kitsune decía "Voy en camino", no "Vamos".

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Liam, al ver la particular escena. Tenía una especie de ojo intuitivo para situaciones que pudieran ponerse feas.

El chico nuevo estaba por decir algo cuando su acompañante intervino.

—Nada, nosotros vamos por allá —y agarró al muchacho del brazo para que fuera con ella. Y luego volteo antes de ir hacia una de las mesas—. Lo siento —dijo en un murmullo que Scott y Liam fueron capaces de escuchar perfectamente.

La muchacha prácticamente lo arrastró hasta una de las mesas y lo obligó a sentarse de espaldas a los chicos, mientras que ella si los veía. Después se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente con seriedad.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el muchacho.

—¿Cómo que qué? No puedes ir por ahí enojándote con todos, Tom —le reprochó la joven en voz baja mientras recogía la carta con el menú sobre la mesa. Los alimentos en la lista eran cosas sencillas.

—Perdón —dijo él recargándose en su asiento.

La chica bajó la carta y observó su mirada de culpabilidad, aunque sabía que solo era una forma de ganarse su perdón rápido.

—Como sea. Escuché que hay una fiesta en casa de una chica y estaba pensando…

—¡¿Qué?! —la interrumpió Tom—. No, Kale, no estamos como para fiestas. Recuerda qué...

—Lo sé. Pero también pensé que tal vez alguien allí sepa sobre Liz —se explicó Kale—. Ninguna persona nos ha podido dar información de ella. ¿Estás seguro de que sigue en la ciudad?

—Ella dijo que vendría, y no avisó si volvería a casa —comentó el muchacho—. No sé por qué dejé que viniera sola desde Hill Valley. Este lugar no es para nosotros. No después de toda la mala reputación que tiene.

La joven asintió en silencio, ya que no quería comenzar una discusión y en su lugar, esperó a que la camarera tomara sus órdenes.

Por otra parte, Scott y los otros ya habían salido de la cafetería. Iban caminando hacia donde estaba estacionado el Jeep.

—Eso fue incómodo —admitió Stiles—. Pensé que lo ibas a golpear.

—No —dijo el alfa encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, debo dar el ejemplo —dijo apuntando a Liam con la cabeza, pues se suponía que el beta estaba trabajando con sus problemas de ira.

Kira se había adelantado un poco con Liam, y estaban hablando de nuevo. El hombre lobo tenía su mirada fija en ellos dos y su mejor amigo se dio cuenta.

—Están pasando mucho tiempo juntos —dijo en un susurro por si acaso Liam estaba prestando atención.

Stiles dudó por un momento. Y luego dijo: —¿Estás dudando de ella? Es tu Padme y tú su Anakin —comentó el humano—. Bueno, antes de que se volviera malo y todo eso —añadió haciendo gestos con su mano.

Scott pasó por alto lo últimas que dijo su amigo.

—No desconfío de ella. Desconfío de él.

—Él es tu beta, tu Padawan. Tampoco creo que haga algo así.

El hombre lobo se quedó viendo al chico con confusión. Stiles frunció el entrecejo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Todavía no la ves?! —exclamó el chico mientras avanzaba más rápido para alcanzar a los otros dos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Scott. El otro chico levantó las manos reflejando disgusto. Luego se reunieron con Kira y Liam.

—¿Ya les contaste de lo que vieron tú y Lydia en el lago? —le preguntó Stiles.

Kira asintió. Sin embargo, a Liam no había tenido tiempo de contarle. Al ver que el chico puso expresión de curiosidad, decidió explicarle.

—Suena a que es algo importante —opinó el chico después de que Scott terminó de hablar.

—Es importante, porque Lydia quiso ir a la casa del lago en primer lugar. Era por eso, por un segundo se quedó en ese estado trance de banshee —dijo el alfa—. Dudo que fuera un hombre lobo —su mente de pronto cambio de ideas—. Y hablando de hombres lobo, ¿cómo está Derek?

—Bien, él y Malia se están llevando mejor —respondió Stiles, para quien eso era un avance más con su novia. Comenzaba a ser más fácil para ella entablar relaciones con los demás, aunque tampoco era algo que quisiera apresurar.

—¿Está con él ahora? —intervino Kira.

—¿La verdad? —comenzó a decir el humano y puso un gesto de incomodidad, no por él, sino por Malia—. Ella… está con Lydia.

Y así era.

* * *

Malia estaba ayudando a Lydia con los preparativos para esa noche. La chica pelirroja yacía sobre una escalera que era sostenida por la otra muchacha, mientras colocaba una especie de pancarta que decía "Bienvenido el Verano". Realmente no era solo el hecho de ser verano lo que la hacía querer dar esa fiesta, sentía que todos ellos se lo merecían después de todo lo que había ocurrido hace unas cuantas semanas.

La Sra. Martin estaba al tanto de la celebración, más sin embargo no se encontraría en la casa durante esa noche.

Lydia se detuvo por un segundo y observó el letrero, tratando de que no luciera muy chueco.

La castaña tenía una mano en uno de los peldaños, pero realmente no prestaba mucha atención a la escalera. Cuando la sintió tambalearse y Lydia volteó hacia abajo la volvió a sujetar con firmeza.

—No te ofendas —empezó Lydia—. ¿Pero por qué quisiste ayudarme con la decoración?

—Stiles dice que tengo que relacionarme más con ustedes —respondió la mujer coyote.

—Ya veo —dijo la banshee y regresó la vista al cartel—. ¿Así está bien?

—No creo que a los invitados les importe —contestó la otra chica. Lydia se encogió de hombros—. Ahm, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Sí —respondió sin pensar.

—¿Es cierto que Stiles solía estar enamorado de ti? —la cuestión cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Lydia, quien casi se cae de nuevo de la escalera.

Decidió que había terminado y bajó de ella.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Escuché a gente hablando cuando me vieron junto con Stiles —dijo apuntando a su oreja—. ¿Es verdad? —insistió la chica, dando un paso adelante. No quiso parecer amenazante, pero Lydia no pudo evitar mirar a sus manos y suspirar de alivio al ver que no había desplegado sus garras.

—Supongo que sí —contestó la otra finalmente—. Siendo sinceras nos hicimos amigos después de… —la chica trató de hacer memoria—. Desde que fuimos juntos al baile formal de invierno en segundo grado. Esa fue la primera vez que realmente hablé con él. Sabía que yo le gustaba desde antes pero… ignoré sus sentimientos. Creo que yo era diferente a como soy ahora, aunque todos lo somos.

La banshee se recargó en la pared, de tal forma que Malia la veía de lado.

—Él estuvo en el hospital cuando Peter me hirió. Al menos eso dijo mi padre—. La castaña escuchaba con atención. —Nos volvimos amigos con el tiempo, es decir, Scott y Allison estaban juntos siempre y él es el mejor amigo de Stiles y Allison, era mi mejor amiga —trató de ir rápido en esa última parte—. Luego ocurrió lo del Nogitsune —la expresión de Lydia se ensombreció un poco—. Él se puso enfermo, incluso tú llegaste a verlo y yo… me preocupé. Supongo que no me había dado cuenta cuán importante se había vuelto para mí.

—¿Después de eso no te llegó a gustar? —preguntó la chica coyote, con curiosidad, más que con alguna otra intención.

—No de esa forma. Incluso me llegué a molestar con el mundo en general. Por qué un chico tan inteligente, gracioso aunque sarcástico y leal no podría tener alguien que le correspondiera. Y entonces apareciste tú —añadió con una sonrisa y Malia también sonrió al escucharla describir a Stiles—. Al principio, debo admitir que me sentí extraña, pues obviamente te prestaba atención a ti y ya no más a mí. Pero eso estaba bien, porque tú eres buena para él. No diré que perfecta porque las relaciones no son perfectas, pero si eres buena y mucho.

—Vaya —exclamó Malia cuando se dio cuenta de que la otra chica había terminado de hablar—. Gracias. Nunca pensé tener una conversación así contigo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Lydia moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro levemente—. Volvamos a lo que estábamos haciendo —anunció la pelirroja.

Un par de horas más tarde, las personas comenzaron a llegar. Scott se había acercado a Lydia, mientras Stiles había ido con su novia. De pronto, los ojos del hombre lobo se quedaron clavados en la puerta.

Kira entró a la casa usando un vestido de cuadros rosas, su cabello suelto la hacía lucir aún más hermosa.

Lydia miró a Scott por un segundo y casi ríe por su rostro embobado. La kitsune llegó y saludó a ambos. Fue entonces que la banshee decidió dejarlos solos.

—Te vez… wow —exclamó el chico, provocando un leve sonrojo en Kira.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves bien.

Scott usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga de color entre gris y azul enrollada hasta la mitad del brazo.

La música de pronto subió de volumen. Era una canción electrónica que no iba demasiado rápido.

Kira extendió su mano abierta hacia Scott y este inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa tímida.

—Pensé que solo bailabas lento —respondió el alfa.

—Digamos que… recibí ayuda —explicó la muchacha y volteó hacia los lados hasta que encontró a Liam entre la multitud de los recién salidos de primero.

Scott levantó una ceja y su mirada pasó de Liam a Kira y de ella de vuelta al beta. ¿Eso significaba qué…?

—¿Por eso han estado juntos? —preguntó sólo para confirmarlo. La kitsune asintió.

El muchacho trató de imaginar a ellos dos practicando, o más bien al beta tratando de enseñarle a su novia a bailar. Era algo tierno.

—Le pedí que no te dijera. —Scott rodeó a Kira de la cintura y la atrajo para besarla. Súbitamente sus ánimos habían aumentado, aún más después de lo que le dijo Lydia en su casa la otra noche. —¿Eso es un sí? —preguntó de nuevo la chica.

El muchacho asintió y comenzaron a bailar.

Kira se movía con más confianza que en ocasiones anteriores. Cuando terminó la canción, Scott se acercó a su oído.

—De todos modos había convencido a Lydia de tocar algunas canciones lentas después.

En otro extremo de la casa, Liam paseaba por entre los demás. Se sentía raro sin Mason y comenzaba a desear que terminara la semana y regresara. No iba a interrumpir a Scott y no sabía dónde estaba Stiles. Pensó en incluso abandonar la fiesta cuando alguien tocó su hombro.

—Hola —dijo una chica de cabello negro.

—Hola —respondió el beta—. Lo siento, ¿te conozco?

—Te vi esta mañana, en una cafetería. Mi amigo casi golpea al tuyo —respondió la muchacha, levantando su mano—. Soy Kayleen, pero me dicen Kale.

El joven la estrechó.

—Soy Liam.

—Supongo que tu amigo te habrá contado lo que pasó —le dijo la muchacha y el beta lo afirmó—. Dile que lo lamento, a veces Tom se pone como loco. Está teniendo problemas con su novia, pero eso no lo justifica.

—De acuerdo —respondió el lobo. Tenía la mirada perdida y la chica se dio cuenta de eso.

—Y… te estoy aburriendo con mis explicaciones —comentó Kale—. Tal vez deba irme, de todos modos quiero escaparme de Tom por un rato —dijo dando la media vuelta.

No supo por qué, pero Liam la detuvo del brazo y ella volvió a girar.

—Me vendría bien tener compañía —le dijo él.

—Ya que insistes —dijo la chica y luego pensó por un momento—. ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

* * *

Stiles y Malia estuvieron bailando por un rato. La chica trató de guiarlo como hizo en México con Kira y aunque no fue perfecto, no estuvo tan mal. Ella fue por algo de beber mientras él decidió buscar a Lydia para pedirle algo.

Le dijeron que la habían visto subir a su habitación y eso es lo que hizo. Tocó la puerta dos veces antes de que ella abriera.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba? —inquirió el muchacho. Era la anfitriona de la fiesta después de todo, lo más común fuese que estuviera abajo, con todos los demás.

La pelirroja tenía su teléfono celular en la mano, le dio un vistazo y luego presionó un botón en el para después bloquearlo.

—Sólo, llamé a alguien para ver si vendría —contestó en voz baja—. No es gran cosa.

—De acuerdo… —dijo Stiles, no muy convencido.

De pronto, la joven recordó su conversación con Malia por la tarde.

—Por curiosidad, ¿le dijiste a tu novia, quien por cierto es una mujer coyote, que solías estar enamorado de mí?

Stiles tragó saliva.

—Ella… escuchó cosas y no podía mentirle —respondió él evitando el contacto visual esperó a que la banshee dijera algo más pero simplemente permaneció en silencio.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Así que?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Lydia.

—Crees que a ella le moleste que seamos amigos.

—Creo que debe estar preocupada si la dejaste en una fiesta para subir a buscarme —contestó la pelirroja, con cierto aire de broma.

—La verdad necesito ayuda —dijo señalando a su boca—. ¿Tienes una menta… goma de mascar?

Lydia levantó una ceja, para luego voltear hacia su cama.

—Tal vez haya una en mi bolso —respondió acercándose a dicho objeto sobre el colchón. Estaba tan cerca del borde que al introducir su mano y sacar una goma de mascar el bolso cayó al suelo, tirando algunas cosas.

Stiles se apresuró a ayudar a la chica. En la alfombra estaban la cartera, un lápiz labial, un pañuelo, entre otras cosas; pero entonces, el muchacho descubrió otra cosa. Era un papel arrugado, y lo habría dejado allí de no ser porque alcanzó a ver un nombre en el borde de la hoja: Kate Argent.

Desenrolló la hoja y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la segunda parte de la lista negra.

—Lydia, por qué aún conservas esto —dijo el chico.

—¿Qué cosa? —ella dejó su bolso en el suelo y se acercó. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, lo que no entendía era por qué aún la tenía. —Yo tiré esto hace semanas.

—Alguien debió ponerlas en tu bolso. O más bien tú lo hiciste inconscientemente —teorizó el humano. Le puso más atención a la lista y se dio cuenta de que era algo distinta. Además de que era la versión que se imprimió en su casa automáticamente y por lo tanto tenía los nombres de algunas personas tachadas. Había algo más. Algunos nombres habían sido subrayados con lápiz y también habían escrito signos de interrogación a un lado:

Kate Argent - 12m

Noshiko Yukimura - 5m

Joanne McLaughlin - 1m _¿?_

**Steve Grace - 1m**

Tom Hill - 1m ¿?

Brett Talbot - 1m

**Reed Schall - 250k**

**Richard Benefield - 250k**

Jack Marsland - 250k _¿?_

Joy Waldrop - 250k _¿?_

Cheryl Calix - 250k _¿?_

Jordan Parrish - 5m

—Apuesto a que sé quien escribió eso —comentó Stiles mirando a Lydia, quien estaba tan o más confundida que él.

—Son los nombres de quienes no conocemos —dijo Lydia—. Los que están subrayados —continuó diciendo—. Y que aún siguen vivos.

—¿Por qué los signos de interrogación?

—Porque no sabemos qué tipo de criatura sobrenatural son —explicó la banshee, quien se dio cuenta de ello con solo analizar los nombres.

—Aún no sabemos qué es Parrish. ¿O sí? —cuestionó Stiles. Al ver que su nombre no estaba subrayado.

—Estamos trabajando en ello. —Tal vez su nombre no estaba subrayado porque no era un desconocido para ellos.

El muchacho miró hacia el suelo y encontró otras dos hojas arrugadas. Se agachó a recogerlas y le pasó una a Lydia. Las desdoblaron y en efecto, eran las dos partes restantes de la lista. Con las mismas anotaciones.

Satomi Ito – 10m

Malia Hale – 4m

Liam Dunbar – 18m

**Meredith Walker – 1m**

Liz Moore – 1m ¿?

Patrick Clark – 1m _¿?_

Bree Leverett – 250k _¿?_

Kaitlyn Schaar – 250k _¿?_

Geneviève Cary – 250k _¿?_

Angelique Fain – 250k _¿?_

Lorilee Rohr – 250k _¿?_

Brittani Kegley - 250k _¿?_

**Sean Walcott - 250k**

**David Walcott - 250k**

**Michael Walcott - 250k**

**Christina Walcott - 250k**

Lydia Martin - 20m

Scott McCall - 25m

**Demarco Montana - 250k**

**Carrie Hudson - 500k**

Kayleen Bettcher - 250k _¿?_

Kira Yukimura - 6m

Elias Town - 250k _¿?_

Lydia observaba las tres listas de arriba abajo, como si buscara otra respuesta.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó Stiles.

—Creo que por alguna razón anoté esto. Hay que averiguar por qué.

Los dos adolescentes bajaron al primer piso con la intención de decirle al resto de sus amigos lo de los papeles. No obstante, al llegar al pie de las escaleras se llevaron una sorpresa.

Una multitud de chicos formaban una especie de círculo y en el medio se encontraban dos chicos:

Scott estaba en el suelo, pues recién lo había empujado el muchacho frente a él. Stiles rodó los ojos al verlo, pues ya se lo habían topado más temprano ese día. Era el tipo de la cafetería.

El hombre lobo se incorporó. Era de su poner que lo derribó cuando estaba desprevenido. Parecía que esta vez Scott no se detendría; se acercó al otro chico.

—¡Basta! —los detuvo Malia. Tomo al chico nuevo de la camisa y lo movió hacia atrás. En cuanto a Scott, Kira le bloqueó el paso con su mano y el chico se acercó a Stiles y Lydia.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Stiles, por sobre el sonido de la música.

—Parece ser que Liam y su amiga —dijo Scott apuntando al chico— se fueron de la fiesta a algún otro lado. Pero no sabemos dónde.

—Y aparentemente se llevaron el coche del chico —añadió Kira.

—Tenemos que ir por él —exclamó Scott, mirando a Kira. Stiles y Malia se adelantaron a encender la camioneta. Mientras el hombre lobo se despedía de su novia y Lydia—. No sé a qué haya ido Liam —le dijo a la kitsune—. Pero si este chico está enojado de todos modos tendrá problemas.

El hombre lobo alfa salió de la casa y encontró a Stiles hablando con Danielle, la chica que era amiga de Heather (uno de los primeros sacrificios del Darach), quien apuntaba hacia una dirección. Stiles regresó con él y le explicó que Danielle escuchó a Liam y la otra joven mencionar que iban al lago.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —opinó Malia.

—No lo es —aseguró Scott. Corrieron y Stiles subió en el asiento del conductor y Malia en el del copiloto, con el hombre lobo atrás.

Cuando estaba a punto de arrancar el Jeep, alguien entró en el asiento trasero.

Era Tom.

—No tengo nada en tu contra —empezó Stiles—, pero quisiste lastimar a mi mejor amigo. Así que tendrás que bajarte de aquí.

Tom colocó una mano en el asiento del copiloto y se estiró para tomar a Stiles, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo, Malia lo empujó de vuelta al asiento trasero.

—Vendrás si te mantienes calmado —ordenó la chica y el muchacho no reprochó, en cambio miró por la ventana.

El auto de Tom estaba estacionado cerca de la casa del lago de Lydia, por lo que Kale y Liam no debían andar lejos. Malia y Tom tomaron una dirección, ya que aparentemente a los otros dos trataría de ahorcarlos o algo peor si los tuviera solos.

Scott corrió inmediatamente después de que se bajó y Stiles intentó seguirle el paso, aunque eso era casi imposible. El hombre lobo se detuvo en un claro, dando tiempo a que su amigo lo alcanzara. Trató de concentrar su oído realzado para encontrarlos y después se dio cuenta de que habría sido más útil olfatear algo que le perteneciera a Liam, pero con las prisas se olvidó por completo de ello.

Iba a ir en la dirección contraria cuando escuchó un grito. Fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Stiles también lo escuchara.

Los dos muchachos llegaron hasta el origen del ruido donde una figura se movía en medio del lago, pero no lograba verse su forma exacta. Parecía que había una persona también, porque los gritos eran claramente de un hombre.

Scott estaba a punto de arrojarse al agua cuando Liam y Kale aparecieron del otro lado de los árboles.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el alfa. Estaba casi seguro de que la chica era la que estaba en el agua y Liam era quien gritaba. No por nada alguien se lleva a alguien que acaba de conocer al lago.

De inmediato se les unieron Tom y Malia, a quienes también atrajeron los gritos.

Kayleen miró a Tom, no había tiempo para pedir disculpas. Y de la nada, se arrojó al agua, completamente vestida.

Los otros cuatro corrieron al borde del lago. Un hombre luchaba por salir a la superficie mientras algo misterioso se movía bajo él. Por alguna razón, se detuvo. Kale llegó hasta el hombre e hizo que se apoyara en ella para ayudarlo a llegar a la orilla.

Tom no parecía querer moverse y Scott no sabía qué había en el agua, pero de todas formas se atrevió a entrar para ayudar a la joven con el señor. Una vez en tierra, colocaron al hombre en el suelo y lo dejaron respirar. Aún estaba con vida.

Scott volteó y miró a Stiles, él asintió y caminó hacia un lado para llamar al 911 y después a su padre. También tenía que saberlo, de lo que el chico no estaba al tanto, es que ya sabía.

Tom sujetó a Kayleen del brazo y la jaló.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! —le recriminó Tom—. Fue peligroso, no sabes que había abajo.

—Ese hombre necesitaba ayuda —respondió ella.

—Ya vámonos —dijo caminando mientras aún la tenía agarrada.

—Tom, si puedo ayudar a alguien lo haré.

—No, no lo harás. Yo tengo que cuidar de ti.

Kale apartó su mano y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos resplandecieron de color violeta y Tom volteó a los lados para ver si alguien había notado eso. Scott y Malia estaban viendo el estado del hombre y Stiles seguía hablando por teléfono.

—No soy tu hermana menor.

Tom la volteó a ver y sus ojos brillaron del mismo color, como haciendo una señal de autoridad, él no dijo nada más y siguió caminando. A la chica no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él.

Para cuando alguno de los otros tres se dio cuenta, ya se habían ido.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**El título del capítulo es por el hecho de que no conocemos a las otras personas de la Lista, aunque viéndolo bien también puede ser porque Tom y Kale son desconocidos, por ahora.**

**Kira tan linda, tratando de aprender a... bueno ya lo leyeron.**

**Derek y el Sheriff me recuerdan a Batman y el Comisionado Gordon. Las referencias a Star Wars las sugirió un amigo, pero no hay Hombres Lobo-Jedi xD.**

**Los nombres en negritas en la Lista eran de los que fallecieron, o como Meredith, que fingió su muerte y los signos "¿?" y lo subrayado se supone que lo hizo Lydia con un lápiz. Espero no haberlos confundido con todo eso, es parte importante de esta historia.**

**¿Qué creen que está atacando a la gente en el lago? ¿Qué cosa creen que son Kayleen y Tom?**

**Por cierto, Kayleen no es la chica del prólogo. Si ponen atención ya tendrán una idea de quién era ella.**

**Scott pensó mal de Liam por irse con Kayleen, pero la verdad solo estaban conversando.**

**Kale se pronuncia "Cail", o al menos según yo.**

**Sería bueno que comentaran que les gustó y que no, no les toma mucho tiempo. Nos vemos después...**


	4. Faro sobrenatural

**Lo sé! Lo sé! Dije que el sábado actualizaría, pero no pude. Lo siento por eso.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jeff Davis, si fueran míos habría más momentos Scira xD.**

**Siguen los problemas con Tom y Kayleen... Nos leemos después.**

* * *

3

FARO SOBRENATURAL

El hombre que casi se ahogaba se llamaba Douglas y tenía cuarenta y tantos años. Eso era todo lo que por el momento sabían Scott y los demás. Melissa estaba atendiéndolo y aparentemente se encontraba estable.

Afuera, Malia, Liam y Scott yacían sentados en una banca, mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones que estaba desocupada por el momento, se hallaban el Sheriff Stilinski y su hijo. Ambos tenían una plática sobre lo ocurrido, pero el chico se molestó al saber que no les había dicho nada al respecto.

Aún peor fue cuando se enteró de que Derek sí lo sabía.

—Tú fuiste a México sin mi permiso —le reprochó el Sheriff, aunque no lo decía como un regaño, si no más como una especie de justificación por no haberle avisado antes—. Dos veces —añadió.

—Ahm sí —reiteró Stiles—, pero fue para salvar a mis amigos. Las dos veces. Además me esposaste a tu escritorio la segunda vez —le recordó.

Su charla podría extenderse, y por eso, después de un rato Malia y Scott dejaron de intentar escuchar su conversación.

La chica coyote se puso de pie y giró en dirección al elevador.

—Estoy hambrienta —declaró—. Iré por algo de comer —ya había avanzado un par de metros cuando volteó por encima del hombro—. ¿Quieren algo? —le preguntó a Scott y su beta, recordando que Stiles le había dicho que era cortés preguntar en ese tipo de situaciones.

Liam negó con la cabeza sin levantarla, porque estaba pensativo. Scott respondió de igual forma y la chica coyote prosiguió con su camino. Un momento después, cuando ambos muchachos se quedaron solos, el alfa supo que era su oportunidad de hablar.

—Me diste un gran susto hace rato —dijo el mayor. Liam se enderezó en su lugar y lo volteó a ver.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el otro.

—Pensé que tú estabas en el lago, supongo que no tiene sentido ya que tus gritos son muy diferentes a los de ese pobre señor, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para diferenciarlos.

Liam hizo una media sonrisa que Scott no alcanzó a ver.

—Lo siento, es sólo que…

—Te entiendo —intervino el alfa—. La chica es linda.

Liam se puso rojo, y se tuvo que voltear para que no lo viera su amigo.

—Oh, no, no, no. No hicimos nada —dijo moviendo sus manos extendidas—. Sólo hablamos y…

—Tranquilo, te creo. Y de todos modos, no tiene nada de malo —aseguró Scott, refiriéndose a salir con una chica o inclusive besarla, no a otra cosa—. Creo que todo esto de ser lobo te distrajo de muchas cosas, en especial las chicas.

Liam recordó la vez de la fogata, donde Mason trató de convencerlo de hablarle a una de las estudiantes de primero. Aunque estaba demasiado mareado por el sonido de los tipos malos como para siquiera tratarlo.

—De todos modos no creo volver a verla, su amigo parecía enojado porque se lanzó al río a salvar al señor—dijo el joven.

—Encontrarás una forma —inquirió Scott.

El muchacho asintió en silencio.

—Supongo que por mi culpa no pudiste bailar con Kira —inmediatamente después de decirlo abrió los ojos como platos, porque eso podría darle una pista de lo que él y Kira estuvieron haciendo esos últimos días.

Lo que Liam ignoraba era que Scott ya sabía.

—Un par de canciones sí. Antes de que Tom, o al menos creo que ese es su nombre, nos interrumpiera. Sé que no debo decir esto yo, pero gracias por ayudarla con eso.

El joven beta trató de hacer cómo que no entendía, sin embargo, la mirada de Scott decía todo.

—De acuerdo, admito que le di algo de ayuda a Kira —aceptó el chico finalmente.

—Lo sé —respondió Scott con una leve risa—. No me lo imagino.

—Supongo que te dijo ella —dijo Liam.

—Sí, saber eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo —dejó salir Scott.

Liam entrecerró los ojos, pues no entendió con exactitud lo que eso último significaba.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —y entonces comprendió—. ¿Pensaste que Kira y yo…? —Liam llegó a sentirse algo extraño, quizá triste, pues lo que el otro muchacho decía implicaba que desconfiaba de él. No creía que desconfiase de Kira.

—No… no… Bueno… sí, un poco. —Liam agachó su cabeza y Scott se dio cuenta de lo que su beta estaba sintiendo—. No quise decir eso, es sólo que no me decían por qué estaban pasando tanto tiempo, porque eso no me molestaría, pero no podía entender por qué no me lo contaban. Ahora sí.

El chico estaba por ponerse de pie, pero Scott lo detuvo por el brazo y lo miró como un cachorro a una persona cuando quiere comida o algo así.

—Espera —le pidió a Liam—. Al menos déjame contarte algo.

—Está bien —aceptó el menor y volvió a sentarse. Scott lo soltó antes de que comenzara a hablar.

—Antes de ti, yo tuve un beta —empezó a contar. El chico enarcó sus cejas, pues creía que él había sido el primero en recibir la mordida de Scott—. Era el beta de Derek, en realidad, pero ellos tuvieron problemas y él tuvo que dejarlo ir por su propia seguridad. Entonces comenzó a vivir en mi casa.

Empezó a hablarle sobre Isaac. Sobre cómo cuando él se convirtió en un alfa verdadero él se volvió su beta, de forma inmediata. Sobre Stiles y Isaac, que en ocasiones le impacientaba que no lograran llevarse bien. Y luego, vino lo de Allison.

—Ella era mi novia —indicó Scott. Liam había escuchado algo sobre eso en la escuela, pero no sabía mucho—. Terminamos antes de iniciar tercero y poco después me di cuenta de que Isaac tenía sentimientos por ella.

Liam miró a su alfa y siguió escuchando.

—Supongo que no tenía que sentirme enojado con él, porque era mi amigo. Bueno, es mi amigo. Pero eso no hizo que doliera menos. Poco a poco lo fui aceptando y fue entonces que conocí a Kira —al pronunciar el nombre de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Scott amaba a Allison, es cierto. Pero Kira era diferente, algo tímida, amistosa y muy tierna. Eso hizo que él se enamorara de la joven kitsune. No le importó lo que Noshiko dijo acerca de que los zorros y los lobos no se llevan bien. Porque ellos dos habían probado que era mentira.

Después de eso, el alfa le dio una breve explicación del asunto del nogitsune. Sólo lo necesario para que pudiera entender lo demás.

—Fuimos a rescatar a Lydia, pero las cosas no salieron como pensábamos y… ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que cómo todos nosotros seguíamos con vida?

El chico asintió.

—Allison no —sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y casi coloca su cabeza entre ellos. No era el hecho de hablar de ella, porque ya había hablado de Allison en otras ocasiones, era el hecho de contárselo a otra persona, contarle la historia completa y recordar lo que pasó con Isaac.

—No tenía idea —fue lo primero que Liam le dijo. Colocó su mano en su brazo y pensó en cómo de pronto el que estaba triste era Scott y ya no él—. Gracias por contármelo. Estoy seguro que no es fácil.

El alfa se frotó los ojos y puso su mejor rostro.

—Lo es para un amigo.

Necesitaba contárselo, después de todo lo que había pasado. Además le hacía bien hablar de ellos. No sólo de Allison, sino también de Isaac, porque lo extrañaba. Y a él si podía recuperarlo algún día. Esperaba que regresara.

Liam le sonrió, como aquella vez en el campo de lacrosse cuando estaba con Mason hablando sobre Brett. Su alfa devolvió el gesto.

* * *

La fiesta había terminado y la casa de Lydia estaba casi vacía. Scott llamó a Kira para avisarle lo que ocurrió en el lago, dejando a ella y a la banshee desconcertadas. El lobo, Stiles, Malia y Liam llevaron al hombre que atacaron en el lago al hospital, mientras el padre de Stiles llegaba para ayudar.

Kira decidió quedarse a darle una mano a la pelirroja con el desastre después de la fiesta. Sabía que Scott y los demás se harían cargo.

En un punto de la noche, Lydia subió a su habitación y no bajó en un largo rato, por lo que la kitsune subió a buscarla. En efecto, la encontró sentada en el borde de su cama con tres hojas de papel alrededor.

—Terminé de recoger los vasos —anunció ella, asomándose desde la puerta.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Lydia, levantando su cabeza—. Eso debí hacerlo yo, pero me perdí con esto —comentó, levantando las hojas.

La otra joven se acercó y sin que la banshee se lo indicara, se dio cuenta de que era la Lista Negra. Lydia le explicó lo que significaban las anotaciones. Entonces, Kira se sentó a su lado y repasó las hojas de nuevo.

La pelirroja pasó sus manos por su frente y cerró los ojos, cansada de revisar las listas una y otra vez.

—Reconozco a algunos de estos —dijo Kira con seguridad, llamando la atención de la banshee, quien se incorporó y le puso atención a la kitsune, que volteo a verla—. Cuando ayudamos a proteger a la manada de Satomi, me aprendí algunos de sus nombres. No todos, pero creo que ayuda.

—Dame un segundo —dijo Lydia, yendo por un bolígrafo para después regresar junto a Kira—. ¿A quiénes reconoces?

La chica de cabello oscuro señaló el nombre de Lorilee Rohr, una de las betas más jóvenes de la manada, de apenas catorce años, con la quien Brett era particularmente protector. Luego apuntó a otros (Joy Waldrop y Kaitlyn Schaar), y Lydia escribió "mujer lobo" a un lado de los nombres.

—Eso es un avance —opinó la kitsune.

—Deberíamos hablar con Deaton, por si sabe algo más.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Kira, levantando una ceja.

—Hoy no, mañana —respondió la chica, mientras guardaba las hojas—. ¿Sabes? No tengo ganas de dormir, deberíamos ir con los demás a ver cómo están las cosas.

—Cierto —secundó la kitsune.

Lydia condujo en su auto para llevarlas al Beacon Memorial. Después de bajar del vehículo, las dos subieron a prisa hasta el tercer piso, donde Scott les había indicado que se encontraban.

Kira corrió al ver a Scott y este la abrazó para luego darle un beso rápido. En ese instante, la chica se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado, pero él insistió en que no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Aunque ya sabían parte de la historia, al estar allí Scott pudo contarles con más detalle los acontecimientos.

Stiles y su padre estaban junto con Malia y Derek, que acababa de llegar a petición del Sheriff. Los cuatro hablaban sobre el tipo de criatura que pudo haber hecho algo como eso. Parecía que cada vez se disminuían las posibilidades.

Liam decidió bajar a buscar a su padre (en realidad su padrastro, pero prefería llamarlo de la otra forma), mientras la kitsune y su novio se sentaban a conversar. Entonces, fue que Lydia se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Estaba de pie dentro de la habitación del señor, junto con Melissa McCall. Al ver a la banshee, salió del cuarto.

Era Parrish.

—Hola, Lydia —dijo él, acercándose.

—Hola, Parrish —respondió ella.

—Ya te dije que puedes decirme Jordan —comentó el agente—. No importa que esté en servicio.

—De acuerdo, Jordan —dijo ella, enfatizando en el nombre.

El hombre bajó su mirada hacia sus zapatos.

—Escucha, lamento no haber ido…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió la muchacha—. Estoy segura de que estabas muy ocupado, trabajando. —Parrish abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar—. Enserio, no hay problema —la chica estuvo pensando por un momento—. Aunque de hecho, no sé si te gustaría salir… ya sabes a otra cosa que no sea seguir buscando en el bestiario. Y sé que algún día descubriremos algo pero…

—Me gustaría —respondió Jordan—, de verdad, pero tengo mucho que hacer en la estación y…

—Ok, lo entiendo —intervino Lydia—. Descuida —dijo tratando de poner su mejor cara, eso era lo que ella hacía en esas situaciones. El ambiente se tensó súbitamente, pero la joven pelirroja fue salvada por sus amigos.

Stiles y Malia se unieron con los otros y Liam ya había regresado con ellos, por lo que Lydia se excusó de eso y se acercó también.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —le preguntó Kira a la pareja.

Malia respondió:

—Derek y el Sheriff sospechaban de algo, hace unos días encontraron dos cuerpos en el río.

—Tenían una marca de color negro en sus pieles —continuó Stiles—, como si se hubieran degradado —pudrir no era la palabra más adecuada para describirlo.

Lydia miró a Scott.

—¿Estás pensando que puede haber sido lo mismo que vimos en la casa del lago? —le preguntó la banshee al alfa.

—Sí, es posible.

—¿Pero qué rayos podría ser eso? —exclamó Stiles, mirando especialmente a los que estuvieron en el lago—. Acaso fue un hombre tiburón, ¿existe la posibilidad? —preguntó con ironía.

—En realidad, en Hawaii hay un mito sobre un hombre que se transforma en tiburón —comentó Lydia. Stiles enarcó sus cejas y la miró fijamente—. Sólo decía.

—Cómo sea —inició Stiles—. Creo que Liam debería llamarle a su amiga —sugirió el muchacho. Después de todo, los dos chicos habían intercambiado sus números durante su estancia en el lago.

Los demás observaron al joven beta con atención y él agachó su cabeza. Creyó que todos vieron una actitud de chico malo que se escapa con la primera chica que conoce, aunque la verdad nadie pensaba en eso.

—Puede que ella haya visto algo —insistió su alfa—. ¿Cuál era su nombre? De nuevo.

—Kayleen —respondió Liam con seguridad—. Kayleen Bettcher —la joven le había dicho su nombre completo en el rato que estuvieron en el bosque.

—¿Por qué siento que conozco ese nombre? —preguntó Kira. A su novio también se le hizo conocido.

Stiles le respondió:

—Porque es uno de los nombres de la Lista Negra.

Liam abrió su boca de sorpresa. Scott dejó salir una exhalación.

—¿Cómo se llama su amigo? —repitió Stiles.

—Tom —contestó Scott—. Es lo único que sé.

—Tom Hill —intervino Lydia, sacando las dos listas con sus nombres.

El beta se llevó su mano a la cabeza y la sacudió de un lado a otro

—¿Acaso todas las personas que se acercan a nosotros son algo sobrenatural?

Stiles no pudo evitar en pensar que cuando su mejor amigo se convirtió en hombre lobo, bueno, después de eso todas las personas que se acercaban a ellos tenían que ver con lo sobrenatural. Allison y su familia. Derek. Lydia. Kira. Malia. Y la lista podía seguir.

Ya no le sorprendía.

—Llevo preguntándome eso por dos años —comentó Stiles—. Empiezo a creer que nosotros somos el faro que atrae a lo sobrenatural y no el Nemeton.

Después de eso, las preguntas sobre qué tipo de criatura eran Tom y Kale comenzaron a llover. Finalmente, decidieron dejar el tema por la paz, al menos por el resto de la noche. Eran demasiados descubrimientos para soportarlos.

En ese momento, la mamá de Scott y el padre de Stiles se acercaron al grupo. Derek venía detrás, con los brazos cruzados.

—Es de suponer que ya están involucrados en esto también, ¿verdad? —preguntó el Sheriff, algunos asintieron en silencio—. Como no hay nada que hacer por ahora sólo les pido una cosa, nunca vayan solos al río o al lago. Si tienen que hacerlo háganlo acompañados —con el paso de los meses el Sheriff aprendió a que no debía decirles que no hicieran algo que al final terminarían haciendo, por ello decidió darles un consejo que si obedecerían.

—No sabemos que pueda haber allí abajo —añadió Derek.

—Deberían ir a descansar —sugirió Melissa, con su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Él asintió.

—Yo me quedaré aquí hoy, por si pasa algo —dijo el primo de Malia.

Kira y Lydia intercambiaron miradas.

—Nosotras vendremos después de ir con Deaton.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo y los chicos bajaron a buscar a Liam para luego ir a sus hogares.

Cuando sólo los adultos quedaron, Derek fue a sentarse en la banca y Melissa volvió a sus labores. Fue entonces que el Sheriff Stilinski le hizo una seña a Parrish para que se acercara.

El agente así lo hizo.

El hombre mayor lo observaba como si se estuviera conteniendo de decir algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Jordan a su superior.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Lydia?

Parrish abrió sus ojos aún más.

—¿D-de qué habla, señor? —El Sheriff inclinó su cabeza como cuando hablaba con Stiles y este le mentía.

—Dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo —dijo el hombre—. Sabes que no es verdad.

El agente comenzó a sentir como si estuviera en un interrogatorio.

—Es solo que… usted sabe… no creí sentirme cómodo en una fiesta de adolescentes.

—Aún eres joven, Parrish, eso no durará por mucho. Deberías aceptar la próxima vez. Además, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras?

Jordan se quedó en silencio por un momento. Tenía que admitir que eso sí era verdad. Y si no se equivocaba Lydia le estaba dando las señales. Cuando se reunían para seguir investigando en el bestiario intercambiaban miradas muy… bueno, no eran las miradas típicas entre amigos.

—Tiene razón —le respondió al Sheriff—. Pero yo soy un hombre de la ley, y bueno, Lydia es menor de edad…

—No realmente —intervino el padre de Stiles—. Lydia cumplió dieciocho años hace unos meses.

—¡¿Cómo dice?! —gritó Jordan, obviamente sorprendido. Algunas personas en el pasillo incluso voltearon a ver hacia donde los dos hombres se hallaban.

El agente sabía que Lydia había cumplido hace un tiempo, inclusive le había dicho que le debía un regalo; aunque no se molestó en preguntarle su edad. Supuso que acababa de cumplir diecisiete.

—Lydia es mayor de edad —repitió el hombre—. Tomate un día de esta semana e invítala a salir, no creo que te diga que no —sugirió el hombre.

—Pero, qué hay de todo el trabajo. Ahora mismo tenemos un caso —comentó Parrish.

—En esta ciudad siempre hay un caso —opinó él—. Hablo enserio, el día que prefieras. Invítala a salir, o más bien acepta, porque parece que ella ya lo ha intentado, sólo avísame.

—Gracias, Sheriff.

* * *

Ya había entrado la tarde el día viernes. La mayoría de la Manada se había reunido en el loft de Derek, excepto las dos chicas que habían ido con el Doctor Deaton. Parecía que había una especie de discusión. Stiles, Derek y Malia intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir? —preguntó Liam. Se sentía como un niño pequeño, a pesar de que de hecho era menor que el resto de sus compañeros allí presentes—. Yo fui el que le preguntó a Kale donde viven.

—Porque no sabemos qué cosa sea Tom, y si te ve se te irá encima.

—A ti también —comentó el beta.

—Bueno sí… pero yo… no quiero sonar como un completo idiota pero yo soy un alfa.

Liam se cruzó de brazos.

—Creí que confiabas en mí —dijo dándole la espalda.

—Confió en ti, pero no quiero que Tom te lastime.

El lobo más joven siguió callado.

Scott dejó salir un suspiro y volteó a ver a Derek, como esperando un consejo. Sin embargo él sólo se encogió de hombros. Todos esperaban que Scott pudiera manejar la situación por él mismo. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una solución.

—A ver… escucha… —tocó al chico en el hombro y lo hizo girar de nuevo—. Vendrás con nosotros pero te mantendrás alejado de la conversación, si todo va bien te haré una señal y llegarás con nosotros.

Liam asintió. Eso le parecía bien, de hecho entendía la preocupación de Scott por él. No le venía mal que alguien además de sus padres lo cuidara. Y aunque sabía que él era su alfa, presentía que también se preocupaba porque era su amigo.

Kayleen le había dicho por teléfono que ella y Tom vivían temporalmente en un edificio departamental en la parte oeste de Beacon Hills y él le había dicho que iría a visitarla ese día.

Stiles condujo su jeep siguiendo las indicaciones de Liam. Estas los llevaron a un edificio de unos cuatro pisos, que tenía un estacionamiento grande bajo la primera planta.

Al bajar del vehículo, se encontraron con Kale. Ella estaba sentada al pie de las escaleras que dan al primer piso. Al verlos a todos se sintió intimidada un poco, hasta que vio a Liam salir del asiento trasero, después de Derek.

Él se adelantó y corrió a alcanzarla.

—¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? —preguntó la joven—. Pensé que sólo vendrías tú.

Liam se sintió un poco culpable por eso.

—Hola, Kayleen —dijo Scott, acercándose a ellos dos—. Sólo veníamos a hablar con Tom.

La chica tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué? Si buscas una disculpa por lo del otro día —empezó a decir—. No creo que Tom te la dé.

—Kayleen, sabes lo que es esto —dijo él sacando un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era una de las copias de la lista negra, sólo que sin alteraciones hechas por una banshee.

Ella la tomó y se quedó fría cuando leyó su nombre.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —exclamó ella con miedo, dando unos pasos hacia atrás—. Oh, no… —dijo horrorizada, pasando su mirada de Scott a Derek, detrás de él. Son asesinos a sueldo —dijo finalmente—. Pero no puede ser —movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras caminaba hacia atrás más rápido, Scott y Liam comenzaron a avanzar, confundidos por las suposiciones de la muchacha—. Tom me dijo que se había terminado. Por eso decidió venir.

Eso le dejó en claro a Scott que ellos si estaban al tanto de por qué estar en la lista, es decir, no como Parrish, que no sabía que él era algo sobrenatural.

—No, Kale —susurró Liam.

—Eso explica porque un chico lindo me hablaría así porque sí —Kayleen creía que la llamada de Liam era una trampa.

—No somos asesinos —repitió el joven beta—. Espera, ¿dijiste lindo? —el joven sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse.

—Está bien —dijo Scott, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven. De pronto se sintió calmada, algo le decía que ellos no tratarían de dañarla—. Somos como tú —el alfa parpadeó y sus ojos brillaron de color rojo durante un segundo.

—Eres un lobo —exclamó Kayleen, y luego su mirada pasó a Liam. Él hizo lo mismo que su amigo, y sus ojos resplandecieron de amarillo—. ¿Todos ustedes? —preguntó, mirando a los demás.

—No exactamente —respondió Malia.

—Kayleen, escucha —le habló Scott y la chica regresó su atención a él—. Sólo queremos hablar con Tom, y ver si sabe algo de lo que ocurrió en el lago. ¿Sabes algo tú?

La chica miró a los lados, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo que no debía.

—No creo que sea bueno decirlo, tal vez deban hablar con él y convencerlo.

—De acuerdo.

—Yo, probablemente deba quedarme aquí.

El resto de la manada se acercó con Scott.

—Alguien debería quedarse aquí.

—¿Malia? —ofreció Stiles. Porque era la única chica además de obviamente Kale.

—¿Por qué no Liam? —preguntó la chica coyote.

—Porque si Tom nos ve sin Liam, pensará que está con Kayleen y probablemente se moleste. Aunque si lo ve en su casa, también podría molestarse… —respondió Stiles, hablando muy rápido como para que los demás lo entendieran bien—. ¿Podrías quedarte?

—Sí —respondió Malia.

—¿Cuál es el número de su departamento? —le preguntó Stiles a Kayleen, que había regresado a sentarse en las escaleras.

—3F —contestó ella.

Los cuatro muchachos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, dejando a Malia con Kayleen. Esperando que Tom no se pusiera demasiado violento al verlos. Aunque algo les decía que eso iba a ser inevitable.

* * *

Kira y Lydia permanecían de pie frente a una de las mesas de la Clínica Animal. Alan Deaton tenía los brazos apoyados en la misma, mientras revisaba las hojas que las chicas le habían llevado.

Los nombres de Elias Town, Jack Marsland y Brittani Kegley ahora también tenían hombre/mujer lobo a un lado. El veterinario además también sabía que Patrick Clark era un Wendigo, que ahora estaba encarcelado en Eichen House. El resto de los nombres eran desconocidos, al menos hasta que Scott averiguara qué tipo de criatura eran Kale y Tom.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Lydia antes de irse.

—Esperen —pidió Deaton, mientras le daba a Lydia un pequeño paquete. La banshee lo sostuvo y sintió algo suave en su interior—. Es ceniza de montaña, dénsela a Stiles —explicó el hombre, pues de todos los miembros de la manada, el humano parecía ser quien mejor sabía usarla—. Ya que no saben qué es lo que hay en el lago, esto podría ayudarles.

—Entendido —dijo Kira.

Las dos se despidieron y caminaron devuelta al auto.

En cuestión de minutos ya se encontraban subiendo el elevador del hospital, para ver si había noticias sobre el hombre. Afuera de la habitación se encontraron con Parrish, quien debía estar haciendo guardia o algo por el estilo.

—Hola —saludó él.

—Hola, ¿hay novedades?

—Bueno, despertó hace unas horas —explicó Jordan, señalando hacia la habitación—. Llamó a alguien pero después volvió a acostarse, no ha despertado desde entonces. La Sra. McCall dice que está algo débil.

—¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó Lydia. El agente miró a ambos lados del pasillo, el resto de los trabajadores estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

—No sé si deba.

—Lydia puede escuchar a las personas mientras duermen —mencionó Kira—. Eso creo —La joven banshee hizo una media sonrisa y luego volteó a ver a Jordan.

—De acuerdo, entren —dijo él abriendo la puerta. Los tres ingresaron y Parrish cerró las cortinas del cuarto.

La pelirroja se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y se concentró.

Por su parte, Kira comenzó a revisar la habitación con la vista. Su atención se detuvo en una chaqueta de cuero que el hombre debió usar antes de llegar al hospital.

—Ya revisamos, no encontramos otra cosa salvo su identificación. Dice que es originario de San Francisco.

A la joven kitsune no le importó mucho eso, y siguió revisando la chaqueta. Encontró un bolsillo interior, cerca de donde va el corazón si la llevas puesta. Buscó en su interior y se topó con un objeto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo a Lydia, quien estaba escuchando atentamente al hombre.

—Está susurrando —respondió ella—. Bettcher, Hill y Moore. Son los apellidos de Kayleen y Tom. Con quienes están Scott y Stiles.

Entonces, el comunicador de Parrish comenzó a sonar.

—_Parrish, ¿el Sheriff está contigo?_

—No, dijo que iría a almorzar. ¿Qué pasa?

—_Encontramos el auto del señor Douglas_ —respondió el otro agente.

—Cuando lo pueda contactar le aviso.

—_Trata de hacerlo lo más pronto posible _—comentó del otro lado con urgencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

—_Hallamos armas en el maletero._

Jordan estaba confundido por el mensaje. Finalizó la comunicación y se volteó para ver a las dos muchachas.

Lydia se levantó y se dio cuenta de que Kira tenía algo en la mano. Era una cosa pequeña y metálica. Una bala.

—Es de plata —informó la muchacha.

—Cazadores —murmuró Lydia. El ambiente se tensó de pronto. No era buena señal.

—Creí que el señor Argent los mantendría alejados de Beacon Hills.

—Es porque no son los Calavera —respondió la kitsune, pasándole el objeto a su amiga. Tenía grabada una figura en su costado. Un ancla—. Deben ser otro grupo.

—Debió llamarlos a ellos —dijo Parrish, colocando una mano en su frente.

—Están tras Kayleen y su amigo. Y aparentemente alguien más —explicó la banshee.

—Pero la Lista Negra acabó, ¿no?

—No creo que estas personas estén tras ellos por el dinero —opinó Lydia.

—Los cazadores a veces atacan a las personas como nosotros sin preguntar antes —comentó la kitsune, recordando cosas que su novio le había dicho antes. Como sobre Gerard o la misma Kate Argent.

—Tengo que avisarle al Sheriff —exclamó Parrish, saliendo antes de que las chicas pudieran decir algo. Aunque por una parte fue bueno, pues Lydia pensó que Parrish las habría detenido al decir lo siguiente:

—Kira, ¿trajiste tu katana? —le preguntó, porque no estaba segura.

—Ah, sí —contestó la otra. Recordaba haberla colocado en el asiento trasero del auto de Lydia antes de salir de casa. Sólo por si acaso.

—Porque vamos a necesitarla. Tenemos que ir por nuestros amigos.

* * *

**¡Cazadores! Otra vez no, jajaja.**

**El título del capítulo es por lo que dijo Stiles en el hospital. Ah, por cierto, lo del hombre tiburón si es una leyenda Hawaiana, si les llama la antención busquen la leyenda de Nanaue (me parece que así se escribe), pero no, eso no tiene que ver con lo que hay en el lago, sólo era una broma como cuando Stiles dijo que Liam era un hombre chita.**

**Liam y Scott son tan... no sé, me gustan las relaciones tipo hermano mayor-hermano menor.**

**Le estaba diciendo a un amigo que a Tom no sé por qué lo imagino como Mike Montgomery/Cody Christian (si ven PLL sabrán de qué hablo), pero hasta ahora no he visto una actriz que me haga pensar en Kayleen.**

**Bueno, no sé pero quería aclarar que yo soy un chico, por si se lo estaban preguntando... O tal vez no xD.**

**Bueno, espero no haberlos enredado con todo lo que pasó en este capítulo, prometo que en el siguiente sabremos qué cosa son los seres de ojos violeta. Díganme qué les pareció en los comentarios, no es muy tardado hacerlo. Hasta luego (tal vez el jueves, pero no prometo nada)**


	5. Ojos violetas

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jeff Davis y MTV.**

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Por fin sabremos qué cosa son Kale y Tom. Espero que no sea tan raro como me parece. Ah... pues sin algo más que decir... nos leemos después.**

* * *

4

OJOS VIOLETAS

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que los muchachos subieron a buscar a Tom. Malia permanecía sentada en el último escalón, mientras observaba a Kayleen caminar de un lado para otro frente a ella. Estaba comenzando a desesperarla, y olía su nerviosismo desde donde ella se encontraba.

De vez en cuando, prestaba atención a los sonidos que provenían de arriba. Pero nada era más extraño de lo común. Además de que el ruido del elevador la distraía un poco.

Kayleen se giró cómo si fuese a preguntarle algo pero se detuvo. Después repitió esa acción.

—¿Puedes escuchar a largas distancias? —le preguntó Kayleen a Malia, no sabía muchas cosas sobre los hombres lobo, pero le habían dicho que tenían un oído realzado—. Quiero decir, ¿eres una mujer lobo?

—Mujer coyote —respondió la otra muchacha—. Pero funciona casi igual, así que, sí. Puedo hacer eso.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿Así que? —la joven inclinó su cabeza, en duda. Malia la miró por un momento sin entender por qué hacía eso.

—¿Qué? —dijo la coyote finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué está pasando con ellos?

—Ah —exclamó Malia—. Bueno, están demasiado lejos para que entienda de qué hablan, pero si estuviesen peleando ya lo sabría.

Eso último fue entre tranquilizante y preocupante para Kayleen. Esperaba que Tom no fuera lo suficientemente impulsivo como para irse contra unos cuantos lobos, que por lo menos eran dos, según sabía ella.

De pronto, la chica coyote se enderezó. Algo llamó su atención, por lo que se paró y volteó hacia ambos lados. La otra joven se acercó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Escuché algo —contestó ella.

De pronto, un objeto cruzó el aire. Malia actuó rápido y empujó a Kayleen hacia un lado, gritando una advertencia de "agáchate".

Las dos chicas se movieron hacia un lado. Un cuchillo impactó contra la pared cerca de las escaleras y cayó al suelo. Otra de esas armas se dirigía hacia ellas, por lo que comenzaron a avanzar casi arrastrándose por el piso de concreto.

—Allí atrás —señaló Malia a uno de los automóviles estacionados. Se puso de pie y corrió con Kayleen tras ella, hasta que estuvieron a salvo detrás de un vehículo. Permanecieron agachadas y pasaron unos cuantos segundos. El ataque parecía haber concluido.

—Creo que es seguro —susurró Kayleen, caminando hacia el lado izquierdo del auto para salir al exterior.

La mujer coyote la siguió y se puso a su lado.

—No estén tan seguras —dijo un hombre. Tenía una ballesta en la mano y apuntaba hacia Kayleen. Parecía mayor de veinte años, con cabello rubio oscuro recortado.

Al otro lado estaba de pie otro cazador de cabello castaño y que aparentaba poco más de treinta años, él llevaba un cuchillo en cada mano y posiblemente más escondidos en su chaqueta.

—Escucha, cariño —comenzó el otro tipo, dirigiéndose a Malia de una forma que a ella no le agradó—. Tú pareces ser una adolescente común —que equivocado estaba—, y nosotros sólo la queremos a ella y a su amigo —dijo apuntando con cuchillo en mano a Kayleen—. Así que, puedes hacerte a un lado o unirte a ellas.

El otro hombre volteó a verlo.

—Cole, no podemos hacer eso —le susurró—. Nuestro lema es…

—Lo sé, lo sé —intervino el castaño—. "Cazamos a aquellos que no son humanos". Pero podemos hacer una excepción —exclamó, mirando a la chica coyote.

—¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Kayleen—. Nosotros somos humanos.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Cole y de nuevo, observó a Malia—. Tú decides…

La muchacha permaneció dudosa. Un par de meses atrás, de haberle preguntado eso, no habría dudado y hubiese escapado, por su instinto de coyote y abandonado a quien fuera que estuviera a su lado, excepto a Stiles, obviamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que no lo reflejara ante todos, sí había cambiado y por eso no dejaría a Kayleen sola.

Al ver que Malia no se movió ni un centímetro, el tipo de los cuchillos levantó su mano.

—Como quieras…

De la nada, un ruido chirriante inundó el estacionamiento. Las cuatro personas dirigieron su atención hacia la fuente de ello.

Un auto de color azul marino apareció al fondo y cruzó con velocidad el lugar semi vació. En su interior, iban Lydia Martin, conduciendo y Kira Yukimura, como copiloto. El vehículo derrapó al dar vuelta hacia la izquierda y tomó por sorpresa a los hombres. El auto continuó avanzando. Los cazadores no parecían moverse de su lugar. Lydia cerró los ojos mientras seguía manejando.

El cazador rubio se lanzó hacia atrás, mientras que el otro recibió un impacto leve, ya que la banshee desaceleró en el último momento. Pero aun así, Cole rodó por el suelo y cayó un par de metros al frente.

Lydia bajó del auto seguida por Kira.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó la pelirroja, mirando a Malia y Kayleen—. Díganme que no lo maté —añadió, consternada.

—No lo creo —dijo Malia con indiferencia mientras alzaba su cabeza para ver al hombre en el suelo.

El cazador castaño se puso de pie con dificultad. Alzó un brazo y apuntó con él hacia Kayleen. Lanzó el arma, sin embargo, Kira estaba alerta y logró desviarla con su katana. La kitsune caminó hacia él junto con Kayleen.

La más joven se lanzó encima, derrumbando al hombre en el piso para luego sujetarlo de su camisa.

—Ya basta, los superamos en número —amenazó la muchacha, quien estaba a punto de golpear al cazador.

—No creo que eso piense tu amigo —respondió el hombre. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron más y su boca se abrió con expresión de horror.

—Oh, Dios. ¡Tom! —exclamó, liberando al hombre para correr directamente hacia las escaleras. El resto de las muchachas caminaron detrás de ella.

El cazador rubio y su compañero se alejaron aprovechando la distracción. A las chicas realmente no les importó mucho eso.

—¿Por qué no respondiste mi llamada? —le preguntó la banshee a Malia mientras subían.

La chica coyote palpó sus bolsillos hasta darse cuenta de que no traía su teléfono.

—Debo haberlo dejado en la camioneta de Stiles —contestó ella. Lydia rodó los ojos. La pelirroja supuso que sus otros amigos habrían puesto sus móviles en silencio.

—Al menos están bien —añadió Kira, quien aún llevaba su katana en mano.

Pero Kayleen no pensaba lo mismo, por eso prácticamente estaba corriendo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al tercer piso, aceleró el paso hasta llegar al apartamento 3F. La puerta estaba abierta y se alcanzaban a ver restos de humo en el lugar. Scott salió del cuarto agitando los brazos para disipar el gas, con sus tres amigos después.

—¡¿D-dónde está?! —preguntó la joven con exaltación. Estaba respirando agitadamente, parte por correr rápido y parte porque tenía miedo.

Scott miró a Derek y este negó con la cabeza.

—Nos atacaron por sorpresa. Se lo llevaron.

* * *

Stiles tenía a su padre en el teléfono. Le explicó a medias el asunto con Kale y Tom. Omitiendo el hecho de que ellos estaban en la Lista Negra y por ende, que eran criaturas sobrenaturales. La policía tenía al hombre del hospital bajo custodia y lo estaban interrogando. El muchacho colgó el teléfono y se sentó en un sofá.

Aún estaban en el departamento de Kale.

Resultó que los chicos no tuvieron mucho tiempo hablando con Tom, realmente, ya que primero tuvieron que insistir para que los dejara entrar y una vez que lo lograron, él se preocupó por Kayleen, hasta que le explicaron lo mismo que a ella. Entonces, cuando las cosas comenzaban a estar bien, una bomba de gas llegó desde la ventana. Derek y Scott trataron de enfrentar a los tipos, pero no pudieron ni verlos.

Kayleen ahora estaba sentada en otro mueble, de dos plazas. A su lado, Liam tenía su mano apoyada en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla. Ella tenía su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

—¿Entonces, no los habías visto antes? —le preguntó Scott una vez más, Lydia le había mostrado la bala con el ancla grabada a un lado, mientras la seguía observando.

—N-no —respondió la joven, con voz entrecortada. Tom estaba en problemas, ella no podía quedarse allí sentada sin hacer nada.

—¿Pero si te habías topado con cazadores antes? —cuestionó Derek.

—Algunas veces —contestó en voz baja—. Pero una vez que se daban cuenta de que no éramos problema nos dejaban en paz.

—Pues estos no —intervino Malia, que se había acomodado en el borde del sofá donde estaba Stiles.

—Reconociste la Lista Negra. ¿Entonces sabías del Benefactor? —inquirió el alfa. Kayleen asintió—. ¿Alguna vez te atacaron a ti o a Tom? —necesitaban más detalles si querían ayudarla.

La muchacha movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero Scott se dio cuenta de que no le estaba respondiendo, sólo lo hacía porque se estaba alterando.

—Kale —susurró Liam, aún a su lado.

—Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarlo —dijo poniéndose súbitamente de pie—. No puedo explicarles nada ahora, mientras a Tom le pueden estar haciendo quien sabe qué cosas —dijo corriendo hacia la puerta.

—Espera… —la detuvo Derek—. ¿Siquiera sabes por dónde empezar a buscarlo?

La muchacha detuvo su caminar y observó al hombre lobo. Él tenía razón. No sabía por dónde iniciar y además, ¿qué iba a hacer ella con un grupo entero de cazadores? Sólo terminaría empeorando las cosas y haciendo que la atraparan a ella también.

Liam se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Tocó su brazo con gentileza y sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

—Nosotros podemos ayudarte —ofreció el beta y luego, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debiera, se giró hacia Scott—. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto —aseguró el alfa, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa—. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Liam le hizo un gesto afirmativo a su nueva amiga.

—De acuerdo —aceptó la chica finalmente.

Stiles se acercó a su amigo.

—Yo probablemente deba ir con mi padre. Para decirle lo que sabemos. Podríamos necesitar ayuda de la policía si son demasiados. Además no está Argent para darnos respaldo y Braeden si mal no recuerdo sigue fuera de la ciudad.

Derek asintió ante eso último.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Malia, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

—No es que no quiera que lo hagas, pero si es todo un grupo de cazadores es posible que necesitemos de tu ayuda —intervino Scott. Stiles asintió, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. La chica coyote gruñó y después besó a su novio en los labios para luego volver a su asiento.

El muchacho caminó hacia la salida, con Derek acompañándolo solo en caso de que hubiese algún cazador afuera para luego regresar.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber a dónde fueron? —inquirió Kayleen.

—Necesitaremos algo que sea de Tom. Alguna playera… camisa…

—Menos ropa interior —interrumpió Malia, recibiendo una mirada de Kira y Lydia—. ¿Qué? Stiles casi me hace olfatear su ropa interior cuando se perdieron en México —explicó la chica apuntando a Scott. Él alfa no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado por eso.

Kayleen caminó hacia la habitación de Tom y buscó algo debajo de su almohada, suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que el objeto que quería aún seguía allí y después regresó con lo que encontró a la sala.

—¿Una bufanda? —preguntó Liam.

—No es sólo una bufanda —contestó Kale. Era de color café y parecía como si estuviera hecha de piel—. Luego les explico.

Le pasó la prenda a Scott, quien aspiró fuertemente y luego se la dio a Malia, quien repitió el proceso. Liam aún seguía en entrenamiento para rastrear mediante el olor, por lo que solo ellos dos lo hicieron.

—Creo que ya lo tengo —indicó el alfa.

—Aguarden —dijo Lydia—. Nosotros somos siete, y en mi auto solo caben cinco personas. Al menos que Scott ponga a Kira en sus piernas y que Liam sostenga a Kayleen.

Ambos hombres lobo miraron a la chica pelirroja con gesto de "no acabas de decir eso". A lo que la banshee simplemente retiró su comentario.

—El auto de Tom está en el estacionamiento —ofreció Kayleen, quien ignoró lo último dicho. Una parte de ella no le molestaba la idea, pero tenía que concentrarse en su amigo.

—Yo conduzco —dijo Derek, entrando al departamento.

Así lo hicieron. Lydia manejó su automóvil con Malia y Kira como pasajeros ya que Kayleen insisitió en que ella quería ir con Liam en el otro vehículo, pues era a quien le tenía más confianza de todos ellos, Scott también fue en el auto con Derek.

Scott y Malia comenzaron a rastrear el aroma de Tom. Por suerte no se confundieron. El alfa asomó su cabeza para captar mejor el olor, sin embargo se sentía como un cachorro, por lo que metió su cabeza al interior y desde allí continuó.

Conforme avanzaban, Kira se dio cuenta de algo

—¿No es este el camino a…? —empezó a decirle a Lydia.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Hacia el lago.

Scott pareció darse cuenta de ello, ya que desde el otro auto les hizo una señal a las muchachas. A Kale eso le pareció extraño, era una extraña coincidencia, es decir, si los cazadores realmente sabían qué eran ella y Tom, no era buena idea estar cerca del lago.

Los dos vehículos se desviaron un poco para aparcar en la casa del lago.

Las siete personas se reunieron afuera de los autos.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Kayleen.

Malia se concentró para luego apuntar hacia su izquierda, en dirección al bosque. El resto de los chicos la siguieron a ella y a Scott. Mientras iban caminando Kira se dio cuenta de algo que Lydia llevaba en la mano.

—¿Un bate? —le preguntó con ironía al ver el objeto de color plateado.

—¿Qué? Ellos tienen garras, tú tienes un sable. Por lo menos un bate ayuda—. Kira rió por lo bajo—. No le digas a Stiles —susurró para que nadie más la escuchara, aunque era obvio que alguien más se daría cuenta tarde o temprano.

Un par de minutos después escucharon ruidos. Scott les hizo una señal a los demás y se ocultaron detrás de unos árboles y arbustos. La orilla del lago estaba a unos metros de distancia y allí se encontraban a quienes buscaban. Eran tal vez once cazadores. Tom yacía atado a un tronco, con los brazos detrás de su espalda y se veía cansado.

Kayleen asomó su cabeza para ver a su amigo. Tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar de lo que veía. Tom tenía el labio ensangrentado, producto de un golpe en la mandíbula. Su cabello estaba desordenado. El chico miraba hacia abajo, lucía débil. Sabía que bajo su playera habría más moretones, o peor. La chica casi sale corriendo, pero Scott pareció seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, y la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

La noche no tardaría en llegar, y sería más difícil combatir en la oscuridad. Además el lago estaba demasiado cerca como para no preocuparse también por lo que estuviera habitándolo.

Un cazador de cabello negro se acercó a Tom. Su nombre era Caine.

—Voy a decirlo otra vez, ¿dónde está tu otra amiga? —parecía tener cierta autoridad sobre los demás, por lo que era posible que fuera el líder. Algunas cosas de él le recordaron a Scott a Argent, la edad era más o menos la misma. Aunque claro, Argent hace mucho que había cambiado su comportamiento.

El muchacho permanecía con su cabeza gacha, sin embargo, eso solo molestó al hombre. Él lo sujetó de la barbilla y lo alzó, provocando que golpeara la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el tronco.

—No sé dónde está —respondió el muchacho. Escondido entre los árboles, Scott, al igual que los otros lobos, se dio cuenta de que no mentía con eso—. Y si lo supiera no te lo diría.

Caine tomó a Tom del cabello y jaló con algo de fuerza, obligándolo a verlo directamente. El chico reprimió un quejido.

—Ella mató a uno de los nuestros. Si no lo hubiera hecho nosotros no habríamos venido hasta aquí por ti.

—No sé de qué hablan. —De nuevo, decía la verdad.

Aún escondido, Liam se aproximó a Kale y le dijo algo en voz baja:

—¿Está hablando de ti?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sabía que hablaba de otra de sus amigas. Liz Moore. Habían perdido contacto con ella meses atrás y era la razón por la cual Tom se atrevió a ir a Beacon Hills, donde se suponía ella debería estar.

—Como quieras —le dijo el cazador a su víctima, a la vez que sacaba un cuchillo y se lo mostraba. Con un rápido movimiento, provocó un corte en la mejilla derecha del muchacho. Luego repitió la acción en el lado contrario.

Tom hizo una mueca y parpadeó. Al abrir los ojos estos brillaban con su color característico.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —le advirtió el hombre. Le hizo un gesto a otro de sus amigos y este le pasó una lámpara. La encendió y apuntó hacia los ojos de Tom. Él parpadeó varias veces. Sus ojos recuperaron su color natural, pero se sentía mareado.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Malia.

—Las luces muy brillantes no nos dejan ver bien. Quiero decir, no ver nada. —A todas las personas se les puede nublar la vista con ver al sol directamente, pero ellos se quedaban prácticamente ciegos por un tiempo si veían una luz así.

Caine le dio un golpe a Tom una vez más, esta vez en el abdomen. Kayleen reprimió otro grito. Scott se estaba preparando para atacar en cualquier momento.

—¡Última oportunidad! —exclamó el cazador. El prisionero continuó callado—. Así lo quisiste —susurró el hombre. Levantó el brazo con el cuchillo. Estaba por clavarlo en el estómago de Tom, cuando alguien lo derribó.

Scott McCall había dado un gran salto para detenerlo y ahora lo tenía contra el suelo. Se había transformado en hombre lobo.

Esa fue la señal para los demás.

Malia y Derek se lanzaron contra los cazadores que ya se habían dado cuenta del ataque. Kira se dirigió hacia Scott para cubrirle la espalda de los demás enemigos.

—¡Lydia! —la llamó el alfa—. Libera a Tom.

Ella se apresuró a correr, pero un hombre (Cole, a quien había arrollado más temprano ese día) se interpuso en su camino. Kayleen lanzó un puñetazo contra él y lo alejó de la banshee.

—Nosotros te cubrimos. Ve —aseguró Liam.

La chica pelirroja llegó hasta donde estaba Tom, dejó el bate en el suelo y se dispuso a revisar detrás de la espalda del chico, tratando de desanudar las cuerdas, pero estaban demasiado apretadas, además de que rodeaban el tronco del árbol.

—¿K-kale? —preguntó el muchacho. Aún estaba ciego por los efectos de la luz, pero pensó que se trataba de su amiga.

—No —le contestó Lydia.

—¿Entonces quién eres? —cuestionó él.

—Soy alguien que está arriesgando su vida para salvar a un extraño —respondió la banshee. Volteó hacia el suelo, y halló el cuchillo que Caine había usado para herir a Tom. Se movió con velocidad para tomarlo, pero entonces, alguien detuvo su mano. Otro cazador.

La banshee no pensaba gritar esta vez. Tomó el bate de aluminio en el suelo con su mano libre y lo descargó contra la nuca de su atacante. Scott alcanzó a ver eso último, y aunque no era el momento indicado, le causó gracia. ¡Lydia Martin derribando a un cazador! No lo creería de haberlo escuchado un año atrás.

Ella recuperó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar las cuerdas. Luego de unos segundos de seguir con eso, finalmente cedieron.

Caine seguía luchando contra Scott. El cazador recogió una lanza en el suelo, que era su arma preferida. Descargó un golpe hacia el lobo, quien lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado a tiempo. Repitió la acción del otro lado y de nuevo el muchacho evadió el ataque.

El alfa rasguñó al hombre en el pecho y lo empujó contra un árbol. Luego lanzó otro golpe contra su barbilla que lo dejó desorientado.

Uno de los compañeros de Caine trató de ir en su ayuda, pero Scott rápidamente lo apartó de su camino y lo dejó inconsciente.

A su lado, Derek combatía con dos al mismo tiempo. También había dejado a otro fuera de combate un momento antes. Los dos cazadores trataban de lastimarlo, uno con cuchillos y el otro tenía una pistola. El lobo detuvo al de la pistola por el brazo y se lo dobló, apretó con fuerza hasta que el hombre soltó el arma y luego se volvió contra el del cuchillo.

Malia y Kira tenían sus propios problemas con dos cazadores cada una. Uno de ellos sujetó a la coyote desde atrás, ella no se inmutó. Hizo la cabeza hacia adelante y luego la descargó hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza a su atacante en la frente. Después dio dos codazos y se lo quitó de encima.

Los cazadores parecían haber rodeado a las dos chicas. De pronto, la kitsune tuvo una idea. Ella se agachó y Malia tomó impulso, para saltar con ayuda de Kira hacia uno de los árboles.

Se impulsó de nuevo al tocar el tronco y luego regresó hacia abajo, llevándose consigo a un par de cazadores. Kira tomó su katana de nuevo y la apuntó contra el otro hombre que aún quedaba en pie. El filo quedó cerca de su cuello, por lo que simplemente alzó las manos en señal de impotencia.

Liam y Kayleen estaban espalda con espalda. Cole y uno de sus aliados estaban uno enfrente y detrás de ellos.

—¿Hacen esto a menudo? —preguntó la chica.

—Más de lo que deberíamos —respondió el beta.

Kayleen dejó salir un grito a la vez que se arrojaba contra Cole. Lo pateó en la pierna y luego dio media vuelta para volver a hacerlo. En un momento breve, dirigió su atención hacia Tom.

El muchacho estaba libre de ataduras, pero aún estaba apoyado contra el árbol, pues estaba débil.

—Llévalo al agua —le indicó a Lydia. La banshee hizo que Tom se apoyara en ella y comenzó a caminar hacia el lago.

Al entrar a este, el joven se sentó. El agua lo cubría hasta la cintura en esa posición. Él respiró profundo y se relajó. Lydia observó con asombro cómo las heridas de su rostro y probablemente también las internas, sanaban rápidamente. Él se puso de pie una vez que estuvo totalmente repuesto y caminó de regreso con los demás.

Scott tenía a su oponente bajo control, por lo cual giró para ver al recién recuperado Tom. Sin embargo, su atención se desvió de lugar. En la superficie del lago algo estaba produciendo burbujas.

—¡Lydia! ¡Aléjate de allí! —exclamó el alfa. La chica volteó hacia atrás por instinto y de pronto, vio una mano de color negro sujetarla de su pie y luego comenzó a jalarla.

—¡Scott! —gritó ella. La cosa que la tenía sujeta la estaba arrastrando hacia el fondo. La banshee sabía nadar, pero no podía respirar bajo el agua.

Los demás querían correr a ayudarla, pero aún seguían enfrentándose a los cazadores que no parecían rendirse.

Scott se hartó y rasguñó el rostro de Caine, quien se retrajo de dolor.

—¿Tom? —lo llamó Kayleen, quien corría hacia la orilla—. Tenemos que ayudarla.

Ella sabía que su amigo se lo impediría, pero no podía dejar a Lydia a merced de lo que sea que la hubiera atrapado. No cuando ella y sus amigos se arriesgaron para ayudarla a ella.

Kale corrió hasta la orilla, pero Tom la detuvo de la muñeca.

—Tengo que salvarla —espetó la joven.

—Lo sé —asintió Tom—. Pero lo haré yo.

Sin dejarla pensar en lo dicho, el muchacho se arrojó al agua. Dio brazadas largas hasta llegar a donde se producía un fuerte burbujeo. Se sumergió y buscó a Lydia. Su vista era buena en lugares con poca luz, aún más bajo el agua.

La banshee pateaba a lo que la tenía atrapada. Tom la sujetó por debajo de los brazos y jaló con fuerza. La cosa bajo el agua también era fuerte, pues el agarre a Lydia no cedió ni un poco.

El chico intentó de nuevo. Pataleó bajo el agua para impulsarse. Sus ojos volvieron a resplandecer de violeta, en muestra de su poder. Al parecer, eso fue suficiente. La chica pelirroja fue liberada y Tom nadó hacia la superficie. Aunque algo le decía que la criatura no los iba a dejar tranquilos.

Al salir del lago, Scott y Derek tomaron a Lydia y la ayudaron a entrar más a tierra. La chica tosió un par de veces y dejó salir un poco de agua acumulado en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el alfa.

—Sí —contestó la banshee.

—¡Allí viene! —exclamó Malia, apuntando al agua.

En ese momento, Stiles llegó a escena. Se había adelantado, pues los policías venían con él no muy lejos. No tuvo momento de reponerse del shock, ya que se dio cuenta de la criatura que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Stiles, la ceniza de montaña —exclamó Lydia, recordando que se la había entregado mientras estaban en el departamento de Kayleen.

El chico buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró el paquete. Lo desenvolvió sin cuidado y tomó un puñado del polvo en su mano. Corrió hasta la orilla y arrojó la ceniza con un movimiento de la muñeca.

La sustancia se esparció por la orilla en una hilera lo suficientemente larga, como si fuera más de la que Stiles había derramado. La criatura permaneció bajo el agua, parecía saber lo que el humano había arrojado. Luego de eso se retiró a las profundidades del lago.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó Stiles.

Caine se levantó, aun sangrando del rostro y apuntando con la lanza hacia ellos.

—¡Deje el arma en el suelo! —gritó el Sheriff Stilinski, con varios oficiales detrás de él—. ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!

Kayleen suspiró con alivio. Ya estaban a salvo.

* * *

El Sheriff les había pedido quedarse en la estación de policía a todos. El grupo estaba reunido en la oficina del padre de Stiles. Era cuestión de protocolo. Con nueve testigos bastaba para mantener a esos cazadores a raya.

Tom pasó su mirada por el resto de las personas en la habitación. Algunos estaban de pie, pues no alcanzaban los asientos para todos. El muchacho quería decirles algo, sólo que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Kayleen le dio un empujoncito con la punta del codo. Respiró hondo y por fin habló:

—Creo que les debo las gracias a todos por ayudarme. Por ayudarnos —exclamó frotando su cabeza—. Y también yo… eh… bueno… —comenzaba a balbucear. Realmente no era bueno en eso de las disculpas.

—Lo que Tommy quiere decir —intervino Kayleen—, es que lamenta haberse puesto… violento las veces anteriores.

—Sí —afirmó el chico con un movimiento de cabeza—. Eso lo resume bien. —Tom puso su atención en su amiga. —También debo pedirte perdón a ti. He estado alterado desde que llegamos aquí y no es tu culpa.

—Yo lamentó haberme escapado esa noche en la fiesta.

Tom negó con la cabeza, eso ya era algo olvidado. Lo importante era que ambos estaban con vida.

De repente, Kale se lanzó a abrazarlo, sin importarle que estuvieran rodeados de personas que… bueno, acababan de conocer. Rodeó al chico del cuello y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos.

—Te quiero —susurró muy bajo.

—También te quiero —murmuró él contra el cabello de la chica, se separaron lentamente. Kayleen caminó hacia donde estaba Liam. No había hablado bien con él en las últimas horas.

Un momento después, Lydia se colocó a un lado de Tom. Ella tenía ropa nueva, que había tomado de su casa del lago y se había cambiado unos minutos antes en el baño. Por su parte, el chico aún tenía su vestimenta húmeda.

—¿No te molesta seguir mojado? —le preguntó la pelirroja.

—Estoy bien —contestó él.

La banshee se le quedó viendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico.

—Gracias por ayudarme allá en el lago —contestó la chica. Eso no se lo esperaba Tom.

—No hay por qué. Tú también me salvaste.

—Sólo corte las cuerdas, no es gran cosa —respondió Lydia.

—De todas formas, gracias. —Él sonrió de lado y la pelirroja devolvió el gesto.

De pronto, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Parrish apareció bajo el marco.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —preguntó el oficial. Lydia negó con su cabeza, igual que el resto de los chicos. —De acuerdo. —Su mirada se detuvo al ver que Tom y la banshee tenían sus hombros muy juntos—. Lydia, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

—No es un buen momento —dijo ella, en realidad no lo era—. Tal vez puedas llamarme mañana.

—De acuerdo —susurró Jordan, cerrando la puerta no sin antes mirar a la chica una vez más.

Scott y Kira compartieron una mirada y rieron con complicidad al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero decidieron no decir nada.

—Tom —le habló Lydia—. Vi tus ojos bajo el lago. Brillaron —al decir eso último, Scott y Derek prestaron atención e intercambiaron miradas—. De color violeta —completó la banshee. Él asintió.

—No les conté nada sobre nosotros porque pensé que no me correspondía —comentó Kayleen—. Pero creo que deberías decirles.

—Supongo que sí.

Derek se puso de pie y corrió las persianas de la oficina. No necesitaba que alguien los escuchara o viera hablando sobre una cosa como esa.

Todos pusieron atención a lo que Tom diría.

—Tal vez se hayan dado cuenta de que nuestras habilidades se relacionan con el agua. —Lydia sí lo había notado. —Somos cambiaformas, igual que ustedes.

—¿Qué clase de cambiaformas? —preguntó Kira.

—Selkies —contestó Tom.

—¿Selkies? —repitió Lydia—. Creo que leí algo de eso en el bestiario del señor Argent. Pueden cambiar de forma en… focas.

—¿Focas? —exclamó Stiles.

—Sí, focas —afirmó Tom—. Suena extraño cuando lo dices así, pero eso es lo que somos.

—Nada es extraño para mí, ya no más —comentó Stiles.

El muchacho siguió con su explicación.

Los selkies cambian de forma con ayuda de una especie de piel que todos poseen (la bufanda que Kayleen les mostró a los chicos era la piel de Tom), que se hace más pequeña cuando no está en contacto con el agua. Pueden cambiar a su forma animal sólo cuando están bajo el agua, aunque los que no tienen mucho control no pueden hacerlo en agua dulce, sólo en agua salada.

Cuando hay poca luz o está oscuro, su visión es buena. Sin embargo, al exponerse a luz muy intensa directamente pierden la vista por un tiempo. También aguantan la respiración bajo el agua por varios minutos.

—Ese cazador te estaba interrogando sobre otra persona, ¿también es como ustedes? —preguntó Scott.

—Sí, una amiga nuestra —respondió Kayleen.

—Elizabeth Moore —añadió Tom—. También estaba en la lista negra.

Tom, Kale y Liz vivían en San Francisco desde mucho tiempo atrás. No obstante, al igual que muchas personas con habilidades sobrenaturales, se sintieron atraídos hacia Beacon Hills. Tom sugirió permanecer en Hill Valley —una ciudad vecina—, luego se enteraron de la lista, pero por suerte no pudieron encontrarlos.

Liz dijo saber de alguien que podría ayudarlos, entonces dejó la ciudad para llegar hasta allí. Y desde ese día no supo nada más de ella. Se asustó, pero cuando encontró una copia de la lista con los nombres tachados y vio su nombre sin cambios, supo que estaba viva. Eso es lo que estaban haciendo aún en Beacon Hills. Buscar a Liz Moore.

—No sé siquiera si siga aquí —dijo Tom—. Nosotros no podemos permanecer lejos del mar por mucho tiempo, es como si… nos llamara. Aunque también es posible que…

El muchacho no terminó la frase. No quería ni pensarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —insistió Derek.

—Tal vez haya sido ella la que atacó a Lydia en el lago.

—¿Tú crees? —intervino Kale, le era difícil de creer que su amiga hiciera semejante cosa.

—Han encontrado… cuerpos en el lago en la última semana —dijo Stiles.

Tom se restregó el rostro.

Scott se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.

—¿Es posible?

—No lo sé. Tal vez. Si no ha estado en contacto con su piel. Bueno, he escuchado que no es bueno.

El alfa puso su mano en el hombro de Tom.

—Culpable o no, te ayudaré a encontrarla. Y si es verdad lo que dices, la ayudaremos. —Una parte del chico se sintió calmado con esa afirmación—. Te lo prometo.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**La explicación de los selkies es parte de la mitología existente sobre ellos, pero modifiqué algunas cosas, así como Jeff D. hizo con los kitsunes y las banshee.**

**Si creen que una foca no es amenazante, pregúntenle a los pingüinos xD**

**De nuevo gracias a Roy (sé que estás en alguna parte leyendo esto) por ser quien lee los borradores y gracias a todos los que han comentado, espero que haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas con lo que dijo Tom.**

**Comenten si les gustó, o si no, también. Nos leemos otro día. Adioooos...**


	6. Sangre salvaje

**¡Hola otra vez! En este capítulo los chicos trataran de encontrar a Liz, y se descubriran algunas otras cosas. Bueno, sin más que decir nos leemos después...**

* * *

5

SANGRE SALVAJE

Malia se concentró en los olores del bosque por un momento antes de proseguir con la búsqueda. Quería estar segura de que iban en la dirección correcta. Stiles caminaba junto a ella, con su mano aferrada a un nuevo paquete de ceniza de montaña y una linterna en la otra, lo cual era gracioso considerando que eran a penas las tres de la tarde.

Llevaban dos días buscando a Liz sin tener respuesta de ello. Se habían turnado de tal forma que al menos dos de los tres con súper olfato (Derek, Scott y Malia) anduvieran merodeando por el bosque. Ésta vez la tocaba a Malia estar con Stiles, mientras que en alguna otra parte de los árboles se hallaban Scott y Tom. Al no tener algo de la chica Selkie que fuera reciente era complicado seguir el rastro sin que se mezclara con los olores de Kale o Tom.

De pronto, Malia se detuvo de nuevo. Stiles observó a su alrededor e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No es cómo que yo sea un experto en esto de rastrear —inició el muchacho—, pero estoy casi seguro de que ya hemos pasado por aquí.

La chica coyote se restregó la cara. Su novio estaba en lo correcto.

—Lo siento, todos estos olores me confunden —se explicó ella. Stiles se acercó por la espalda y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la muchacha.

—Descuida —susurró el chico. Entonces algo vino a su mente, algo que tal vez podría ayudarles—. Malia… ¿qué tal si Liz está haciendo lo mismo que tú cuando eras una coyote?

La joven de cabello castaño inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Te refieres a que se convirtió en foca y huyó por el río, entonces decidió súbitamente comenzar a atacar gente ya que se le hacen más apetitosos que los peces que viven en él. —Stiles tragó saliva de solo escuchar la suposición de Malia.

—No creo que las focas hagan eso —contestó el humano—. Y Tom dijo que para convertirse en animal necesitan su piel, y la chica aparentemente no la trae consigo. Lydia vio una mano, una mano de persona o al menos algo así. Las focas no tienen manos —finalizó Stiles.

—¿Entonces a qué te referías?

—Quiero decir, ¿qué habrías hecho tú de estar en su situación?

Malia no tardó en responder:

—Buscar refugio. —El de ella era una especie de cueva, donde tenía algunas de las pertenencias de su hermana y su madre—. Y alimento —añadió, tratando de que no se escuchara muy macabro eso último.

Stiles se puso a pensar. ¿Dónde se escondería un selkie?

—Creo que hay que ir al río —opinó el muchacho. Malia lo miró como diciendo "claro que no"—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No sé qué tanto habrás visto esa noche, pero lo que había en el lago era muy fuerte. Selkie o no, no creo que deberíamos acercarnos. Ni si quera al río.

—Sólo un vistazo —insistió Stiles y sacó el puñado de ceniza de montaña—. Tenemos protección suficiente. Además no vamos a entrar, sólo quiero ver la orilla.

Malia movió su cabeza a ambos lados pero terminó aceptando. Para aligerar el camino, Stiles pensó que era prudente hablar de otra cosa que no fueran cazadores o los ataques del monstruo del lago Beacon, cómo ahora lo había bautizado Stiles secretamente.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Derek?

—Bien, de hecho —respondió Malia—, pero todo este asunto nos mantiene ocupados a ambos y por eso no hemos hablado mucho. Pero me dijo que quiere hablarme de su familia. La que no está loca —añadió con un tono entre broma y seriedad.

—Eso suena bien. Derek casi no habla de su familia. ¿Sabías que Peter… —el chico se detuvo a mitad de la frase, Malia lo volteó a ver con curiosidad. Stiles se quedó frío ante la idea de lo que iba a decir: ¿Sabías que Peter mató a la hermana mayor de Derek para así volverse alfa? Por supuesto que no iba a decirle eso a su novia.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Peter y Derek tenían una buena relación cuando eran más jóvenes —finalizó el chico, después de todo eso no era mentira. Se preguntaba cómo habrían sido las cosas entre Peter y los demás si el incendio no hubiese ocurrido.

Si algo bueno había ocurrido de todo eso, era que él había conocido a Malia. Que no habría pasado de no haber ido a Eichen House, que no habría pasado de no haber liberado al Nogitsune al darle poder al Nemeton y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a cuando Scott fue mordido por Peter.

—No lo sabía —contestó la joven, regresando a Stiles a la realidad—. Derek y yo no queremos hablar mucho sobre eso. Pero es bueno saber que tenía un lado bueno.

Luego de un rato de seguir caminando, los dos adolescentes llegaron a la orilla del río. Para este punto, Malia ya había perdido el rastro de la chica desaparecida.

Stiles se acercó más a la orilla y observó algo moverse suavemente con la poca agua del borde.

—Aléjate de allí —aconsejó la muchacha. Stiles se acercó de todos modos.

El muchacho se agachó y observó con más cuidado, el objeto era una especie de masa de color marrón oscuro que se había atorado bajo una piedra. Stiles se agachó y sujetó una rama que estaba cerca. Con la punta de la vara trató de mover la masa marrón, en caso de que fuera algo peligroso.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Malia, llegando a su lado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos. No obstante, la chica sintió una presencia en alguna parte cercana, aunque no estaba segura de dónde provenía.

—Puaj —exclamó Stiles a la vez que sostenía la cosa que había en el río. Los dos la examinaron, parecía una especie de abrigo. Pero no era ropa.

—¿Eso es piel? —preguntó Malia, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, por el olor que despedía la cosa. El chico asintió—. La de Tom no olía tan mal.

—Eso es porque no estuvo en el agua por tanto tiempo.

Era cierto lo que Tom les dijo, en el agua la piel se extiende, de tal forma que puede cubrir todo el cuerpo de una persona. Stiles tomó el abrigo de piel y lo exprimió para eliminar el agua.

Malia escuchó una rama crujir. Definitivamente había alguien allí cerca. Y no creía que fuera Elizabeth.

—Vámonos de aquí. Ahora.

En otro extremo del bosque, se hallaba el segundo equipo de búsqueda, es decir, Scott y Tom. A pesar de que su inicio no fue muy bueno, tras lo ocurrido con los cazadores el muchacho selkie se estaba comportando mejor, lo que era más gracioso era que a cada oportunidad volvía a pedir disculpas.

Kayleen no estaba con ellos pues Tom le pidió que se mantuviera a salvo de eso.

Los primeros minutos de camino fueron silenciosos, demasiado en realidad y Scott comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

—¿Y… naciste siendo así? —le preguntó Tom al hombre lobo. Él negó con la cabeza.

—Me mordieron, fue más o menos hace dos años —añadió el muchacho—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Sólo… curiosidad —contestó el castaño—. Realmente no sé mucho de hombres lobo. Ni de muchas otras cosas.

—Yo tampoco sabía sobre los selkies, quiero decir, nada en absoluto. ¿Tú naciste con los poderes?

Tom asintió.

—La mayoría de los selkies nacimos con ellos, algunos son convertidos, pero para eso hace falta una especie de iniciación o qué sé yo —comenzó a explicar—. Empecé a notar los cambios cuando tenía trece años —dijo mirando hacia la palma de su mano—, estaba muy asustado —agachó su cabeza y dejó de caminar—. Yo no tenía familia —Scott se acercó más y trató de ver la expresión de Tom, pero él seguía con su rostro hacia abajo—. Luego me encontré con Riley. Riley Bettcher.

Él era el hermano mayor de Kayleen, y por supuesto también era un selkie. Ambos vivían con su padre, quien no sabía para nada de la naturaleza de sus hijos. Riley decía que habían heredado las habilidades de su madre. Cuando el señor Bettcher descubrió que sus hijos eran "monstruos", la pequeña Kayleen se asustó. Riley se encerró con ella y Tom en su habitación mientras su padre gritaba.

Esperaron a que todo se calmara y siguieron allí un par de días. Pero la actitud del hombre hacia los demás era distinta, los veía con cierto desprecio y nadie quiere que su padre lo vea de esa forma.

Una tarde, mientras él trabajaba, Riley, Kayleen y Tom escaparon y desde entonces no sabían noticias de él.

Scott estaba por decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que el selkie no había terminado de contar su historia.

Luego de mucho tiempo de andar de ciudad en ciudad alguien los descubrió. Un cazador fue tras ellos. Riley luchó con él y le pidió a Tom que se llevara a la pequeña Kayleen, luego de dejarla en un lugar seguro, el chico volvió para ayudar a su amigo, pero ya no había a quien salvar. Tanto Riley como el cazador habían fallecido mientras combatían.

Kayleen estaba destrozada, y por ello Tom se prometió cuidarla.

—Por eso eres tan protector con ella, bueno, creo que ya entiendo tu enojo la noche de la fiesta —dijo Scott poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del selkie para reconfortarlo.

—Sí —exclamó el otro tratando de sonreír, sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y los restregó con sus manos—. A Liz la conocimos después… pero esa es otra historia —dijo Tom, para quien claramente le era difícil hablar de todo eso.

El teléfono de Scott recibió un mensaje de Stiles y al leerlo, Scott no supo si era una buena o mala noticia para el selkie.

—Encontraron la piel de Liz.

* * *

Derek empujó la puerta con su pie y esta cayó hacia el suelo con un estruendo. El lobo entró en el recinto y se aseguró de que el lugar estuviera vacío. Al ver que era seguro, le hizo una señal a Lydia, que venía detrás de él.

—¿Era necesaria la fuerza bruta? —cuestionó la banshee. Derek sólo se encogió de hombros.

Era el edificio que los cazadores estaban usando como base temporal, puesto que ellos eran de San Francisco. Era una fábrica abandonada —las cuales parecían abundar en la ciudad— y por lo tanto, a nadie le importaba que la usaran.

Dentro, había unas cuantas sillas esparcidas por lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo. Unas mesas en el centro que tenían encima mapas de la ciudad. Algunos puntos estaban marcados en el plano. Derek se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos era el edificio donde Tom y Kayleen estaban viviendo.

El lugar extrañamente le recordaba al edificio de la familia Argent, donde él y los otros ayudaron a proteger a la manada de Satomi.

Derek y Lydia tuvieron que ir a esa "guarida" porque ni Caine ni ningún otro cazador quiso hablar sobre porqué capturaron a Tom, es decir, por qué ir hasta Beacon Hills por él. También sabían sobre Liz Moore, pero si andaban tras de ella, significaba que no sabían su paradero.

El Sheriff Stilinski y el departamento de policía se estaban encargando de ellos, tratando de mantener el hecho de que Derek y los demás eran criaturas sobrenaturales en secreto. Aunque algo les decía que Caine no revelaría eso, pues no le creerían.

—Ya sabes qué hacer —dijo el hombre lobo en un tono no tan autoritario.

—Está bien. —Lydia caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación. Se encontró con un sofá grande medio cubierto por polvo. Se acercó hasta él y notó que un objeto estaba atorado entre uno de los cojines y el reposabrazos.

El adulto, por su parte, seguía estudiando los mapas, no dejaba de pensar en que eso lucía como un plan demasiado elaborado. ¿Por qué molestarse tanto con Tom, que no le había hecho daño a nadie? Porque le habían preguntado al muchacho, y él dijo que no habían visto a esos cazadores antes, era verdad, él y Scott se habrían dado cuenta si no. En realidad, ninguno de los asesinos los había atacado realmente, siempre que Tom sentía que eran detectados huían de esa parte de la ciudad.

El lobo percibió un ruido chirriante. Levantó la vista para asegurarse de que Lydia estaba bien. En efecto, la chica sólo había jalado una silla para sentarse mientras revisaba una libreta que estaba escondida en el sofá.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó a la pelirroja.

—Un diario —respondió ella—. Sigue buscando por tu cuenta, te aviso si hay algo interesante aquí —opinó la chica. Derek inclinó su cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

El hombre lobo siguió buscando entre las cosas de los cazadores, siempre echando un vistazo hacia Lydia para asegurarse de que seguía allí.

Luego de un rato, la banshee habló:

—¿Cuál era el nombre del cazador del hospital? Es decir, su nombre completo —indagó la muchacha. Derek caminó hacia ella.

—Douglas Harrer. —El señor, por cierto, aún seguía en el hospital. A pesar de que Kayleen lo salvó de aquella criatura, el hombre parecía estar enfermo, tal vez por alguna herida causada en ese momento—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Lydia extendió el diario hacia su amigo y apuntó a dos iniciales en el borde de la página: D.R.

—No recuerdo alguien con esas iniciales en la lista que nos dio el Sheriff —comentó el lobo. Y su memoria no le fallaba.

—Es porque no está con ellos —aseguró Lydia—. Quiero decir, no estaba con ellos esa noche. Este D.R. vino a Beacon Hills meses atrás, esto tiene fechas de febrero.

—Justo por las semanas en que todo esto del Benefactor comenzó. —La pelirroja asintió y volvió a poner el diario frente a ella.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Lydia. Derek frunció las cejas de curiosidad—. Este tipo estuvo siguiendo a Elizabeth, por varios días. —La chica comenzó a pasar las páginas anteriores y súbitamente un papel doblado cayó al suelo.

El hombre lobo se adelantó a recogerlo y lo desdobló.

—Ya sé por qué —exclamó Derek. Volteó la hoja para que la banshee también pudiera observarla. Era la tercera página de la lista negra, donde aparecía el nombre de Liz, que además estaba encerrado en un círculo remarcado.

—Estaba cazándola por el dinero. Pero, ¿por qué no traer más ayuda?

El hombre analizó la lista, en ella Liam aún tenía valor de 3 millones, Satomi de 10, Malia de 4. El resto tenía precio de 1 millón o menos.

—Porque un millón no se reparte muy bien entre varias personas —respondió él y luego añadió, en caso de que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente claro—. Quería el dinero para él sólo.

—Pero no lo consiguió —observó Lydia—. Todo este plan para atrapar a Liz, y no lo logró. Aguarda… —casi dijo en un grito, al descubrir algo más—. La última nota es del 18 de febrero: "esta noche iré por ella, la he visto yendo hacia el bosque".

Derek recordó algo de aquella noche con los cazadores, Caine le había dicho a Tom que su amiga había matado a uno de los suyos.

—Tal vez nuestro amigo no encontró a Liz. Ella lo encontró primero.

Tenía sentido. D.R. iba tras la chica Selkie, pero ella logró detenerlo. O más bien, todo apuntaba a que lo había matado y por eso sus compañeros cazadores ahora andaban tras de ella. No era por el dinero. Era por estar a mano. Por venganza.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no han encontrado el cuerpo de ese hombre? —inquirió Lydia, con todas esas investigaciones en el lago era casi imposible que el cadáver siguiera perdido en el lago, sin embargo, existía otra posibilidad.

—Quizá no haya un cuerpo que encontrar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kayleen estaba pasando el día en casa de los Yukimura. Scott pensó que no era buena idea que estuviera en el departamento sola, por ello Kira sugirió que estuviera con ella durante la tarde y la selkie aceptó.

Noshiko había preparado sushi, cosa que hacia normalmente cuando tenían invitados, ya que le agradaba mostrar parte de sus raíces genealógicas a las personas y que mejor forma que con comida.

Kira sonrió al ver el plato con los alimentos, pues eso inevitablemente le recordaba la primera vez que Scott estuvo en su casa y tuvieron que ordenar pizza porque el chico apenas podía sujetar un pedazo de pescado sin que se le cayera. Sin embargo, Kale parecía saber perfectamente cómo utilizar palillos para comer.

Más tarde, las dos adolescentes subieron a la habitación de la kitsune.

Kayleen pasó su vista a lo largo de la habitación, y se detuvo de pronto en una playera de lacrosse, que estaba acomodada sobre el respaldo de una silla.

—¿Es de Scott? —preguntó la chica.

—Es mía —respondió la otra muchacha, yendo por la prenda para mostrar que su apellido estaba escrito en la parte de la espalda.

—¿Hay equipo femenino de lacrosse en tu preparatoria?

—No —contestó Kira, haciendo una media sonrisa—. El entrenador me vio atrapar una pelota que iba hacia la cabeza de mi amiga y me ofreció entrar en el equipo, es decir, que soy la única chica.

—Eso es genial —exclamó Kayleen, a quien le habría gustado estar en algún equipo al igual que a la kitsune.

—¿Tú practicas algún deporte?

—Natación —respondió la selkie, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero trato de controlar mi velocidad para que no parezca que hago trampa, porque en realidad me gusta nadar.

—Scott se sentía de la misma forma jugando lacrosse y siendo un hombre lobo, pero eventualmente aprendió a controlar sus habilidades en momentos como ese.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —comentó Kayleen. Kira tomó asiento en el borde de su cama y le indicó que ella podía hacer lo mismo—. Ah… no es que no quiera estar contigo —comenzó a decir, lo que ya de por sí se escuchaba extraño—, ¿pero dónde está Liam?

La kitsune cubrió su boca para que no se escuchara su risa.

—Él… bueno uno de sus amigos estaba de viaje y acaba de regresar a la ciudad, dijo que tenía que estar con él.

—Oh —fue lo único que la chica selkie respondió.

—No creo que a Tom le importe, si se lo dices —dijo Kira lanzando una especie de indirecta hacia la otra joven.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De Liam—. Kayleen abrió sus ojos como platos y comenzó a mover su cabeza de forma negativa.

—No, no, yo quería saber dónde estaba él porque… bueno porque es al que más le tengo confianza de todos ustedes, sin ofender.

—No me ofende —respondió Kira—, pero no niegues que te gusta. Me di cuenta de cómo lo miras, es la misma forma en que yo veía a Scott antes de estar juntos —aunque de vez en cuando hacía lo mismo ahora que ya eran pareja. —Luego de ver la expresión de nerviosismo de Kale, la kitsune sintió que debía decir algo más para tranquilizarla—. Oye, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Kayleen dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias.

* * *

Scott abrió los ojos con expresión entre sorpresa y desagrado al ver la piel de un selkie tan de cerca. Definitivamente le había parecido menos… extraña cuando Kayleen se las mostró. Un momento después, Tom prácticamente le arrebató la manta de piel a Stiles, quien por cierto, estaba muy contento de librarse de esa cosa.

Ellos tres y también Malia estaban de pie cerca del Jeep del muchacho, que estaba estacionado junto al auto de Tom a las afueras del bosque. Se podía decir que la hora para la búsqueda se había terminado, no obstante, con esa nueva pista Tom no iba a detenerse así nada más.

—No puedo pedirles más a ustedes —comenzó a decir—, pero yo tengo que seguir buscando. Esto —apuntó a la piel— quiere decir que Liz anda cerca y tengo que encontrarla.

Stiles intercambió miradas con su mejor amigo, ya sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Scott no iba a dejar a Tom merodear sólo por el bosque, simplemente así era él, ayudaba a todo el que podía. Por eso, el otro muchacho les deseó suerte y junto con Malia subió a su Jeep.

Los otros dos regresaron al interior de los árboles. Tom le entregó la piel de selkie al hombre lobo para que pudiera obtener el rastro de Liz una vez más. Scott aspiró con fuerza tratando de ignorar la sensación pegajosa de tener la piel entre sus manos, luego la enredó en una especie de pañuelo lo suficientemente grande para contenerla y posteriormente la guardó en una pequeña mochila.

—Por allá —apuntó Scott hacia su derecha.

Para esa hora, Lydia ya le había llamado para contarle sobre Liz y el cazador D.R. y que todo apuntaba a que ella lo había matado.

—¿Crees que ella lo haya hecho? —inquirió el alfa—. ¿Lo del cazador? —Scott no quería que sonara como una acusación.

—No lo sé. Quizás —respondió el muchacho—. Ella no era así, pero con tantos asesinos yendo tras nosotros pues…

—Lo sé —lo cortó Scott—. Es decir, yo nunca he hecho algo como eso, pero muchas personas de esa lista eran inocentes y tuvieron que hacer lo necesario para defenderse.

—¿Qué pasa si esto es diferente? Por lo que dijeron esa pareja solo vino aquí a pasar el rato, ellos tampoco eran culpables de algo —comentó Tom, en referencia a los primeros cuerpos que encontraron en el lago—. ¿Qué tal si ella se ha vuelto salvaje? No está acaso en nuestras venas. Tener sangre salvaje.

—No lo creo —opinó Scott—. Lydia lo dijo una vez, y yo lo repetiré para ti: "No todos los monstruos hacen cosas monstruosas". Y además te lo prometí, si es ella la que está haciendo eso encontraremos una forma de ayudarla.

—Gracias —respondió Tom, restregando su nuca—. Debes estar harto de escucharme decir eso cada cinco minutos.

—No es nada.

La oscuridad ya comenzaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad, aunque Tom no se sentía preocupado pues su visión era muy buena en situaciones con poca iluminación, sin embargo, Scott sacó una lámpara en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Recuerda no apuntar eso sobre mí —le indicó el selkie.

El rastro de Elizabeth de pronto se hizo menos evidente, Scott comenzó a preocuparse de que lo perdieran de nuevo. Dio una vuelta completa alrededor de sí, intentando descifrar hacia qué punto seguir avanzando.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Tom con preocupación.

—No sé hacia donde seguir —contestó Scott, apretando su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Puede que esté cerca —opinó el selkie—. Aguarda, ¿qué es eso?

El hombre lobo puso su oído en alerta, era una especie de goteo, pero era un ruido sumamente bajo como para que Tom pudiera escucharlo.

—¿Cómo es que lo escuchas? —preguntó el alfa.

—¿Escuchar qué?

—Las gotas cayendo —contestó Scott.

—No las escucho —respondió Tom, pero de pronto entendió a qué se refería Scott.

—¿Entonces qué sentiste tú?

—Agua —contestó el otro muchacho—. Nosotros podemos sentir si hay agua cerca, me refiero a agua natural.

Eso tenía y a la vez no tenía sentido, no había llovido recientemente y el río estaba más lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde sus sentidos les indicaban, pero no había rastro alguno de agua. Scott estaba por darse vuelta para ir en otra dirección cuando Tom lo detuvo por el brazo.

—Allí —apuntó el muchacho a un hueco en el suelo, lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona cupiera.

Scott y Tom se asomaron al interior y alcanzaron a ver agua en el fondo, a unos cuatro metros de la superficie. El alfa ahora comprendía por qué de pronto perdió el rastro de Liz, la humedad se lo impedía. Encendió la linterna cuidando de no apuntarle al selkie y se lanzó al interior. El otro muchacho bajó tras de él.

El agua les llegaba por encima de las rodillas. El lugar era amplio, pero no lo suficiente como para ser una cueva.

—Es un pozo —exclamó Scott, recordaba que Liam estuvo atrapado en uno hecho por el hombre, pero ahora sabía de dónde obtenía el agua ese otro pozo.

—En lugares así viven los selkies salvajes —dijo Tom—. Creo que estamos en el sitio correcto.

Los dos se movían con dificultad debido al agua, de pronto, al selkie se le ocurrió una idea.

—Apaga la linterna —le pidió al hombre lobo. Él obedeció y observó a Tom sumergirse por completo en el agua, no se veía muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí abajo.

—No la veo —exclamó Tom, emergiendo del pozo.

Súbitamente alguien se lanzó contra el muchacho, sumergiéndose en el agua junto con él. Scott cayó de espaldas también y trató de ponerse de pie. Una vez que lo logró comenzó a buscar entre el agua.

En un punto cercano, Tom y su atacante se movían frenéticamente, provocando un intenso burbujeo en la superficie del agua.

El muchacho selkie logró ponerse de pie:

—¡Es ella! —alcanzó a gritar con un tono entre sorpresa y alivio. Elizabeth lo sujetó de los hombros y lo arrojó contra la pared de piedra detrás de ella.

La chica tenía el cabello completamente desordenado, inclusive con lo que parecían ser restos de alga en él. La ropa que llevaba encima estaba desgastada y rasgada. Todo en ella le recordaba a Scott cuando Cora y Boyd estuvieron mucho tiempo sin exponerse a la luz de la luna.

—Liz, venimos a ayudarte —exclamó Scott—. Somos amigos tuyos.

La selkie no respondió, y mientras Tom se recuperaba, ella se arrojó hacia el alfa. Lo atrapó del cuello y lo empujó al interior del agua. Scott aguantó la respiración y comenzó a transformarse. Con sus manos ahora garras la sujetó de los brazos y la aventó hacia el otro lado, para luego incorporarse.

—La lámpara —exclamó Tom—. Ilumina su rostro, eso nos dará tiempo.

—Se cayó al agua —dijo Scott, dándose cuenta de eso último.

El selkie se sumergió de nuevo, para buscar el objeto. Una vez que lo encontró, salió de nuevo y la encendió. Pero antes de poder dirigirla hacia la chica, ella se la arrebató de la mano y alumbró el rostro de Tom. El joven se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ahora estaba ciego temporalmente.

Scott no quería lastimar a Elizabeth, pero eso ya no era una opción.

La muchacha atrapó a Tom y volvió a colocarlo contra la pared, una parte de ella estaba consciente de que tratar de ahogar al chico le llevaría demasiado tiempo, por lo que en lugar de eso sujetó su cabeza y se dispuso a descargarla contra la piedra.

El alfa evitó que hiciera eso tomando sus brazos. Le dio la media vuelta sobre la pared para que quedara a un lado del otro chico.

—¡Basta! —rugió Scott.

Kayleen le respondió con una especie de gruñido entrecortado dejando a la vista sus dientes que habían crecido con la transformación. Sus ojos brillaban en una especie de reto hacia Scott. Tenía sus manos aferradas a los brazos del hombre lobo, quien se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía garras.

A un lado, Tom se sujetaba la cabeza, pues aún no recuperaba su vista.

—¡Elizabeth! —gritó el hombre lobo, sus ojos resplandecieron de un rojo intenso— ¡Alto!

Eso fue suficiente. La chica selkie soltó los brazos de Scott y los dejó caer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Tom, restregándose los ojos.

—¿Tom? ¿Eres tú? —murmuró Elizabeth, todo rastro de furia eliminado de ella.

—Soy yo —contestó el, palpando la pared para encontrarla. Scott lo ayudó a poner su mano junto a la de la muchacha.

Liz lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió el gesto.

—Lo siento tanto —sollozó ella—. No sé qué me pasó… yo… —una lágrima resbaló por su rostro, producto entre la emoción y el miedo de haber lastimado a uno de sus amigos.

—Está bien —murmuró él—. Ya estás a salvo.

* * *

Kayleen corrió con desesperación y entró a la clínica veterinaria. Elizabeth estaba sentada en una silla con Tom a su lado, en otro asiento. La chica tenía la piel de selkie alrededor de sus hombros, con un aspecto más agradable ya que estaba seca. Al parecer al estar alejadas la chica y su "manta" ambas se volvieron extrañas, por eso el olor tan desagradable, eso y que llevaba demasiado tiempo en el agua.

La selkie más joven se apresuró y Liz se puso de pie para darle un abrazo.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —dijo Kale.

—Yo igual —contestó Liz. Las dos se separaron y la mayor regresó a su asiento.

Además de ellos tres, Deaton, Scott y Liam estaban allí. El joven beta había pasado la tarde con Mason, pero al saber que habían encontrado a la amiga de Kale le dio una excusa a su amigo para ir a la clínica.

Kira también entró al establecimiento, pues fue ella quien trajo a Kayleen en su auto. Scott la besó en los labios y ella se colocó a su lado.

—Liz —susurró Tom—, sé que no es el momento, pero tenemos que saber —dijo el chico mirando al resto de los presentes—. ¿Recuerdas algo antes de… —no supo cómo expresarlo, ¿perder el control? Sabía que ella comprendía con solo decir el resto.

—No mucho —respondió la chica.

—¿Recuerdas a algún cazador? —preguntó Scott.

—Declan —contestó Elizabeth—, me dijo que él me ayudaría a encontrar a quien estaba buscando —añadió la chica, con sus ojos vidriosos—. Era mentira. Él era uno de ellos. Un asesino a sueldo.

—Liz —su amigo sujetó la mano de la muchacha—, él te quitó la piel.

—No lo sé —dijo ella, seguía demasiado confundida.

—Y cuando te atacó, ¿recuerdas si tú…

—Él no sabía que yo era una selkie —respondió Elizabeth—. Trató de ahogarme en el río, así que fingí que lo había logrado y luego lo tomé por sorpresa —hizo una pausa que parecía interminable—, entonces yo lo maté —su voz se convirtió en jadeos de angustia—. Lo sujeté con fuerza hasta que se ahogó… Yo hice lo mismo que él quiso hacer conmigo.

—No es verdad —intervino Scott—, lo hiciste en defensa propia.

—Pude haber huido, simplemente golpearlo y huir en vez de matarlo —exclamó la selkie.

—No, no es cierto —habló Tom—, ellos tarde o temprano regresan. Él y Kayleen envolvieron a Liz en otro abrazo.

—Dijiste que el cazador te ayudaría a encontrar a alguien que podría ayudarte. ¿A quién buscabas? —preguntó el doctor Deaton.

—Al Alfa Verdadero —contestó la selkie, su mirada encontrándose con la de Scott—, parece que después de todo lo hallé.

—Es bueno saber que hay personas buscándote que no te quieran matar —opinó el veterinario—, es decir, no por propia convicción.

Scott hizo una media sonrisa.

—Deberíamos dejarla descansar —dijo el mayor—, antes de abrumarla con más preguntas. Al menos sabemos que está a salvo.

El teléfono de Kira comenzó a vibrar:

—Es una llamada de Derek —anunció al resto del grupo—. ¿Bueno?

—¿Por qué Scott no responde a mis llamadas?

—Mi teléfono está indispuesto —respondió Scott, pues el móvil estaba completamente mojado, tal vez debió dejarlo en el auto antes de ir a buscar a Liz—. Ponlo en altavoz —le pidió a Kira.

—Estoy en el hospital —avisó él—. Tu madre quiere decirte algo. —Se escuchó una especie de murmullo del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Scott?

—¿Sí?

—Dime que ya encontraron al responsable de esto —se escuchaba nerviosa. Scott observó a Liz.

—No estamos seguros, ¿qué pasa?

—El señor que tú y la chica salvaron, el cazador, aún sigue aquí —dijo la mujer. El hombre lobo se enderezó, ¿acaso los estaba atacando?—. Nosotros estamos a salvo, pero no solo es eso lo que te quería decir.

—Scott, están Tom y Kayleen allí, ¿cierto? —dijo Derek.

—Aquí estamos —respondieron los recién nombrados.

—¿Qué pasa? Díganos —pidió el alfa.

—Al señor Harrer le ocurre algo —respondió Melissa—. Tenía una marca en su piel igual que los otros cadáveres. Una marca de color negro. —Kale y Tom se miraron el uno al otro al oír eso—. Y su cuerpo… bueno, deberías verlo por ti mismo.

—Esperen —pidió Derek, un momento después unas fotografías llegaron al teléfono de Kira. El resto de los que estaban allí excepto Liz, se acercaron para verlas—. ¿Las ven?

—Sí —respondió Scott, él buscó a Tom con la vista esperando respuestas.

En las imágenes se veían partes del cuerpo del cazador, pero parecían desgastadas, como si se estuvieran pudriendo.

—Mamá, ¿esto que vemos es un cadáver?

—No lo es —contestó la enfermera con temor—. Al menos no por ahora.

—Scott —lo llamó Tom—, eso no es algo que pueda hacer alguno de nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Derek.

—Completamente.

Liam, quien había permanecido en silencio, fue el primero en decirlo en voz alta.

—Entonces lo que lo atacó no fue un selkie. Fue otra criatura.

* * *

**No-es-un-selkie. ¿Qué cosa es entonces? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo, o al menos esa es mi intención.**

**El título es por lo que dijo Tom sobre Liz.**

**Por cierto, el sonido que hace un selkie cuando se enoja es como un gruñido, algunas focas lo hacen también, busqué videos para imaginármelo.**

**Espero no tardar en actualizar porque no tendré computadora, pero no dejaré la historia, ya veré como le hago.**

**Comenten si les gustó, nos vemos luego**


	7. Lo que vive en el lago

**¡Por fin! Sí, lo sé, soy una mala persona. No pude subirlo antes, de hecho, acabo de terminarlo. De nuevo, no sé que tanto tardaré en seguir actualizando, pero voy a terminar el fic, eso es un hecho. **

**Nos leemos después.**

* * *

6

LO QUE VIVE EN EL LAGO

Lydia Martin salió de detrás de la cortina de nuevo con su ropa de civil puesta. Al ver lo ocurrido con el cazador, Melissa les pidió a todos los que tuvieron mínimo contacto con la criatura del lago que fueran a revisión. Por suerte, la banshee estaba bien.

Scott permanecía de pie frente a ellos, Lydia se acercó cuando terminó de colocarse sus zapatos.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó a la muchacha.

—Todo bien —respondió ella.

Tom era el siguiente en pasar a la revisión, aunque lo que más le preocupaba era tener que desnudarse, bueno, no completamente pero sí en su mayoría. Liz se había quedado al cuidado del doctor Deaton y Derek. El resto de la Manada permanecía afuera, tal como dijo Melissa una vez, el resto del personal comenzaba a acostumbrarse de verlos allí casi todo el tiempo.

—Estaré allá afuera —dijo Kayleen. A ella ya la habían revisado y también estaba limpia. Al decir eso último todos sabían lo que significaba en realidad "voy a estar afuera, con Liam". Ciertamente a Tom ya no le parecía extraño, y además no quería pelear con la chica después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó el alfa.

—Eso creo —contestó el muchacho, pero no se refería a físicamente, sino emocionalmente, por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Liz. Por lo menos se sentía bien de que Kayleen estuviera sana.

—Ve el lado positivo —intervino Lydia—. Liz no es quien estuvo atacando a gente inocente en el lago. Bueno, gente inocente y unos cuantos cazadores —añadió.

—Es cierto —el chico comenzó a caminar y se detuvo ante la cortina que daba a una cama pequeña. —¿Es necesario hacer esto? —preguntó Tom mientras levantaba sus hombros para quitarse la playera. Los ojos de la banshee no pudieron evitar verlo mientras lo hacía.

—Es por tu bien —recalcó Scott—. ¿Cierto Lydia? —el lobo la volteó a ver y podría jurar que estaba haciendo un gesto raro con los labios—. Lydia —susurró mientras le daba un leve codazo a la muchacha para recuperar su atención.

—Ah, sí. Totalmente —contestó y luego se dirigió a Scott—. Aún soy una persona.

—Una persona que ya tiene a alguien tras de ella —le recordó el alfa. Al principio no lo entendía, pero luego decidió ignorar las referencias al oficial Parrish.

—El probablemente sólo me ve como una amiga —declaró la banshee, incluso sonando un poco decepcionada.

Le vino a la mente su intento de quedar en una cita con el muchacho mayor, pero él comenzó a soltar excusas y Lydia claramente sabía diferenciar cuando era verdad y cuando no. Jordan prácticamente le estaba diciendo que no quería salir con ella de una forma… más amable.

Scott volvió a ver a Tom, quien ahora estaba yendo tras la cortina para deshacerse de sus pantalones, para su propia suerte y porque se había dado cuenta de que no era completamente educado hacerlo frente a una chica.

—¿Qué pasó con eso de que habías acabado con los adolescentes? —inquirió el hombre lobo hacia su amiga.

—¡Tom! ¿Cuántos años tienes? —gritó la banshee.

—Veintiuno —contestó él desde donde estaba—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad —respondió la pelirroja, y luego le habló al alfa—. ¿Lo ves? No es un adolescente.—Scott no supo por qué pero hubo una pequeña pizca de seriedad en su mirada—. Sólo bromeo, sabes que ya no soy esa chica.

—Menos mal —añadió el muchacho, que ahora se estaba riendo.

En ese momento regresó la enfermera McCall y después de preguntarle a Tom si estaba listo, cruzó la cortina y se dispuso a revisarlo.

—Bien Tom, levanta los brazos —pidió la mujer. El muchacho selkie hizo caso a sus palabras. Se sentía extraño, aunque no tenía por qué, la mayoría de los selkies prefiere desnudarse si están en el agua, claro que él no era de esos selkies ni estaba en el agua.

Afuera, los otros dos aún seguían conversando.

—Scott, ahora que sabemos que Liz estuvo viviendo en ese pozo, ¿qué crees que hayamos visto en el lago la noche antes de que todo esto empezara de nuevo?

El muchacho recordó. Él y Lydia se estaban tomando un descanso en la casa del lago. Ambos con los pies en el agua y al salir, la banshee se quedó viendo algo que se movía en el agua y cuyos ojos reflejaban la luz de la luna.

—No creo que haya sido Liz esa noche —contestó Scott—. Debió ser lo que vive en el lago. Tal vez por eso querías ir al lago en primer lugar.

—Supongo —dijo la chica.

Recordaba aquel día en la escuela, cuando se molestó con Malia, bueno, no exactamente con ella. Se molestó consigo misma. Era verdad, no era como ellos. Las banshee no pueden simplemente encender sus poderes cuando quieren, a veces sucede y a veces no. Tampoco es como que tuviera alguien que la ayudara con sus habilidades.

Bueno, eso no era del todo real, estaba Meredith. Pero después de lo del Benefactor no la había visitado. No sabía cuál era su relación exactamente. Sabía que era de las chicas buenas, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido meses atrás, pero después de esa noche cuando Peter habló con ella no habían tenido contacto.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Scott, escuchó con atención los latidos de la pelirroja—. ¿No estarás pensando en lo que me dijiste acerca de ser banshee otra vez?

—No —respondió Lydia—. Estuve pensando mucho después de lo que me dijiste. ¿Recuerdas que hicimos una promesa? —el muchacho asintió. El día que descubrieron al Darach, ellos hicieron un pacto acerca de sus habilidades sobrenaturales—. Pues la voy a mantener. Haré todo lo que pueda por evitar que ocurran más muertes.

—Yo también —aseguró el alfa—. Pero recuerda, cuando quieras hablar de eso, de cualquier cosa. Puedes decirme a mí.

Lydia lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó

—Gracias, Scott.

Elizabeth Moore dormía tranquilamente en una cama improvisada en el suelo de la veterinaria, unas cuantas sábanas y una almohada que el doctor Deaton había encontrado en la parte trasera de la clínica la acompañaban. A pesar de que era media tarde, la chica parecía tener mucho sueño, pues estaba abrumada por todo lo que le había pasado. Además tampoco había dormido en una cama (que técnicamente no era una cama, pero era mejor que dormir en rocas o como sea que duerma un selkie) desde su "desaparición".

El veterinario se encargaba de sus labores comunes mientras Derek permanecía a unos cuantos metros de la selkie, sentado en una silla. Cada cierto tiempo echaba un vistazo a la chica. Por el momento ella seguía completamente en silencio.

El hombre lobo observó su mano. Recordó aquella noche en México. Se había convertido en un lobo completo, había evolucionado. Se preguntaba, ¿por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué volverse más fuerte cuando creyó que iba a morir? Incluso Lydia lo había predicho, su nombre había sido borrado de la Lista Negra porque estaba perdiendo los poderes. No lo entendía con exactitud.

Deaton interrumpió sus pensamientos al regresar a la sala de espera, que era donde él se encontraba. El más joven se enderezó en su asiento y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Sigue dormida? —preguntó el doctor.

—Sí, sólo se mueve de vez en cuando —contestó Derek—. Creo que todos estamos actuando con paranoia, ella va a estar bien.

—Eso espero —dijo el veterinario—. Bueno, como veo que tienes todo bajo control, volveré allá atrás —anunció el hombre dando media vuelta—. ¿A menos que necesites algo más?

—Ahora que lo dices —empezó a decir Derek— ¿conociste a mi mamá? Es decir, sé que la conociste, ¿pero qué tanto?

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —inquirió el doctor—. Yo era el emisario de su Manada. La conocía muy bien—. Al decir eso, el hombre trató de no escucharse muy ansioso, aunque para su suerte Derek no estaba prestando tanta atención en él, sino en lo que decía sobre su vez nunca lo admitiera en voz alta, pero él apreciaba mucho a Talia. Por eso se había esforzado en encontrar una forma de ayudar a Derek cuando presuntamente estaba muriendo.

—Ella podía cambiar completamente, ¿cierto? —cuestionó el hombre lobo. Deaton asintió—. ¿Tienes idea de cómo lo hizo? Quiero decir, por qué solo algunos de nosotros podemos hacerlo.

Deaton no respondió inmediatamente, más bien, pensó en qué decir. Luego acercó una silla a donde se encontraba Derek y finalmente habló:

—Tu madre lo mencionó una vez, no recuerdo particularmente cuándo ni por qué, pero dijo que cuando un hombre lobo llega a cierto estado de pureza puede transformarse en un lobo enteramente.

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con pureza?

—Se puede interpretar de muchas formas —respondió Deaton—. Stiles me contó algo que ocurrió ese día. Tú estabas muriendo, y él no sabía si volver contigo o ir a buscar a Scott. Pero entonces tú le dijiste que fuera, que te dejara. Tal vez a eso se refería Talia.

—¿Aceptar la muerte? —fue lo primero que le vino a la mente al adulto más joven.

—No —respondió el veterinario—. Sacrificarte por el bien de los demás. Por el bien de tus amigos. Estar dispuesto a morir por ellos fue tu forma de reflejarlo. Al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

Derek asintió tras escuchar todo. Por eso evolucionado. Porque está seguro de que su yo de antes no habría hecho eso. Porque después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos casi dos años, él había entendido lo que significaba formar parte de una manada. Sin importar que él no fuera el líder.

—Tengo que decir también que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa —opinó el veterinario.

—¿De ser un lobo completo?

—En parte, sí. Pero principalmente de lo mucho que has cambiado. —Luego Derek hizo algo que el normalmente no hacía. Sonrió.

Súbitamente, un grito los interrumpió.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —exclamó Liz, incorporándose de su cama en el suelo. Los hombres se miraron mutuamente por la repentina pregunta de la chica—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó de nuevo. La selkie movía su cabeza de un lado a otro de la habitación con impaciencia, buscaba desesperadamente a alguien.

—¿Te refieres a Tom? ¿Kayleen? —cuestionó Derek—. No tardarán en volver—. El lobo se acercó a la muchacha y quiso poner su mano sobre ella, para calmarla. Sin embargo, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se hizo hacia atrás, evitando el contacto.

El adulto giró para ver al doctor, tratando de hallar una respuesta a la actitud de la chica. El otro hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros, tampoco era cómo que supiera mucho acerca de la conducta de los selkies.

—Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo Elizabeth, dejando claro de que se trataba de un hombre.

La mujer selkie se levantó y avanzó hacia la entrada. Deaton dudó sobre si interponerse o no, no obstante, Derek se apresuró a alcanzarla, esta vez sin tocarla.

—¿A quién quieres ver? —le dijo el hombre lobo.

—El niño —contestó ella—. El niño —repitió una vez más, parecía como si estuviera en un trance, sin embargo era capaz de notar la presencia de los otros dos, por lo que no estaba ida del todo—. El cazador quería al niño —añadió.

¿El cazador? Derek supuso que hablaba de Declan, a quien la muchacha ahogó en el río. Sin embargo, no explicaba lo del niño. No había ningún niño en la Lista Negra, el hombre de menor edad en ella era Liam, que tenía quince años. Y la más pequeña de todos los objetivos era Lorilee, de la manada de Satomi, que tenía trece.

Elizabeth salió de la clínica animal caminando de forma monótona.

—Debería detenerla —opinó el hombre lobo.

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo el mayor—. Pero sí creo que tienes que ir tras ella. Yo me encargaré de avisarles a los otros.

Derek sólo pudo pensar que a Tom no le gustaría la idea de dejar ir a su amiga.

Liam salió de casa al recibir la llamada de Scott acerca de lo ocurrido en la veterinaria. Ahora él iba camino hacia allí para reunirse con el alfa. Iba atento en su teléfono por si recibía otra llamada, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien trataba de alcanzarlo. Giró bruscamente y exhaló con alivio al ver que ese alguien era Mason, su mejor amigo.

—Te me adelantaste, pensé que esperarías a que pasara por ti —le dijo el moreno. Liam frunció las cejas, porque no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Liam.

—¿Qué de qué hablo? Amigo, se suponía que íbamos a ver una película —le recordó el chico. El beta se maldijo a sí mismo internamente por haberlo olvidado. Mason se dio cuenta de la expresión de su mejor amigo, por lo que dejó salir un bufido—. ¿Enserio? Acabo de regresar y me estás dejando plantado, ni siquiera me habría enterado de no llegar temprano —continuó con el reclamo.

—De verdad lo siento, Scott… —Liam cerró su boca cuando notó que acababa de cometer el error de mencionar el nombre con S. De seguro Mason estaba harto de escucharlo decir eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tiene algo importante que decirte. Ya me sé la historia —dijo el muchacho haciendo ademanes con las manos y usando las palabras que el beta usualmente decía en ocasiones como esa—. Aguarda, ya sé lo que pasa —Liam tragó saliva al escuchar eso—. No quieres salir con un chico de tu edad, quieres salir con los mayores. Lo entiendo. Pudiste haberlo dicho antes —el chico sentía que se le empezaba a hacer un nudo en la garganta.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo el beta. Mason solo se le quedo viendo sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Lo que pasa es que… —¿qué le iba a decir? Inventar otra mentira, no iba a contarle que una chica que puede convertirse en foca acababa de huir de una clínica donde un druida y un hombre lobo la estaban cuidando y todo lo demás.

—Sé que dije que podía esperar hasta que estuvieras listo para contarme pero… yo… —el muchacho comenzaba a hablar entrecortadamente—. No. Olvídalo, no puedo obligarte a que me lo digas —el chico se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde vino.

—Mason, espera —pidió Liam, pero el otro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió alejándose.

El muchacho apretó la mandíbula. Estaba enojado. Enojado consigo mismo. Eso era lo que quería evitar al no contarle la verdad. Se preocupó tanto de que Mason no lo viera como a un monstruo que olvidó la forma en que quería que lo viera: como su mejor amigo.

Una motocicleta se detuvo frente a la acera. No hacía falta voltear para saber que se trataba de su alfa. Scott alcanzó a ver al chico moreno irse de allí, y por su aroma y la expresión del beta supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo perdí —contestó Liam, sus ojos ahora estaban vidriosos—. Soy un mal amigo.

El hombre lobo bajó del vehículo y se puso frente al joven.

—No es cierto.

—No trates de defenderme —murmuró el chico—. Posiblemente ahora me odia. —Liam sacudió su cabeza y secó sus ojos—. No importa, vámonos —dijo alcanzando el casco extra que estaba en la motocicleta.

Scott lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo hizo soltar el objeto.

—Por supuesto que importa —recalcó el hombre lobo—. Es tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo.

—Sí. Pero tenemos que ir a buscar a Liz —dijo Liam.

—Liz va a estar bien. Derek fue con tras ella, sólo que pensé que sería bueno ir todos —dijo el mayor—. Debiste decirme que tenías planes.

—Lo olvidé —soltó Liam, aunque de haberlo recordado no se lo habría dicho a Scott—. Como sea, no hagas esto más difícil. —Tomó el casco y se lo puso encima.

De pronto al alfa se le ocurrió algo.

—De acuerdo —subió al vehículo y se colocó su casco encima. Liam se sujetó de los hombros de Scott como de costumbre y se pusieron en marcha. El chico estaba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder con su amigo que no se dio cuenta la ruta que estaban siguiendo.

La motocicleta se detuvo de repente que casi se cae Liam, de no ser porque estaba sujeto al conductor. Para cuando se bajó y quitó el casco se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la clínica veterinaria, a penas y habían avanzado un par de cuadras.

Mason estaba de pie a un par de metros de ellos, con expresión atónita. El beta encaró al otro chico, que le estaba cubriendo el paso para no volver a la moto.

El chico moreno comenzó a caminar, con intención de pasar de largo; sin embargo, Scott levantó su brazo para impedirle cruzar.

—Ustedes dos tienen que hablar —dijo Scott seriamente. Liam estaba por decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido—. Díselo.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó el chico.

—Es una petición —contestó el mayor. Sin dejarlo decir nada más, subió a la moto y arrancó.

Liam miró hacia el suelo y dio un gran suspiro. Mason dio un paso hacia el frente, de nuevo tratando de huir, pero su amigo lo tomó del hombro. No lo hizo de forma brusca, fue tan solo un roce, pero fue suficiente.

—Ven conmigo —pidió el beta, muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor —insistió él—. No puedo decírtelo aquí.

El hombre lobo prácticamente arrastró a Mason hasta un lugar en construcción, donde no había gente cerca. Se sentó en el suelo de concreto y el otro chico lo imitó.

Pasaron uno… dos minutos. Liam no sabía por qué empezar. Estaba seguro de que se lo iba a decir, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. Probablemente debió preguntarle a Scott cómo se lo dijo a los demás.

Claro que eso no habría sido de mucha ayuda, él no sabía que su madre, el Sheriff, Lydia y Allison se habían enterado de forma sorpresiva. A la única a la que realmente se lo había contado de forma más tranquila era Kira.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mason.

—Por favor, no corras cuando veas esto —dijo Liam en voz alta. Agitó su mano y de pronto en ella había crecido garras.

—Wow —Mason se hizo hacia atrás aún en el suelo. Los latidos del beta se aceleraron.

—Soy un… hombre lobo —admitió finalmente y para hacerlo más creíble, hizo sus ojos brillar de color amarillo.

El otro chico seguía casi acostado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Tenía miedo, el beta podía sentirlo.

Liam atrajo sus piernas hacia sí y las rodeó con sus manos. Enterró su cabeza entre las piernas y ahogó un grito.

—Puedes irte si quieres. No lo impediré —el chico pudo sentir una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Y de pronto, había una mano en su hombro. Lentamente levantó su rostro y vio a Mason sonriendo junto a él.

—No me voy a ir —dijo el chico, sentándose a su lado otra vez.

—Pero tienes miedo —aseguró el lobo—. Debes creer que soy un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sé que no lo soy. Pero eso debes creer ahora.

—Liam, eso no es verdad —Mason movió al beta para verlo de frente—. Sí, tengo algo de miedo, pero creo que es normal.

—Quise decírtelo, enserio, pero no tenía idea de cómo… yo sólo no quería… —balbuceó el otro, claramente seguía nervioso—. No quería perderte.

Mason tomó a Liam de los hombros y lo abrazó: —Vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres deshacerte de mí —bromeó el moreno—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. —Liam sonrió al escuchar eso.

Se separaron después de un momento y nadie dijo nada por un rato, sólo se quedaron viendo a la pared del fondo.

—¿Así que… iremos al cine? —preguntó el hombre lobo.

—¿Ir al cine? —repitió Mason—. Pensándolo bien, en el cine no podemos hablar mucho y hoy me siento con ganas de hablar mucho. Quizá deberías contarme de esto de ser un hombre lobo, digo, si estás listo para decirme más.

—Lo estoy.

Los ojos de Malia pasaban de un lado a otro de la recepción de la institución en que se encontraba junto con Stiles. Normalmente ella no se sentía nerviosa, pero lo que ocurría era que no estaba en cualquier lugar. Habían ido a Eichen House.

El lugar en sí no le traía malos recuerdos, después de todo fue en el sótano de ese mismo edificio donde ella y Stiles tuvieron su primer beso. Sin embargo, allí estaba alguien a quien no quería ver.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el muchacho. Ella asintió, pero realmente no estaba diciendo la verdad. Él estaba por decir algo más, pero un enfermero los interrumpió.

—El Doctor Fenrir los verá justo al pie de las escaleras, síganme. —Stiles tomó la mano de Malia y apretó un poco, para hacerla sentir segura y demostrarle que no tenían nada que temer. Peter estaba encerrado y además no habían ido a verlo a él.

Deaton había mencionado que algunos de los objetivos de la lista negra eran fugitivos de Eichen House, y aunque a varios ya los habían recapturado de todos modos tenían la información sobre qué tipo de ser sobrenatural eran ellos.

Los dos adolescentes caminaron escaleras abajo. El Dr. Fenrir estaba de pie al final del último escalón, con los brazos cruzados. Al verlos llegar le hizo una seña al enfermero de que se podía retirar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el señor.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí — exclamó Stiles y buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar una hoja de papel doblada. Se la entregó al hombre y este comenzó a leer. Era una nota que el veterinario escribió para él.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el hombre—. ¿Tienes las páginas de la lista negra?

Malia reaccionó a esa pregunta y sacó las hojas de papel con la lista de nombres. De nuevo el doctor la examinó rápidamente.

—Vengan conmigo —anunció y comenzó a caminar a través del pasillo. Los dos chicos cruzaron miradas y Stiles tragó saliva cuando alcanzó a ver la mano de una criatura con garras sujetando uno de los barrotes de la ventana de su celda.

Tanto él como su novia se acercaron hacia el centro del pasillo. Muchos de los prisioneros comenzaron a acercarse a sus puertas, ya que captaban el aroma de la chica coyote.

De pronto, una criatura con ojos blancos alcanzó a Stiles por el brazo y clavó sus garras en él. El chico trató de mantenerse firme. Malia sujetó la mano del prisionero con la suya, que ahora también tenía garras y lo alejó de él, haciendo un gruñido y mostrando sus colmillos y ojos azules.

La criatura soltó a Stiles y se retrajo al interior de su celda.

—Gracias.

—No hay por qué —respondió la muchacha.

Mientras continuaban avanzando Malia recibió un olor que hizo que su nariz le produjera cierto picor. De repente supo lo que significaba, por lo que tuvo miedo de voltear hacia un lado. Sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su miedo interno.

Al girar su cabeza hacia la derecha alcanzó a ver a través de la ventanilla de la celda y más allá de un gran cristal, a un hombre sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Peter Hale lucía desarreglado y con una mirada perdida hacia el frente, pero al parecer él también recibió la señal de su hija biológica, pues su aroma era inconfundible.

El lobo omega se incorporó y le lanzó una mirada a su hija.

Ella tragó saliva y se quedó inmóvil, porque, ¿qué podría hacer en ese momento? ¿Sonreírle con ironía por haberla engañado? No. Eso definitivamente no.

—¿Malia? —la llamó su novio. Su vista también quedó fija en el sujeto detrás del cristal—. Sigue caminando —sugirió tomándola del brazo. Para ese entonces, Peter ya se había levantado y colocado junto al vidrio.

—Sí, vamos —contestó ella finalmente y continuaron con el recorrido por el corredor, esforzándose por no voltear de nuevo.

El doctor Fenrir volteó sobre su hombro por un momento para averiguar si ambos seguían detrás de él. Luego regresó hacia el frente y siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba una oficina en la que se almacenaban los archivos.

—Esperen aquí —pidió el doctor, que ingresó al lugar.

Stiles y Malia se apoyaron contra la pared. La chica aún conmocionada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

—Quiero irme de aquí —dijo la chica coyote, cosa que ya de por sí era extraño para ella. Sin embargo, sabía que en ese lugar debería avisarle al muchacho.

—Aguanta un poco.

Pasaron uno… dos… tres segundos.

—¿Ya? —preguntó ella.

—No.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo tardará el doctor allí dentro? —inquirió Malia.

—No lo sé. Son unos diez nombres, supongo que no mucho.

Malia dejó salir un bufido.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el humano. Era obvio que no lo estaba, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle en ese momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Aún sentía el aroma de Peter. No podía evitarlo. En ese instante deseó no tener súper olfato. Su desesperación comenzó a hacerse más obvia cuando sintió sus garras comenzar a aparecer.

Stiles se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que la tomó con la mano para cubrirla y que nadie más la viera y para calmarla.

—Malia… —el chico estaba por decir algo, sin embargo fue cortado por el regreso del doctor, que llevaba las hojas de la lista negra en la mano.

—Encarcelados —anunció el hombre. Stiles arqueó las cejas en respuesta.

—¿Quiere decir que todos los nombres que no están marcados están atrapados aquí? —preguntó el muchacho. El mayor asintió en contestación—. ¿Está seguro? —la pregunta hizo que el hombre le devolviera una mirada fulminante—. No me refiero a eso. De todos modos, ¿qué son todos ellos?

—Eso no te lo diré. Es información confidencial de esta institución.

Stiles hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero sabía que no valía la pena seguir intentando con esa pregunta, pero entonces se le vino a la mente algo que sí le podrían decir.

—¿Puede decirme si alguno de ellos tiene relación con el agua?

—No.

—¿Me está respondiendo o me está diciendo que no me puede decir?

—Te estoy respondiendo —repitió el hombre—. Ninguno de ellos tiene relación con el agua—. El doctor Fenrir se cruzó de brazos—. ¿En qué está metido Deaton ahora?

—Créame, si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí. ¿Cierto Malia? —Stiles volteó hacia un lado en busca de la chica coyote, pero no la encontró. Se había ido. El chico mantuvo la calma y se dijo que no debería andar lejos—. Tengo que irme —dijo arrebatándole las páginas al hombre para comenzar a correr por el pasillo, tratando de alejarse de las ventanillas de los prisioneros, incluido Peter—. ¡Gracias! —gritó antes de perderse por las escaleras.

Subió apresuradamente y se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo, observó en varias direcciones hasta que la encontró, sentada en una banca junto a la pared. Pero eso no fue lo único que lo sorprendió, no se hallaba sola. Meredith Walker estaba sentada a su lado.

Stiles caminó con más calma hacia ellas.

—Meredith, hola —saludó Stiles con una media sonrisa, que la muchacha le devolvió para luego mirar hacia abajo. El chico entonces pasó su atención a Malia. Ella habló antes de que él le dijese algo.

—No podía estar allí por más tiempo —explicó la chica.

—Lo entiendo. Debí decirle a Kira que viniera ella y tú te hubieses quedado con Lydia.

—No, Stiles. Necesitaba hacerlo —las palabras tomaron al muchacho por sorpresa. ¿Por qué necesitar algo que te haga sentir mal?—. Quiero decir, necesitaba verlo allí. Donde ya no puede hacer más daño.

De pronto el chico entendió sus palabras, pero al no saber cómo responder a eso, simplemente se inclinó y le dio un beso a Malia en los labios, mientras Meredith miraba en dirección a la puerta.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —dijo el chico—. Hay que contarles a los otros que, bueno, quien sea o lo que sea que esté en el lago no aparece en la lista negra.

—De acuerdo.

—Fue bueno verte Meredith —comentó el humano.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Malia.

La chica coyote se puso de pie, pero en ese momento, la banshee tomó a ambos chicos por la muñeca.

—¿Lydia no va a venir? —preguntó la muchacha.

—No, lo siento —respondió el joven—. ¿Quieres que venga a verte? —preguntó con curiosidad. Según sabía, ambas mujeres no habían interactuado desde que descubrieron que ella era el Benefactor.

—S-sí —contestó Meredith—. Díganle que no está viendo las cosas claramente.

—¿De qué hablas? —intervino Malia.

—Lydia —dijo la banshee—. Tiene que buscar en donde ya lo ha hecho antes.

—¿El bestiario? —preguntó Stiles.

—Díganle que donde ha buscado antes. —El chico iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero uno de los guardias de Eichen House llamó a Meredith, pues aparentemente no tenía permitido estar en esa área, por lo que se alejó de ellos, dejándolos aún más desconcertados.

Lydia estaba segura de que había leído una y otra vez las páginas del bestiario. El problema era, que eran demasiadas páginas y ya comenzaba a hartarse de ello. Además de que llevaba haciendo eso desde que se había dispuesto a averiguar qué tipo de criatura era Parrish.

Su búsqueda se había limitado a monstruos acuáticos que pudiesen degradar toda cosa viva con la que interactuaran, sin embargo eso tampoco le dio resultados. Parecía como si se estuviera perdiendo algo.

También existía la posibilidad de que la familia Argent no se hubiera encontrado con alguna de esas criaturas y por ende no habría información sobre ellas en el bestiario.

—Creo que deberías dejarlo por hoy —sugirió Kira, que al igual que ella estaba sentada en la cama. Quitó el libro de su alcance y se puso de pie para colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —contestó Lydia, restregando sus ojos del cansancio.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, pues tenía una llamada de Malia. Eso le levantó un poco el ánimo, pues seguramente ellos tenían algo que les ayudara. En cierta forma, estaba en lo correcto.

—Los nombres del resto de la lista están encarcelados en Eichen House —explicó Stiles a través del altavoz.

—Entonces no es ninguno de ellos —dijo la banshee con decepción—. Eso no es posible.

—A menos que esta criatura haya llegado a Beacon Hills después de la Lista Negra.

Esa era la única explicación.

—El Nemeton atrajo a muchas criaturas hace meses, ¿por qué esta llega hasta ahora? —inquirió Stiles.

—Tal vez se retrasó —opinó Malia del mismo lado de la línea.

—Eso es tan extraño que incluso puede tener sentido —opinó Lydia.

—Como sea —dijo el muchacho—. Lo que en realidad queríamos decirte es que vimos a Meredith. Preguntó por ti.

La pelirroja sintió como si hablasen de un fantasma al escuchar en nombre de la otra banshee. Sin embargo, se alegró de oírlo.

—¿Qué más les dijo?

—Ella dijo que no estabas viendo las cosas con claridad —Lydia enarcó sus cejas—. Que tenías que buscar donde ya lo has hecho.

—¿El bestiario?

—Eso pensamos nosotros —añadió Malia.

—Si bueno, ustedes las banshee a veces no son muy claras en lo que hablan —dijo Stiles, pero a Lydia no le molestó porque sabía que tenía la razón.

—Pues lo he revisado cientos de veces y no hay nada. De verdad.

—Debe haber dicho eso por alguna razón —comentó la chica coyote.

—Tenemos que colgar, te vemos en un rato en tu casa.

—Sí, de acuerdo —Lydia colgó y se quedó mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Alguna noticia? —quiso saber Kira.

La pelirroja le hizo un rápido recuento de la conversación.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo en referencia a lo de Meredith.

—Lo sé.

La kitsune caminó de regreso al escritorio, para tomar de nuevo el bestiario.

—Vale la pena intentar —le dijo a su amiga. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Cuando levantó el libro, Kira se dio cuenta de que lo había colocado encima de las páginas de la lista negra.

—¿Meredith dijo que buscaras donde ya lo has hecho? —preguntó ella de nuevo, levantando las páginas y mostrándoselas a Lydia.

—Sí. ¿Crees que…

—Lydia —la corto la otra muchacha—. Meredith tenía razón.

La banshee se puso de pie rápidamente para ir junto a la kitsune. Esta apuntó a uno de los nombres de la lista de Aiden. Había una letra U encerrada en un círculo. Poco después una I, una y finalmente una S.

En la página de Allison había otras cuatro E, A, C y H. Finalmente, en la última (de Derek) solo una G y una E.

—De verdad necesito saber cuándo es que entro en estado de trance —comentó Lydia, pues obviamente eso lo había hecho ella.

—Iré por un lápiz para escribir las letras.

Kira fue por ello, no obstante, la otra joven trató de ordenar las cinco letras mentalmente. No tardó en conseguirlo, ya que se dio cuenta de que las letras estaban de cierta forma, en orden, primero las de Allison, luego Aiden y después las letras en la lista de Derek.

—Ya sé que dice —le informó a su amiga, al tiempo que ella regresaba con un lápiz. Rápidamente formo la palabra EACHUISGE.

—¿Qué significa eso? No creo que sea inglés —dijo Kira.

—No lo es… debo haberlo visto en alguna parte. Me suena conocido pero… Aguarda, no es una palabra, son dos: Each Uisge.

—¿Each? (Each significa "Cada" en inglés, como en cada uno).

—No, no está en inglés. Debo haber visto esa palabra en algún libro.

—Tal vez el doctor Deaton sepa que significa.

Al decir eso, Lydia tuvo una especie de iluminación mental.

—¡Eso es! Lo leí en un libro suyo. Es gaélico.

—¿Y qué significa?

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ya sé! —exclamó la banshee, dejando sin respuesta a la otra chica. Corrió hacia el bestiario y comenzó a mover las hojas con tal rapidez que la kitsune pensó que podría arrancar unas cuantas páginas.

La pelirroja encontró la página que estuvo buscando. En ella, no había un dibujo, solo un largo texto que abarcaba la hoja. En la parte de arriba estaba el nombre de la criatura. Ella comenzó a leer:

—El Kelpie, también llamado _Each Uisge_ —comenzó a decir Lydia, haciendo énfasis en el nombre—, es un monstruo que toma comúnmente la apariencia de caballo. También puede cambiar de forma al de un ser humano. Es de hábitos acuáticos, y vive en ríos y lagos. —La chica interrumpió su lectura—. Each significa caballo en gaélico. ¡Por eso no lo había encontrado! —exclamó—. Para no complicarme solo leí el principio de cada entrada. Cuando me daba cuenta de que no tenía que ver con criaturas acuáticas pasaba a la siguiente.

Cuando leyó que era un caballo, pensó que no tendría nada que ver con lo que vive en el lago. Pero se había equivocado.

—Aquellos Kelpies que se han adaptado a la vida en agua dulce son mucho más peligrosos que sus contrapartes de agua salada. Matan a cualquiera que se ponga en su camino —siguió leyendo Lydia—. Su toque es mortal, pues puede pudrir aquello que toque. A diferencia de otros cambiaformas que son humanos de forma natural, el Kelpie no lo es, su forma verdadera es desagradable. No tienen compasión por el resto de los seres vivientes.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Kira al escuchar todo eso—. Eso significa que no es cómo los otros, no busca venganza, o poder, simplemente…

A Lydia le dio un escalofrío. Pues le recordó en cierta forma al Nogitsune.

—Mata por placer.

* * *

**De este capítulo saqué la parte de Mason/Liam que subí como un One-Shot, lo hice porque no sabía hasta cuando iba a actualizar y porque de verdad me gustó esa parte.**

**Y bueno, el monstruo es un Kelpie! Sé que como los Selkies no suena muy amenazante, eso de ser un caballo o focas con los otros, pero creo que sí será un buen villano.**

**Liz solo fue a merodear al bosque, y lo que ha pasado con ella que aun no se ha explicado será descubierto en uno de los siguientes capítulos.**

**Por cierto, todo este asunto de los hombres foca y el monstruo caballo (suena más amenazante en mi cabeza) solo será de 10 capítulos y tal vez continue, aunque me tomaré un descanso después de acabarlos.**

**Comenten qué les pareció, gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego;)**


	8. El eslabón más fuerte

**FINALMENTE EL CAPÍTULO 7 ESTÁ COMPLETO**

**Sin más que decir, lean...**

* * *

7

EL ESLABÓN MÁS FUERTE

Elizabeth Moore no podía evitar el llamado del agua. Todos los Selkies lo sentían en algún momento, pero en esos casos se trataba del mar. Liz no tenía motivo para sentirse atraída al río y sin embargo, esa era la tercera vez en la semana que se acercaba a la orilla. Su sentido común le permitía no ingresar, pero de todos modos se sentaba en el suelo a contemplar la corriente.

Tom siempre estaba allí, lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarla si era necesario. Scott y los demás se turnaban para ayudarlo, en esa ocasión eran Kira y Scott los encargados de ello.

Se sentían observados todos los días que iban por allí. El Kelpie los veía desde el agua, eso lo sabían perfectamente. No obstante, sabían que intentar alejar a Liz del río no sería la mejor idea.

El hombre lobo caminaba por los alrededores, siempre alerta, mientras que Kira se quedó junto a Tom. A simple vista, parecía que el Selkie no le estaba prestando atención a Elizabeth, pero en realidad mantenía su oído atento a los movimientos del agua.

—Ustedes dos son muy unidos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Kira, para cortar el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse algo incómodo.

—Ah, sí, es decir, la conocimos después de lo que pasó con Riley. De hecho, tengo que admitir que no fue fácil dejar a otra persona unirse a Kale y a mí.

Kira mordió su mejilla para no decir algo imprudente.

—¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que sientes? —soltó la kitsune, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se reprendió a si misma pero a la vez se sorprendió, esa no era una de las cosas que Kira normalmente le preguntaba a una persona que acababa de conocer.

Tom la volteó a ver con sus ojos muy abiertos. El muchacho tragó saliva y a lo lejos, aunque ninguno de ellos dos lo notó, Scott estaba riendo internamente y agradeciendo a su oído de lobo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó él, ni siquiera molestándose en negarlo.

—Yo… solo lo sé —contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros. Él la miró fijamente, no creyéndose esa respuesta. La muchacha suspiró y se acercó a él, pues estaba consciente de que Scott estaba escuchando—. Porque la miras de la misma forma que yo solía ver a Scott… de la misma forma que lo veo —se corrigió.

Tom hizo una media sonrisa. Kira pensó que después de todo, él no era un mal chico, solo estaba preocupado por su amiga-hermana menor y su amiga-enamorada.

—Ya veo —dijo finalmente, y luego recordando la pregunta que lo empezó todo, añadió—. En realidad, sí se lo dije. Esa es una de las razones por las que vino sola desde Hill Valley sin avisarnos.

—Oh, lo siento… no… no entiendo —dijo Kira, confundiéndose un poco con las explicaciones.

El Selkie tomó aire y valor para decir por primera vez en voz alta lo ocurrido.

Kayleen estaba dormida en su recámara esa noche, Tom y Liz estaban en la pequeña sala del departamento temporal. Sabían que los cazadores andaban tras ellos, así que tenían que pensar en el siguiente lugar al que debían ir.

—He oído que hay un Alfa en Beacon Hills —soltó la chica Selkie de repente, mientras revisaban el mapa del condado.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Tom, una rápida mirada a Elizabeth le dio a entender sus intenciones—. No creo que sea buena idea ir.

—Pero él podría ayudarnos —insistió la joven.

—¿Y no crees que el hecho de que sea un Alfa lo hace aún más peligroso? Debe haber muchos que quieran su cabeza, no me sorprendería que fuera alguno de los que valen más de 5 millones en esa estúpida lista negra —exclamó él.

—Ah, sí —respondió en voz baja—, lo creo. Pero según lo que dicen él acabó con una Manada de Alfas. Eso significa que es bueno, quiero decir, fuerte.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. No quiero poner a Kale en peligro —sin saberlo, al decir eso, Tom estaba formando una barrera entre ellos dos.

—Entonces vamos los dos.

Hubo silencio.

—O iré yo sola—. No le estaba pidiendo permiso, era un aviso.

—Tengo miedo de que salgas herida. O peor —dijo Tom. Después de lo que había pasado con Riley, no quería perder a otro amigo. Mucho menos a la persona por la cual había desarrollado otro tipo de sentimientos.

El muchacho Selkie se acercó a ella en el sofá y se inclinó. Estaba por besarla cuando, así, de pronto, Elizabeth giró y se quitó de su camino. Tom (que se había sujetado del respaldo), perdió un poco el equilibrio y tuvo que meter su otra mano para no irse de frente contra la parte del sofá donde Liz estaba.

—Lo siento, yo… no… —dijo la chica.

Tom se incorporó y se "tragó" la vergüenza que acababa de sentir.

—No, yo… —estaba por decir una excusa de por qué se había inclinado, pero era muy obvio por qué Liz se había apartado. "Lo siento" "No era mi intención". Mentiría si hubiese dicho eso en voz alta. Así que dijo lo que pensó mejor encajaba—: No lo volveré a hacer.

El Selkie se levantó y caminó hacia su recámara, maldiciéndose mentalmente. Solo que a la hora de dormir, en la cama junto a Kayleen, recordó unas palabras de Riley: "Cuando cuentas una verdad, aunque las cosas parezcan malas, todo mejorará". Traducción: ahora que ya le había mostrado a Liz lo que sentía y ella no correspondió, podría centrarse en Kayleen y además, ya llegaría alguien más. O eso esperaba.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se había marchado.

—Lo siento —dijo Kira al terminar de escuchar todo.

—No lo sientas, quiero decir, Riley tiene razón. Al principio me culpé porque pensé que era la razón de que ella había venido hasta aquí. Pero prefiero no pensar en eso.

—Ella estará bien —aseguró Kira.

Scott había escuchado gran parte de la conversación. No hacía falta que se lo dijera a Kira, ella ya se había acostumbrado a esas costumbres del hombre lobo. Decidió dejar de prestar atención a conversaciones ajenas y giró en dirección a Liz.

Ella había estado repitiendo esas extrañas cosas acerca del niño en el lago. Pero Lori, la hermana menor de Brett, era la menor de todos los de la Lista, así que si un niño estuvo con ella la lógica decía que no era sobrenatural, aunque por lo que sabía la lógica en Beacon Hills no tenía lógica.

De pronto un chapoteo llamó su atención. Scott volteó deprisa y vio algo moverse en el agua.

Tom también lo sintió.

—Hay que salir de aquí —advirtió el Selkie.

Pero primero Scott tenía que ir por Liz. Ella seguía cerca de la orilla, lucía tan frágil como Meredith, como si no supiera el peligro que corría.

—Liz, tenemos que…

La Selkie giró súbitamente, gruñendo, con sus ojos brillando de violeta y los colmillos asomándose de su boca.

—Detente —gritó Tom, corrió hasta ella e intentó sujetarla del brazo, sin embargo, no salió muy bien ya que ella lanzó un zarpazo y lo hirió en el hombro.

Kira también había llegado hasta ellos y trató de mantener quieta a la Selkie.

De pronto, algo emergió del agua, fue tan rápido que apenas pudieron verlo.

Scott fue empujado por Liz hacia el suelo, aunque era un gesto de ataque más que de protección.

Kira y Tom ahora estaban al descubierto. El Selkie se percató de la cosa de color negro que iba hacia ellos, más bien, directo hacia la Kitsune. De la garra del monstruo parecía emanar algo, una especie de vapor. Tom tomó a Kira de los hombros y sin poder hacer mucho, solo giró. La garra se clavó en su espalda, cerca de la nuca.

El Kelpie regresó al agua.

—¡Kira! —gritó Scott, quitándose a Liz de encima. Ella comenzó a correr y se arrojó al agua. Puede que el hombre lobo fuera valiente, pero algo le decía que no tenía sentido ir por ella y que estaría a salvo. Si el Kelpie la hubiese querido matar, ya lo habría hecho. Además, parecía que ella estaba de su lado.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella y luego miró hacia donde estaba Tom—. Él me salvó.

El hombre lobo se agachó para estar al nivel del Selkie.

—¿Tom? —un quejido fue la única respuesta—. Hay que alejarlo de la orilla.

Kira lo ayudó a ponerlo en sus hombros, a pesar de ser un hombre lobo no parecía ser fácil cargar solo aun Selkie. Cuando llegaron a cierta distancia, se detuvieron. Scott tenía que revisarlo. Levantó su camisa y se aterró al hacerlo. Una mancha de color oscura había aparecido en el lugar donde el monstruo lo había herido.

—Es lo mismo que le pasó a los otros —dijo Scott.

—Pude ser yo —dijo Kira, levantando su rostro para ver a su novio—. Él me salvó. —Repitió la kitsune, hizo una pausa, tal vez Scott también lo pensaba, pero fue ella quien habló: —Y nosotros tenemos que salvarlo a él.

* * *

Stiles cerró la laptop con fuerza, aunque la abrió rápidamente para verificar que no la había roto al hacerlo, pero es que se había hartado. Había revisado cada una de las páginas de internet acerca de los Kelpies y ninguna decía un método certero para "deshacerse de ellos".

—Stiles, romper la laptop de Lydia no te hará saber qué cosa mata a ese Kelpie— dijo Malia, sentada en la cama de la chica.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico, más para la propia Banshee que para su novia.

—Oh, no te preocupes. He hecho lo mismo cada noche desde que empecé a buscar —contesto Lydia.

—Chicos, no creo que encontremos eso en Internet —aseguró Malia. Contrario a lo que la gente piensa, el Internet no tiene todas las respuestas, es decir, para el Internet las Banshees son mujeres que parecen fantasmas y deambulan por las noches, gritando. Lydia solo hacía lo segundo.

—Tienes razón —contestó Lydia—. ¿Hay noticias sobre Argent?

—Aún no.

Scott lo había llamado. El bestiario no decía como acabar con el monstruo, pero alguien debió escribirlo, y ese alguien posiblemente sabía cómo matar a un Kelpie. Para suerte de todos el Alfa estaba dispuesto a ello, después de todo, no era una persona.

—Dijo que tenía a alguien trabajando en ello, pero no sabemos cuándo tendremos respuesta —contestó el chico. Por ahora esa era su mejor opción, esperarlo.

De pronto, Liam entró corriendo a la habitación de la Banshee.

—Scott llamó a Kale —dijo agitado—. El Kelpie hirió a Tom.

En ese momento, Stiles y Malia mostraron su preocupación, pero sin duda la que pareció más afectada por ello fue Lydia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con hirió? —insistió Stiles. Pero la Banshee lo había entendido.

—Le va a pasar lo mismo que al cazador —respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó el humano.

—Parece que están bien, no hablé con él, solo Kayleen lo hizo.

—Tenemos que ir —dijo Lydia de forma autoritaria. Tal vez llevaba poco tiempo de conocer al chico, pero si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo lo haría. Después de todo fue él quien la salvó esa noche en el lago.

Stiles tomó las llaves de su Jeep. Malia se puso de pie y estaba por ir con él, pero el chico se volteó.

—¿Te quedarías? —dijo él.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no se queda él? —dijo apuntando a Liam con la cabeza.

—Él también se va a quedar —dijo tomando camino hacia la puerta, donde Lydia lo estaba esperando—. Se harán compañía.

Y salió de la habitación.

—Eso no es de lo que estaba hablando —dijo Malia.

Al llegar a la clínica animal, los chicos vieron a Tom acostado boca abajo sobre una de las ya típicas "camillas" improvisadas del Doctor Deaton. Kayleen corrió directamente hacia él e inmediatamente cubrió su boca al ver el daño provocado por el ataque del Kelpie: La mancha negra ya se había extendido hacia la parte media, y comenzaba a oler mal.

El chico estaba débil, pero despierto.

La muchacha se agachó para estar a su nivel en el suelo. Empezó a hablarle suavemente, mientras los demás se enfocaban en otras cosas.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Stiles a su mejor amigo. Él le explicó del extraño comportamiento de Liz (y de que había huido con el Kelpie) y de que Tom quitó a Kira del camino del monstruo. —¿Y dónde está ella, por cierto?

—Está bien —respondió el Alfa—. Fue a conseguir unas cosas —fue lo único que explicó.

Lydia se acercó al Doctor Deaton:

—¿Qué tan malo es?

El hombre hizo una expresión de disgusto, a veces no le gustaba tener que decir esas cosas.

—Como yo lo veo, tiene tal vez hasta el final del día, aunque puede que haya algo que lo mantenga sano por más tiempo.

La chica estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando Kira y Derek llegaron al consultorio. Ambos llevaban varias botellas de agua que colocaron en el suelo.

—¿No has pagado el recibo del agua? —le preguntó Stiles al veterinario.

—No es para mí —respondió él calmadamente.

—Es para Tom —dijo Kayleen. Lydia entonces recordó que Tom se había curado de sus heridas en el lago. Aunque de todos modos no entendía por qué no habían usado agua del lavabo.

El doctor tomó una de las botellas y la destapó. Luego con cuidado vertió poco a poco su contenido sobre la espalda del Selkie.

La herida comenzó a sanar un poco aunque no del todo, pero tal como le había dicho a Lydia, eso les daría más tiempo para averiguar una forma de salvarlo.

—Es agua salada —explicó Kayleen—. El agua normal nos ayuda a sanar, pero es mucho mejor si es del mar. —Cuando Scott le llamó para avisarle ella le pidió que consiguieran agua salada. Los demás pensaron que se veía tranquila, pero internamente estaba luchando por no derrumbarse.

—¿De dónde la sacaron? —preguntó Stiles.

—El laboratorio de la escuela tiene sus reservas para algunos experimentos —explicó Kira—. Tendremos que devolver los suministros antes de que comiencen las clases.

Stiles pensó que eso le daba un significado totalmente nuevo a "echarle sal a la herida".

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —dijo la kitsune.

—¿Alguna idea de cómo ayudarlo? —preguntó Scott con preocupación, sobre todo al doctor Deaton.

—Está casi muerto —susurró Stiles, aunque no estaba seguro de si Kale podía escucharlo—. Tenemos que prácticamente revivirlo.

Scott abrió los ojos de par en par y una idea llegó a su cabeza.

—Revivirlo, eso es. —El resto de los presentes voltearon a ver al Alfa, pensando que acababa de perder su cabeza por pensar eso.

—Scotty, no se puede revivir a las personas, era sólo una expresión —dijo Stiles.

—Sí, la única persona que conocemos que realmente ha revivido está confinado en un piso subterráneo en un hospital psiquiátrico, y no pienso ir a pedirle su ayuda —dijo Lydia adelantándose a los hechos.

—No, eso no. Jennifer. Jennifer Blake —terminó de decir.

—Estoy seguro de que ella está bastante muerta —dijo Stiles.

—Creo que sé de qué estás hablando —intervino Derek. Ambos lobos intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento.

—¿Recuerdas su historia?

—Ella estaba moribunda después de que Kali la atacara. Pero logró llegar a un lugar que le salvó la vida.

—El Nemeton —dijeron Stiles y Lydia al mismo tiempo.

—¿Crees que funcione? —le preguntó Scott a Deaton.

—Vale la pena intentarlo.

—Entonces vamos —anunció Kayleen, quien al parecer sí había estado escuchando todo ese tiempo.

—Yo conduzco —dijo Stiles.

Lydia caminó hacia la mesa, dispuesta a ayudar a Kayleen con Tom.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Scott, quien junto con Derek ayudaron a Tom a ponerse en pie y salieron en dirección al Jeep.

Tom se colocó en el medio, con Kayleen a su lado y muchas botellas con agua en el suelo. Normalmente Stiles se opondría a que alguien mojara su auto, pero en ese momento sabía que no había problema. Sí él había salvado a dos de sus amigas, no importaba que la parte trasera del Jeep se mojara.

Kira estaba por subir al auto, cuando una exclamación de Stiles lo detuvo.

—Dejé a Liam sólo con Malia. Lo olvidé por completo —exclamó con seria preocupación.

—Tienes que venir —dijo Derek—. Tú puedes usar la Ceniza de montaña en caso de… —no completó la frase, pero todos sabían que se refería a que el Kelpie hiciera aparición.

—Es verdad.

—¿Kira, puedes ir y… —Scott iba a decir cuidar, pero la verdad no supo cuál era la mejor palabra— hacerle compañía a esos dos?

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella con una mueca de preocupación, y tragó saliva—. Está bien.

Derek decidió ir a dejar a Kira y luego alcanzaría a los demás. De todos modos, sería demasiado incómodo para él ir en los asientos traseros, donde ya estaban Lydia, Kayleen y Tom.

—Buena suerte —dijo Kira una vez que estuvo en casa de Lydia.

—La necesitaremos.

* * *

Scott y Stiles recordaban perfectamente el camino hacia el Nemeton. Mientras iban de camino hacia allí, Lydia ayudaba a Kayleen a mantener húmeda la espalda de Tom, de esa forma la curación lograba ganar más tiempo. La Selkie no quería pensar en lo que pasaría si no llegaban a tiempo. O peor aún, si no servía en lo absoluto.

—No entiendo por qué Liz te atacó —dijo el humano.

—Yo tampoco, amigo —respondió Scott—. Parecía estar en un trance. —Esa podría ser la única razón por la cual los atacaría de pronto, no sabía mucho acerca del comportamiento de los de su tipo, aunque por otro lado, su conducta también podría tener que ver con el Kelpie.

Cuando Kayleen escuchó eso, sintió cierto enojo contra Liz.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el Alfa, podía sentir que sus latidos se habían acelerado—. Va a funcionar. El Nemeton prácticamente le devolvió la vida a alguien que conocíamos —continuó diciendo, pensando que su ritmo cardiaco había aumentado debido al estado de Tom, y aunque si era por eso, también tenía que ver Liz.

Respiró profundamente y se calmó un poco.

—Y esa persona, ¿estuvo bien desde entonces?

—Más que bien, diría yo. Bueno, ahora está muerta pero…

La chica se asustó al escuchar eso.

—Pero eso fue causado por otra cosa —dijo Lydia, pero eso no ayudó mucho a Kale.

Tom se quejó otra vez.

—Tienes que resistir —dijo Kayleen, entre tono de petición y orden. No iba a perderlo a él. No cuando era lo único que le quedaba. Era cierto que estaba Liz, pero no tenían el mismo tipo de relación.

—L-Lydia —susurró el muchacho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, acercándose más para escuchar mejor.

—S-si algo me sucede—

—Nada te va a pasar —intervino la otra joven, con los ojos llorosos.

—Pero si algo me pasa —insistió él, hablando con esfuerzo.

Lydia supo por dónde iban sus ideas, estaba casi segura que le pediría que cuidaran de Kayleen.

—Estarás bien —dijo ella. Recordó entonces a Allison, a la amiga que había fallecido en una misión para salvarla. En como las cosas eran a la vez similares a esa ocasión, pero a la vez tan diferentes.

—Huelo terrible —dijo el muchacho, intentando aligerar el ambiente. Kayleen le dirigió una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Eso no es problema.

Los Selkies aguantaban muy bien la respiración, en realidad, cuando se sumergían en el agua, sus fosas nasales se cerraban gracias a una membrana. Obviamente, eso también les impedía oler, cosa que en ese momento era algo positivo. Scott era el más afectado, pero tampoco se iba a quejar de ello cuando había una persona muriendo en la misma camioneta que él.

Después de un camino que parecía volverse eterno el Jeep de Stiles se estacionó detrás de unos árboles a unos veinte metros del gran tronco (o lo que quedaba de él luego de talarlo).

Scott y Stiles ayudaron a Tom a salir del vehículo y luego colocaron los brazos de él alrededor de los hombros de ellos. El Selkie se apoyó con algo de dificultad pero logró dar un par de pasos, avanzaron lentamente hasta el pedazo de tronco. Lydia y Kale iban detrás de ellos, ésta última deseando con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara.

Finalmente, se detuvieron al llegar al pie del Nemeton.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Kayleen. Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí y después a la Banshee.

—No lo sé, ¿sentarlo? —dijo ella.

Los muchachos dieron media vuelta y ayudaron a Tom a sentarse sobre el tronco. Esperaron un par de segundos.

—¿Sientes algo? —preguntó Scott.

—Eh… —vocalizó el otro chico, pero de pronto su expresión paso de cansada a realmente adolorida. Tom dio un grito y cayó hacia el frente apoyado en sus rodillas para luego derrumbarse por completo en el suelo. Los otros cuatro se apresuraron a buscar la causa de tan repentina reacción.

Lydia levantó de nuevo su playera. Por alguna razón, la marca oscura había aumentado de pronto, como si todo lo que la Banshee y Kale hicieron para reducir su efecto hubiese desaparecido.

—¿Qué rayos? —exclamó Stiles.

De pronto, unas manos como garras sujetaron a la chica del hombro y la empujaron hacia el suelo. Scott y Kayleen levantaron sus miradas y vieron que la causante de ello era Elizabeth.

—Tú maldita —exclamó la Selkie más joven sin poder controlarse. Sabía que no debía tener esa clase de ideas, pero de no haber sido por ella, Tom y ella no habrían ido a Beacon Hills y ningún monstruo habría lastimado a su _hermano_.

La chica se arrojó sobre la otra y ambas cayeron sobre la tierra. Tal vez Liz era mayor y ambas eran Selkies por nacimiento, pero Kayleen había tenido más experiencia utilizando sus habilidades que Liz.

Mientras ellas dos comenzaban una pelea y Scott se debatía si ayudar a Kale o averiguar qué hacer con Tom, Stiles fue a ayudar a Lydia a ponerse de pie.

—Debí verlo venir —dijo ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero hay que… ¡SCOTT! —advirtió la Banshee, sin embargo ya era tarde. Una mano oscura tomó a Scott de la nuca y levantó del suelo.

Era el Kelpie.

Distaba mucho de parecerse a un caballo, aunque bueno, Lydia había leído en el bestiario que esa no era su forma siempre, después de todo era eso precisamente, un cambiaformas. En ese momento, la criatura parecía más como un ser humano, que en ciertas partes tenía la piel oscura (del mismo tono que se había tornado la de las víctimas) con garras en las manos. A lo largo de los brazos tenía unas pequeñas protuberancias, como pequeñísimas aletas. Su rostro era el de un hombre bien parecido, con ojos brillantes de color verde. Cabello negro un poco largo, que se mezclaba con algunas algas y la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba hecha jirones.

Scott lanzó golpes con sus codos hacia atrás, sin lograr quitarse al monstruo de encima. El Kelpie hizo girar al hombre lobo y lo acorraló contra un árbol.

—¿Este es el Verdadero Alfa? ¿Aquél que derrotó a uno de los Hale?

No iba a tolerar eso. No lo haría.

Scott levantó sus brazos de nuevo y clavó sus garras en las extremidades de su atacante. Sus ojos se iluminaron de rojo a la vez que levantaba sus piernas y lanzaba al Kelpie varios metros frente a él con una patada.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió firmemente.

El lobo avanzó hacia enfrente y golpeó al ser en la cara, en un intento por alejarlo del Nemeton y de Tom.

Kayleen y Elizabeth seguían peleando en otro extremo de la zona. La más joven ahora tenía a la otra rodeada del cuello con ambos brazos. Liz lanzaba golpes con los codos; algunos los lograba evadir y otros los aguantaba. La adrenalina que Kale sentía le había dado ventaja, no obstante, la otra Selkie sacó fuerzas y se la quitó de encima.

La chica cayó de espaldas y tan pronto como se recuperó comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, dio un giro para poder ponerse de pie. La mayor se adelantó y la golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, de tal forma que Kayleen cayó inconsciente.

Scott le estaba dando buena lucha al Kelpie, pero no contaba con que una Selkie medio loca estaba del lado del monstruo, por lo que el golpe de la muchacha lo tomó por sorpresa. Ahora eran los dos contra él.

—Kayleen se desmayó —le dijo Stiles a Lydia, que estaba a un lado de Tom—. ¿Dónde rayos está Derek? —El hombre lobo llevaba un grave tiempo de retraso.

—No, no sé.

—¿Por qué no funciona el Nemeton?

—Tampoco lo sé —contestó ella con desesperación—. No, espera, recuerda lo que nos contó Scott, meses antes, el sacrificio de una virgen le dio poder al Nemeton.

Stiles asintió al recordar la trágica historia de Derek y su primer amor, Paige.

—Sí, pero no creo que debamos matar a alguien para darle fuerza al Nemeton. Pensé que sus sacrificios lo habían hecho.

—Espero que tengas razón, me ofrecería a mí mismo pero yo no…

—Sí, sé de qué hablas.

—Aún tenemos a Kayleen.

—No creo que Tom quiera que sacrifiquemos a Kayleen con tal de salvarlo a él —contestó ella, aunque estaba segura de que el comentario de Stiles había sido en tono de broma. Así era él, dándole un toque de humor a todo momento, incluyendo situaciones como esa.

—Tal vez debamos… —inició Stiles, pero el ruido de un árbol rompiéndose llamó la atención de ambos. Scott ahora estaba contra el suelo, lastimado severamente, aunque por alguna razón el Kelpie no había usado su macabra habilidad en su contra—. ¡Scott!

El monstruo comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol. De su mano comenzó a emanar vapor.

—¿Quién quiere unírsele al Selkie? —amenazó la criatura.

—Stiles, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —murmuró Lydia.

—Patético —intervino el Kelpie.

—Ahora tenemos a los dos inútiles del grupo —espetó él. Stiles y Lydia intercambiaron miradas, ya se imaginaban a donde iba a parar lo que decía el tipo—. Los dos que deben esconderse porque no pueden defenderse por sí solos. Los dos que dependen de los demás para salir con vida siempre. Los _débiles_.

—Alguien te detendrá —dijo Lydia.

—No creo que eso sea posible. No tienen idea de cómo hacerlo.

El Kelpie se acercaba cada vez más hacia ellos. Elizabeth, por su parte, continuaba de pie en el mismo sitio en el que había estado luego de dejar a Scott.

—¿Crees que te tenemos miedo? —dijo Stiles—. Enfrentamos a tipos como tu todo el tiempo. Y adivina quienes son los que salen vivos siempre.

—Yo sé de alguien que no salió _vivo._

Lydia no supo si se refería a Allison o a Aiden, pero el mensaje era claramente para ella. No supo que parte de ella se armó de valor tampoco, simplemente ocurrió.

La Banshee corrió y empujó al Kelpie, obviamente no se movió tanto como si Scott o alguno de los otros lobos lo hubieran hecho, pero sirvió de algo.

—¡Stiles! ¡Vete! —No tenía idea de si iba a sobrevivir, Scott, Tom y Kayleen también estaban lastimados—. Llévate a Kale —dijo, tratando de cumplir una promesa que ni siquiera había prometido.

—No los voy a abandonar —exclamó el humano.

Lydia iba a replicar y decir que no le estaba preguntando su opinión, pero se quedó congelada al ver la mano del Kelpie lista para atacarla. Cerró los ojos mientras Stiles corría hacia ella. De pronto sintió la garra sujetarla del brazo y… no pasó nada.

—¿Qué demo…? ¿Por qué?

La Banshee se le quedó viendo a su propio brazo y de pronto sonrió.

—Tal vez simplemente soy inmune —dijo con determinación. Igual que a la mordida de un hombre lobo, al veneno de un Kanima y a muchas otras cosas.

De nuevo, no supo por qué, pero tuvo ganas de gritar.

Así que, siendo Lydia, gritó.

No fue un grito como los que hacía cuando encontraba un cuerpo, o cuando quería encontrar un cuerpo. Fue más como el grito que hizo Meredith hacia ella el día en que se "suicidó". Un grito lleno de furia por haberle recordado la muerte de dos personas importantes en su vida. De hecho, podría jurar que los sintió a su lado cuando vibraron sus cuerdas vocales.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el Kelpie estaba semi-aturdido. Una gota de sangre resbalando por su oreja.

—Contra ella —le ordenó a Elizabeth.

Lydia se hizo hacia atrás, pero cuando volteó hacia el Nemeton solo vio a Tom. Sabía que Stiles no se había ido, pero a dónde…

—Hey, chica foca —exclamó Stiles, llamando la atención de la Selkie. Estaba por hacer su movimiento cuando notó que el Kelpie comenzaba a moverse. El humano alzó el brazo y lanzó al aire un puñado de Ceniza de montaña, que se expandió y formó dos círculos completamente separados atrapando a Elizabeth y al Kelpie—. Yo no nos llamaría débiles —exclamó Stiles, triunfante.

—Eso fue, genial —dijo Lydia llegando a su lado—. Quiero decir, no sabía que podías atrapar a dos… sujetos en diferentes círculos.

—Sólo lo pensé. Deaton dice que si lo piensas, puede ser posible. Aunque no todos pueden hacerlo, tiene que haber una…

—Chispa —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Stiles eso es —dijo ella tomándolo del brazo para ir hacia el Nemeton. El Kelpie se había puesto de pie, pero no podría atravesar la ceniza de todas formas.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron frente al Nemeton y ayudaron a Tom a sentarse en el tronco. Ahora sí estaba muy mal.

—Aguanta —pidió la chica.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le dijo Stiles a Lydia.

—Pon tu mano en el tronco, y piensa, imagina que Tom está sanando.

El humano hizo caso a sus palabras y colocó la palma extendida en el centro. Luego imaginó que Tom no tenía la marca, que estaba bien y que todos saldrían de allí antes de que el Kelpie encontrara la forma de salir de la ceniza (porque admitámoslo, siempre hay una forma, después de todo, Scott pudo hacerlo).

Una ráfaga de viento apareció de pronto, extendiéndose desde el tronco en todas direcciones, moviendo el cabello de la pelirroja. Había funcionado.

La piel de Tom comenzó a volver a su color original. Y su respiración se normalizó.

—¿Está bien? —dijo Scott, llegando a su lado, caminando con ayuda de un recién llegado Derek. Al apoyarse en el Nemeton, sintió que su curación mejoraba.

—¿Ahora es cuando llegas? —le recriminó Stiles al lobo más grande—. Tenemos que ayudar a…

Lydia se había adelantado y ahora estaba mojando la cabeza de Kayleen con agua de mar. Pronto se recuperaría.

—Stiles —empezó Scott—, escuché lo que dijo el Kelpie. ¿Estás bien? ¿Los dos? —dijo ahora dirigiéndose también a Lydia.

—Estoy bien —contestó él.

—Estamos bien —corrigió la chica.

—Ustedes no son los débiles, tienen que saberlo —dijo él, pasando su mirada por ambos—. Ustedes son tan importantes para la manada como los demás. Yo no llamaría debilidad a ser capaces de cruzar la ceniza de montaña.

Los tres rieron.

—En realidad, ustedes son el eslabón más fuerte. Desde el principio, ustedes nos mantenían cuerdos a mí y a Allison. Ustedes nos mantienen unidos chicos.

—Gracias por eso —dijeron ambos.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero… —dijo Derek, quien ahora llevaba a Liz en los brazos, inconsciente.

—¿Cómo rayos?

Deaton apareció detrás de ellos, calmando a Stiles. Él era quien había sacado a la Selkie de su prisión temporal.

—Le administré un sedante. Tenemos que llevárnosla —explicó el hombre.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó una obviamente molesta Kayleen, acabando de despertar.

Scott miró su mano, ahora normal, y pensó en ella como en una garra:

—Porque vamos a ver sus recuerdos.

* * *

**Espero que haya valido la espera. El capítulo debía ser originalmente solo para Stiles, pero como también encaja con Lydia así lo hice, amo a esos dos. Y también a Liam. A propósito el capítulo debía terminar con una escena de Liam con Malia, pero en cambio así va a empezar el siguiente.**

**En serio necesito conseguirme un poco de Ceniza de Montaña.**

**El siguiente capítulo tendrá en parte que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Elizabeth, no la odien, todo es culpa del Kelpie. Por cierto, espero no haberme confundido entre tantos Selkies y Kelpies, porque suenan casi igual xD**

**Nos leemos después, espero no tardar mucho. Cuando me llega la inspiración, me llega jaja.**


End file.
